The Zombies
by ssungra
Summary: Apakah kau pernah membayangkan bila dunia ini dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan makhluk menjijikkan yang akan dengan senang hati menyantap tubuhmu? Meanie! Chanbaek! SEVENTEEN! EXO! YAOI! DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**The Zombies**

 **Main Cast :**

Jeon Wonwoo - Kim Mingyu (Meanie)

Byun Baekhyun - Park Chanyeol (Chanbaek)

 **Support Cast :**

SEVENTEEN and EXO

 **Rate :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantasy, Action/Adventure, AU, Gore.

 **Length :** Chaptered

 **YAOI.** OOC. OC. Typo bertebaran.

Cerita murni Sungra yang buat. Sisanya cuma minjem.

DLDR~

.

 _Apakah kau pernah membayangkan bila dunia ini dipenuhi oleh sekumpulan makhluk menjijikkan yang akan dengan senang hati menyantap tubuhmu? Memakan dagingmu? Merobek kulitmu? Bahkan mengoyak isi perutmu lalu memakannya? Bagaimana jika itu benar adanya dan terjadi? Ingatlah, mereka berkeliaran dimana-mana. Dan mereka bisa saja menerkammu disaat kau lengah._

 _THE ZOMBIES_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul, South Korea_

 _2001.09.17_

 _07.00 a.m KST_

"Hahaha! Ayah kalah! Ayah harus kejar aku! Weekk!" Seorang anak kecil berlarian di sebuah halaman rumah dengan riangnya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada orang dewasa dibelakangnya.

"Awas saja ya, kalau ayah tangkap!" Yang dewasa mulai mengejarnya. Mereka bermain mengelilingi halaman rumah yang cukup luas itu.

"Hahahaha! Ayah tidak bisa menangkapku! Weekk weekk Hahahaha!" Sang anak kecil terlalu asyik mengejek ayahnya yang tidak bisa mengejarnya. Sampai-sampai, ia tidak melihat ada batu cukup besar di depannya.

"Aww! Appo.." Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan lutut yang mendarat di atas tanah terlebih dahulu. Dan itu menyebabkan lutut dan telapak tangannya mendapatkan luka goresan, dan sedikit berdarah.

"Kau tidak hati-hati, Wonu-ya.." Sang ibu menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri. Sang ayah juga ikut mendekat dan menaikkan anak kecil itu ke punggungnya.

"Tapi, aku kuat eomma! Aku tidak menangis! Lihat, mataku tidak mengeluarkan air!" Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan mata sipitnya. Sang ibu yang gemas dengan tingkah sang anak akhirnya mengusak rambut sang anak.

"Iya, iya. Ibu tahu kau kuat, sayang." Sang ibu mengecup pipi gembul sang anak yang membuat pemiliknya tersenyum riang. Ia sangat senang bermain dengan kedua orangtuanya.

 _Seoul, South Korea_

 _2013.12.01_

 _05.35 p.m KST_

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan cukup deras. Sudah dua jam lamanya hujan berlangsung dan belum berhenti hingga sekarang. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam terdiam di sebuah halte. Ia mengenakan pakaian formal, dengan jas hitam yang menyelimuti badan kurusnya. Matanya terus menatap bawah dengan tangan yang ia remas kuat-kuat.

"Hikss.. kenapa.. hikss.. secepat ini.."

Isakannya teredam dengan suara guntur dan hujan yang menjadi satu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena kedinginan dan menangis. Ia mengusap kasar air matanya yang terjatuh dari mata tajamnya.

Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlalu dari halte tersebut. Pandangannya buram, air mata yang tersisa di pelupuknya menutupi pandangannya. Ia berjalan lunglai melewati jalan raya besar yang cukup sepi. Namun, sebuah bus tiba tiba datang berlawanan arah dari namja itu.

 _BRAKK_

Mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi, jika kedua orang tua yang sangat disayanginya tidak meninggalkannya secepat ini.

 _Seoul, South Korea_

 _B. Hospital_

 _2014.04.25_

 _05.15 p.m KST_

Seorang pemuda manis bersurai hitam legam sedang terbaring lemah di atas sebuah kasur rumah sakit. Terlihat selang infus tertanam pada lengan kurusnya dan selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya yang mancung.

"Ughh.."

 _Namja_ manis itu menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang ter _infus._ Matanya perlahan terbuka, dan menampilkan bola mata hitam legamnya.

"K-kau, sudah bangun?"

Seorang _namja_ tinggi tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya dengan raut cemas.

"K-kau.. s-siapa?" Tanya pemuda bersurai hitam itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Apa kepalamu sakit? Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan panggilkan dokter."

Bukannya menjawab, namja tinggi itu malah meninggalkannya sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Ugghh.."

Ia terus menerus memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

 _5 menit kemudian.._

 _Namja_ tinggi yang tadi meninggalkannya sudah balik dengan seseorang pemuda manis yang berjas putih. "Bagaimana Hyung?"

"Dia masih butuh banyak istirahat. Mungkin 1 minggu lagi, ia sudah boleh pulang." Jawab sang dokter yang diangguki _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Aku permisi, Gyu." Pamit dokter itu.

"Ah, ne. _Gamsahabnida_ , hyung!"

Ia membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada sang dokter. Setelahnya, ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang terdapat seorang namja manis didalamnya.

"Istirahatlah."

Pemuda tinggi itu merebahkan tubuh tingginya pada sofa didekat kasur.

"Tapi.. kau siapa?" Tanya _namja_ bersurai hitam itu.

Pemuda tinggi itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, "Ah, iya! Aku Kim Mingyu. Kau bisa memanggilku Mingyu."

"Mingyu-ssi, bagaimana aku bisa disini?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Membuat mata pemuda bernama Mingyu itu membulat.

"Ya Ya Ya! Kau harus istirahat dulu."

Mingyu segera menghampiri namja manis itu dan membantunya kembali tidur.

"Nah, begini lebih baik."

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" Tanya pemuda manis itu lagi.

"Eum, jadi.. sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu_"

"5 bulan yang lalu?!" Potong namja manis itu terkejut.

"Jangan memotongku dulu." Mingyu duduk di samping kasur.

"Ah, _jeongsohabnida_.."

"Nah, jadi.. sekitar 5 bulan yang lalu, aku menemukanmu di trotoar jalan dekat halte di daerah dekat sini. Aku melihatmu sudah penuh dengan darah dan dikerumuni banyak orang. Saat itu, belum ada yang mau membawamu. Katanya sih, takut dituduh."

 _Namja_ manis itu terlihat serius memperhatikan Mingyu bercerita.

"Mereka bilang, kau itu korban tabrak lari. Belum ada yang menelfon ambulan saat itu. Menurut saksi, kau terpental cukup jauh dari tkp. Karena belum ada yang mau membawamu, aku pun langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit ini. Beruntung saja aku membawa mobil saat itu."

"Dan, saat kau sudah disini. Dokter bilang, kau mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah dan harus dioperasi. Setelahnya, ia bilang kalau kau mengalami koma. Dan kau baru sadar hari ini." Cerita Mingyu panjang lebar.

"Jadi.. kau yang menolongku?" Gumamnya.

" _Gamsahabnida_ , Mingyu-ssi." Ucapnya.

Bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat dan badannya juga kurus. 5 bulan ini, ia hanya menerima asupan dari infus.

"Ah, jangan sungkan."

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo."

Mingyu tersenyum hingga menampilkan dua taringnya yang lucu. _Jeon Wonwoo_ Batinnya mengulang ucapan namja manis di depannya.

 _Seoul, South Korea_

 _Mingyu's Apartment_

 _2017.09.12_

 _05.00 a.m KST_

Dua _namja_ berbeda tinggi terlihat sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_. Mingyu mendekap tubuh kurus di depannya dengan sangat erat. Tubuh mereka berdua hanya terbalut dengan satu selimut tebal.

Tiba-tiba _namja_ yang di peluk menggeliat. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampilkan bola mata hitamnya. Karena rasa gerah menghampiri tubuhnya, tangan kekar yang memeluk tubuh kurusnya ia singkirkan. Belum sempat ia bangkit, tangan kekar itu sudah menariknya kembali. Mengurungnya dalam dekapan hangat sang _namja_ tinggi.

"Hyung mau kemana, heum?"

Mingyu berbisik di telinganya dengan suara khas baru bangun tidurnya. Wonwoo -pemuda kurus itu- kembali merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh raksasa kekasihnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak kemana-mana." Jawabnya.

Mingyu bergerak mendekat dan mengecup pelan pipi tembam itu. Tangan kekar miliknya ia gerakkan untuk mengelus setiap lekuk tubuh namja manis di dekapannya ini.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu merangkak ke atasnya dan mengurung Wonwoo dalam kukungan kedua tangan kekarnya. Tangan kekar itu mengelus pipinya secara sensual. Mengecupnya dengan lembut tepat pada bibirnya dan melumat bibir bawah serta bibir atasnya bergantian dengan gerakan lembut. Mingyu mengusap paha dalamnya dengan lembut membuat darahnya berdesir.

"Emmhh.."

Ia sedikit melenguh saat tidak sengaja _milik_ nya terkena dengan _milik_ Mingyu.

"Mau melakukannya lagi?"

Mingyu sedikit menyeringai. Wonwoo tidak membalasnya, ia hanya memejamkan matanya erat.

" _Chagiya_.."

Suara Mingyu terdengar berat dan rendah.

"Eungghh.."

Mingyu semakin memperlebar seringaiannya saat mendegar leguhan Wonwoo. Pemuda Jeon itu mencengkram lengan kekar yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Badan kurus itu bergerak-gerak gelisah di saat tangan Mingyu memainkan bagian selatannya. "Ahh.."

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja desahan halus terdengar dari bibir _namja_ Jeon itu.

.

Mingyu membuka matanya dikala mendengar deringan alarm yang sudah beberapa kali berbunyi itu. Ia mengusak matanya pelan dan menyenderkan tubuh tingginya pada _headbed_.

Mingyu sedikit melirik ke sebelah kirinya, dan ia mendapatkan wajah damai Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur pulas. Wajah damai itu membuatnya tersenyum manis. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengecup dahi milik Wonwoo.

"Eungg.. Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengusap pelan matanya.

Mingyu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis, menampilkan dua buah taringnya.

Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya, "Aku masih ngantuk.."

Ia mendekat kearah Mingyu dan memeluk perut rata pemuda Kim itu. Menempatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mingyu, sambil sesekali mengusakkannya disana.

Mingyu memainkan rambut Wonwoo yang mulai memanjang. Disingkirkannya poni panjang yang hampir menutup mata sang kekasih itu.

"Hyung, rambutmu sudah terlihat panjang,"

"Kau tidak mau memotongnya?" Lanjut Mingyu.

"Hmmm.."

Hanya gumaman yang menjadi jawaban untuk Mingyu.

"Aku akan memotongnya, tapi nanti. Tidak tahu kapan. Kau mau menemaniku?"

Wonwoo memainkan helaian rambutnya yang terjatuh dan mengenai matanya.

" _Arraseo_. Ya sudah, bersihkan dirimu dulu." Suruh Mingyu yang diangguki oleh pemuda Jeon itu.

Wonwoo mengambil _bathrobe_ yang ada di nakasnya dan mengenakanya. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih bermalas-malasan di ranjang.

"Tidak perlu kau tutupi, aku juga sudah melihat semuanya Hyung." Celetuk Mingyu membuat wajah Wonwoo bersemu malu.

 _BUGH_

Bantal putih mendarat tepat pada wajah tampan pemuda pemilik gingsul itu. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang berdiri di depannya.

" _Byuntae_!" Wonwoo berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dalam yang letaknya di depan tempat tidur. Mingyu terkekeh melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang begitu lucu dimatanya.

Sejak kejadian yang terjadi sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu membuat Mingyu dan Wonwoo memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Mereka di pertemukan karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang hampir saja meregut nyawa pemuda Jeon itu. Jika saja Mingyu tidak segera melarikannya ke rumah sakit, mungkin sekarang namja Jeon itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

Setelah menjalani proses penyembuhan yang lumayan lama, Wonwoo diperbolehkan pulang. Tentu saja _namja_ kurus itu senang mendengarnya. Ia juga berterima kasih banyak pada Mingyu yang rela menungguinya selama dirumah sakit.

Wonwoo hanya tinggal sebatang kara. Orang tuanya meninggal saat usianya menginjak 18 tahun. Mereka kembali bertemu disaat Mingyu tidak sengaja melihat Wonwoo berkerja di sebuah _café_ dekat _apartment_ nya.

Mereka menjadi lebih sering bertemu karena itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, Mingyu mulai menyimpan rasa pada pemuda bermarga Jeon itu.

Mingyu mencintai Wonwoo.

Ia merasa tidak ingin kehilangan namja emo itu. Dan bertepatan dengan ulang tahun sang namja emo, pemuda bergingsul itu menyatakan perasaannya.

" _Hyung, aku menyukaimu."_

Saat itu, Wonwoo terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Mingyu. Ia mengira Mingyu hanya bercanda saja saat itu _._

" _Tidak. Aku tidak sedang bercanda."_

Melihat keseriusan Mingyu yang besar. Pemuda Jeon itu menerima perasaan Mingyu dan mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

 _The Intelligence Agency's Headquarters South Korea_

 _04.15 p.m KST_

"Hormat! Kami mendapat laporan bahwa, Kota Kyoto, Jepang telah di serang! Kota Kyoto telah diserang oleh sekumpulan mayat hidup. Dari laporan yang kami dapat, itu akibat dari sebuah virus yang di sebarkan dari satu orang ke yang lainnya. Laporan selesai!"

Seorang prajurit berseragam tentara menghadap ke atasannya. Sang atasan yang duduk di atas kursi singgasananya itu memperhatikan laporan itu dengan wajah serius.

"Hmm.. Apakah mereka membutuhkan pasukan kita?" Tanyanya sambil membolak-balik lembaran yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Tidak, sajangnim!" Jawab prajurit itu tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh kembali."

Sang bawahan memberi hormat dan berbalik, keluar dari ruangan atasannya itu.

"Apa lagi ini?!"

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil menunduk. Tiba-tiba, ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menghampiri telepon yang berada di sisi kirinya.

"Beritahu kepada semuanya untuk jangan menyebarkan berita ini. Aku tidak ingin ada kehebohan terjadi di Negara ini. Jangan pernah menyebarkan berita ini sebelum ada perintah dariku!"

Lalu ditutupnya telepon itu dengan cukup kasar.

"Bagaimana ini bisa tersebar kembali?" Gumamnya frustasi.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang asyik menonton film kesukaan keduanya, tentang mayat hidup atau yang lebih dikenal dengan _zombie._ Walaupun menyeramkan dan menjijikkan, tapi itu terlihat mengesankan di mata mereka berdua. Terkadang.

 _TING TONG_

"Nyamm.. nyam.. Gyu, kau yang membuka ne?"

Wonwoo berbicara dengan pipi yang kembung karena _popcorn_ yang ia makan.

" _Arraseo_ ~"

Mingyu beranjak sambil menusuk pipinya yang kembung itu. Tentu saja rasanya sakit, untung saja makanannya tidak keluar.

 _TING TONG_

Pemuda bergingsul itu mendekat ke arah layar monitor yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu utama. Ia mengernyit, ia melihat ada dua orang _namja_ namun tidak dengan wajah mereka. Karena keduanya yang sedang membelakanginya

" _Nugu_?"

Keduanya membalik badan mereka dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir keduanya. Tapi, pemuda yang lebih mungil tersenyum lebar padanya.

" _MINGYU-YA!_ "

Sang _namja_ mungil berseru senang.

"Eih, Baekhyunee _hyung_. Tunggu hyung!" Suruhnya dan segera melesat membukakan pintu untuk kedua _namja_ itu.

 _CKLEK_

"Mingyu-ya, Wonwoo mana? Apa dia ada dirumah?" Sang _namja_ mungil bernama Baekhyun itu langsung melesat masuk tanpa perlu meminta izin dari sang pemilik.

"Dia ada diruang TV, hyung."

Mingyu mengambil alih beberapa barang yang ada di tangan pemuda tinggi di depannya dan menutup pintu _apartment_ nya. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju dapur untuk meletakkan plastik-plastik belanjaan tersebut.

Sedangkan diruang TV,

"Wonwoo-ya!" Panggil Baekhyun heboh.

Wonwoo berbalik dan mendapati namja bersurai cream di depannya sedang melonjak-lonjak gembira.

"Baekhyunee _hyung_!"

Wonwoo bangkit dan memeluk Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu menerjang tubuh tingginya.

"I miss you~"

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi.

Wonwoo gemas dengan tingkah _hyung_ nya yang satu ini, "Miss you too, _hyung_ -ie~"

"Kau semakin tinggi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bersedekap. Sedangkan _namja_ Jeon itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Wonwoo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat!"

Baekhyun mencari-cari sesuatu di tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua isi tasnya sambil mengerucut imut.

"Kok tidak ada ya?" Gumamnya.

Wonwoo memperhatikan _hyung_ nya itu, _mencari apa sih?_ Batinnya bingung.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju dapur dan matanya berbinar senang saat melihat barang yang sedang dicarinya berada di tangan Mingyu.

"Hyung, ini apa?" Tanya Mingyu pada pemuda tinggi di depannya.

"Itu un_"

"Mingyu-ya! _Gomawo_! Hehe~" Belum selesai _namja_ tinggi itu menjawab, Baekhyun sudah menyambar tangan Mingyu dan mengambil barang berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Ia berlari kecil menuju Wonwoo yang masih setia berdiri di belakang sofa.

"Ini!" Baekhyun memberikan benda persegi panjang itu pada _namja_ emo di depannya itu.

"Undangan? Pertunangan?" Wonwoo menatap selembar kertas yang sudah penuh dengan hiasan itu. Ia membukanya perlahan, dilihatnya dua buah nama yang terpajang di lembaran tersebut.

 _Park Chanyeol_

 _And_

 _Byun Baekhyun_

" _Jinjja_?" Wonwoo berseru heboh.

"Whoaa, _chughaeyo_ hyung!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum senang. Baekhyun sudah dianggap sebagai _hyung_ nya sendiri. Sudah 3 tahun mereka bersahabat, dan itu karena seorang yang sekarang berstatus _namjachingu_ nya. Kim Mingyu.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu dan seorang namja tinggi lainnya menghampiri keduanya. Mingyu mendekat kearah Wonwoo dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo, "Ada apa hyung?"

"Gyu, coba kau lihat ini!"

Wonwoo menunjukkan selembar kertas yang ada di genggamannya.

"Undangan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil menatap kedua _hyung_ nya.

" _Jinjja_? Whoa! _Chughaeyo_ hyung!"

Ekspresi yang Mingyu tunjukkan sama persis dengan yang Wonwoo tunjukkan tadi.

"Ini akan dilaksanakan lusa malam." Ucap Chanyeol -namja tinggi selain Mingyu- akhirnya membuka suara. Mingyu dan Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu harus memakai apa besok." Gumam Wonwoo kecil. Baekhyun menoleh mendengarnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, gumaman Wonwoo sangat kecil. Bahkan Mingyu yang disampingnya saja tidak mendengarnya, sedangkan Baekhyun yang ada di depannya mendengarnya dengan jelas. Apa Baekhyun terlalu peka terhadap hal-hal yang menyangkut beli- membeli?

Baekhyun mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Wonwoo. Setelahnya, mata Wonwoo berbinar mendengarnya.

" _Jinjja_ hyung? Assa! Kita pergi sekarang hyung. Aku akan ganti baju."

 _Namja_ sipit itu langsung melesat pergi kedalam kamar.

"Apa yang kau bisikan padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memberikannya seringai cantiknya, "Kau tidak harus tahu."

Lalu melenggang pergi dan duduk di sofa depan TV dengan santainya.

"Kalau aku hyung?" Tanya Mingyu sedikit berteriak.

"Kau juga Kim." Jawab Baekhyun.

Mingyu dan Chanyeol saling tatap dan hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekasih mereka masing-masing.

.

"Hyung, istirahat dulu disini. Nanti kita lanjutkan, ne?"

Wonwoo memelaskan wajahnya. Tidak perlu di melaskan saja wajah Wonwoo sudah terlihat memelas dan kusut.

"Arraseo, tapi habis ini kita akan lanjutkan belanja-belanja kita!"

 _Namja_ Jeon itu mengangguk. Mereka memilih _café_ yang berada dekat dengan mereka. Setelah memesan, keduanya memilih tempat duduk yang strategis, yaitu dekat dengan jendela.

Niat mereka dari awal sebenarnya hanya membeli beberapa barang saja, lalu pulang. Tapi, kalau seorang Byun Baekhyun sudah berbelanja, sudah jangan ditanya lagi. Ia tak akan berhenti jika kita tidak menghentikannya.

Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 p.m KST, dan mereka masih berkeliaran di sini dengan banyak belanjaan yang ada di lengan kanan maupun kiri mereka.

 _Drrtt Drrrttt_

Ponsel Wonwoo yang ada di atas meja bergetar.

 _MGyu. : Hyung-ie kapan pulang, eoh? Masih lamakah? Aku bosan.._

Dilihatnya notif yang muncul dan ternyata itu pesan dari Mingyu. Wonwoo terkikik geli melihat isi pesan Mingyu yang menurutnya lucu itu.

Pasti sekarang ia sedang cemberut, pikirnya. Jarinya mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Mingyu.

' _Bagaimana ya? Sepertinya masih lama.'_

 _*send*_

Wonwoo selalu senang membuat kekasihnya itu cemberut. Menurutnya itu sangat lucu, dari pada melihat kekasih _giant_ nya itu menebar pesona tidak jelas. Untuk kalian ketahui, pemuda Jeon ini sangat cemburuan.

 _Drrtt Drrttt_

 _MGyu. sent a photo_

 _MGyu. sent a sticker_

 _MGyu. sent a video_

Dilihatnya isi pesan dari pemuda Kim yang ada disebrang sana. Mingyu mengirim fotonya yang sedang bergelung dengan selimut sambil menekuk wajahnya. Ia juga mengirim stiker dan sebuah video. Sebuah stiker dengan wajah yang cemberut, sama persis dengan wajahnya yang ada di foto yang tadi dikirimnya. Wonwoo mengambil _earphone_ dan membuka video kiriman Mingyu.

Di video itu, Mingyu sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas kasur. Wajahnya kusut dan bibirnya manyun.

' _Hyung-ie! Kapan pulang?'_ Ucapnya di video itu sambil sedikit berteriak.

 _Aigooo, kenapa dia se-aneh ini?_ Batin Wonwoo.

 _MGyu. : Hyung-ie!_

 _MGyu. : Kau jahat!_

Wonwoo terkikik melihatnya. Karena terlalu asyik terkikik, ia tidak menyadari tatapan aneh dari Baekhyun yang ada di depannya.

"Wonwoo-ya!"

Ia mendongak saat Baekhyun memanggilnya sambil menyodorkan segelas penuh _orange juice_. Ternyata minumannya sudah diantar sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari.

"Sepertinya seru sekali. Kenapa eoh?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil mengaduk-aduk _milkshake_ stroberinya dengan gerakan acak.

" _Aniyo_ , hyung. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Lain kali saja, ne?" Raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah menjadi sedih.

"Jangan sedih, hyung. Aku janji! Sehabis hyung tunangan, lusanya kita akan pergi jalan-jalan. _Ottae_?"

Wajah Baekhyun kembali sumringah mendengarnya. Senyum manis terukir jelas di bibir tipisnya. Ia segera mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Wonwoo.

Mereka menghabiskan minuman masing-masing dalam hening. Mingyu tidak mengiriminya pesan atau apapun lagi. Ia melamun sambil memandang langit gelap. Entah kenapa, sekilas ia seperti melihat burung-burung gagak hitam berterbangan secara berkelompok.

Ia juga melihat kucing hitam sedang menatapnya dengan mata menyala dan juga di mulut kucing itu seperti ada bercak darah. Perasaanya perlahan mulai tidak enak. Apa ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu? Pikirnya.

Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Pesan terakhir yang Mingyu kirimkan adalah 'Kau jahat!' Kira-kira sekitar 15 menit yang lalu dan sampai sekarang Mingyu tidak megirimnya apa-apa lagi. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak sekarang.

"Wonwoo, _kajja_!"

Mendengar ajakan Baekhyun untuk pulang, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melenggang pergi mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. Mereka naik taksi datang kesini, karena memang Chanyeol dan Mingyu tidak mereka ajak untuk ikut berbelanja. Pasti nanti keduanya akan ribut minta pulang, itu pemikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka pisah di perempatan dekat café. Baekhyun memilih langsung pulang ke _apartment_ nya di daerah yang cukup jauh dari sini. "Hati-hati, hyung." Ingat Wonwoo lalu pergi mencari taksi.

Setelah menyebutkan alamat _apartment_ Mingyu, dengan segera taksi itu melesat dari tempatnya.

 _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, Ya Tuhan._ Do'anya. Wajahnya semakin panik, ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Mingyu.

Setelah sampai, ia segera berlari kecil menuju lift dan masuk kedalamnya. _Apartment_ Mingyu ada di lantai 6, jadi waktu yang dihabiskan cukup lama. Belum lagi, banyak orang di dalamnya dan ia mendapat giliran terakhir untuk keluar.

Setelah beberapa menit di dalam lift, ia segera berlari mencari pintu yang ditempeli nomor 6017. Pemuda Jeon itu membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk kedalamnya

"Mingyu!" Panggilnya.

Namun, tidak ada yang menyahut. Ia mencari Mingyu di dapur, ruang makan, ruang tv, toilet, kamar tamu dan hasilnya nihil. Terakhir, ia mencari pemuda bergingsul itu di kamarnya. Kamarnya gelap, tirai belum ditutup dan menampakkan pemandangan kota Seoul pada malam hari dari jendelanya.

Ia menyalakan lampu, matanya mengitari ruangan itu mencari keberadaan pemuda yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itu. Mingyu tidak ada dimana-mana. Ia sudah mengelilingi _apartment_ ini, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia jadi ingin menangis sekarang.

 _CKLEK_

Seorang _namja_ keluar dari kamar mandi dalam. Tubuhnya dibiarkan terekspose begitu saja, kecuali bagian selatannya yang ditutupi oleh handuk yang ia lilit dipinggangnya. Badannya sedikit basah, menandakan ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri.

"Hyung? Kapan pulang?"

Suara yang khas itu membuat Wonwoo menoleh. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia segera menerjang tubuh tinggi yang masih sedikit basah itu. Memeluknya erat seakan ia tidak akan mau melepasnya. Wajah serta bajunya sudah mulai basah karena memeluk Mingyu dan ia tidak peduli itu. Sedari tadi ia tidak memikirkan hal lain selain Mingyu, Mingyu dan Mingyu.

"Jangan pergi.." Lirihnya.

"Hey hey, hyung kenapa?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengelus surai sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Hiks.."

"Aku takut itu terjadi lagi.."

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mingyu. Matanya sudah merah dan terdapat jejak air mata di pipinya.

Mingyu mengusap pipi yang sedikit berisi itu lembut, "Ada apa, hm? Apa yang terjadi lagi?"

Wonwoo langsung menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan itu. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak sekarang, bahkan melebihi yang tadi-tadi. Jantungnya juga berdegup dengan tidak normalnya.

Mingyu mengiring Wonwoo untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Ya sudah, hyung duduk dulu disini. Tenangkan dirimu, baru jelaskan."

"Aku takut… takut… sangat takut..." Ucapnya memulai.

"Perasaan ini, perasaan yang aku rasakan sehari sebelum orang tuaku meninggalkanku. Perasaan aneh dan tidak enak." Cerita Wonwoo.

Ia mengingat saat ia merasakan hal yang sama sebelum kedua orang tuanya diambil oleh sang pencipta.

"Sama seperti saat itu. Aku melihat hal-hal aneh, seperti.. kucing hitam ataupun burung gagak hitam yang terbang secara berkelompok."

"Tapi, kali ini lebih aneh. Aku melihat kucing hitam, hanya saja… Ia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya. Ia juga memperlihatkan taringnya dan tiba-tiba saja ia pergi. Di sudut bibirnya seperti ada bercak darah."

Wonwoo menunduk dalam. Ia tidak sanggup menceritakan semuanya, tentang hal-hal aneh tadi. Ia tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana kehilangannya ia saat dirinya ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Mingyu menarik tubuh kurus itu dan mengusap surai hitam milik Wonwoo, "Sudah-sudah. Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi hyung saja."

"Aku tidak mau hal itu terulang. Aku tidak mau orang yang aku sayangi diambil begitu saja. Cepat, sangat cepat rasanya. Aku.." Air matanya perlahan jatuh. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak enaknya dan menghentikan isakannya.

"Aku.. tidak sanggup.. hiks.. kenapa harus secepat itu, hiks.. mereka pergi." Tangis Wonwoo pecah sudah.

Bukannya berhenti, isakan-isakan itu malah semakin keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Benar-benar sakit jika ditahan.

"Aku tidak mau kau sama dengan mereka.. diambil dariku begitu saja, hiks.. aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa.."

Mingyu mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebaiknya hyung tidur. Hyung terlihat sedang tidak _fit_ dan pastinya hyung kelelahan."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya pada ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia berbalik dan memandang Mingyu, berharap Mingyu tau arti tatapanya.

"Aku akan menyusul."

Mingyu mengerti tatapan itu. Ia segera beranjak menuju lemari dan mengenakan piyamanya. Setelah selesai, ia berjalan kearah ranjang dan merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo. Ia mengecup bibir Wonwoo sambil sedikit mengelusnya dengan jempolnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang, lebih baik hyung tidur." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Melihat Wonwoo yang kesusahan untuk tidur, Mingyu menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Wonwoo, mendekatkan tubuh kecil itu pada tubuh besarnya, dan memberikan ketenangan yang dibutuhkan sang kekasih saat ini.

 _CUP_

Ia mengecup bibir merah muda itu. Perlahan wajah Wonwoo terlihat damai, tanda ia sudah memasuki dunia mimpinya.

" _Jalja_.." Mingyu ikut menutup matanya dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya.

.

Wonwoo menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Wajah dan bibirnya terlihat pucat. Tubuh kurusnya tak henti-hentinya bergetar, menandakan dirinya sedang menggigil.

 _KRIIEET_

Suara pintu terbuka tak membuatnya berbalik. Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan berat, bahkan hanya untuk membalikkannya. Dahinya sudah dipenuhi dengan keringat dingin. Suara deritan ranjang terdengar, bertanda ada yang menaikinya.

Perlahan, ia merasakan surai hitamnya di elus lembut oleh tangan seseorang. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan kenyamanan yang disalurkan oleh sang pemilik tangan. Tangan itu bergerak menuju dahinya, dan sang empu membolak-balik tangannya di dahi miliknya.

"Demamnya sudah turun."

Sang empu bersuara dari belakangnya. Dari suaranya, ia sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah kekasihnya.

"Syukurlah.."

Suaranya terdengar bergetar, mengikuti irama dari getaran tubuhnya. Mingyu menatap namja di depannya ini dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tapi, badan hyung masih mengigil."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Bahkan hanya mengangguk saja, itu membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia membantu Wonwoo membalik badannya.

"Mau. Tapi, aku merasa mual. Mulutku pahit, semua makanan enak berubah menjadi tidak enak." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Ada Baekhyun _hyung_ diluar. Dia mau bertemu denganmu."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar nama _hyung_ manisnya itu.

Mingyu beranjak dari ranjang menuju pintu. Membukanya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke kamar. Sedangkan dirinya memilih menunggu diluar bersama hyung satunya, Chanyeol.

"Wonwoo-ya.." Panggil Baekhyun.

Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda, tidak ada nada ceria di panggilannya. Wonwoo menoleh dan memberikan senyumannya.

" _Mianhae_ , aku sudah membuatmu sakit."

Baekhyun menaiki ranjang dan duduk di sisi kanan Wonwoo. Mengusap surai _dongsaeng_ nya itu dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku membuatmu kelelahan, mengajakmu sampai malam. _Mianhae_.."

Wonwoo memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Baekhyun, " _Aniyo_ hyung. Memang aku saja yang saat itu kurang _fit_ dan masih saja ingin berbelanja. Aku juga merindukan hyung. Kita tidak bertemu selama 10 bulan hyung."

Baekhyun merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi ceria kembali. Ia tersenyum senang melihat senyum Wonwoo yang sudah mengembang kembali.

"Apa hyung tidak rindu padaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Tentu saja ia sangat merindukan Wonwoo. Sangat-sangat merindukan pemuda sipit satu ini.

"Aku sangat-sangat rindu padamu."

Keduanya tertawa renyah. Saat Baekhyun ingin memeluk pemuda sipit itu, pundaknya ditahan.

" _Aniyo_ , hyung. Nanti hyung tertular, bagaimana? Hyung 'kan mau tunangan jadi hyung harus menjaga kesehatan." Larang Wonwoo.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Biarpun sudah dilarang, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Ia memeluk Wonwoo erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskan pemuda manis itu.

"Cepat sembuh Wonwoo-ya.. "

Wonwoo pasrah dan ia tersenyum di balik punggung sempit itu, " _Gomawo_ , hyung."

.

.

.

TBC / END

Gatau ini apa '-' Moga banyak yang suka ya:'3

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAW! Saran dan kritik sangat diperlukan.


	2. Chapter 2

Annyeong readers- _nim_ ~ Sungra balik lagi dengan lanjutan dari The Zombie ehehehe :D Semoga chapter ini banyak yang suka yah :3 Sungra gamau banyak ngomong. Cuma mau bilang, Terima kasih kalian yang uda pada review, favorite, ataupun follow~ And, _mian_ , udah lama updatenya :(

Habis baca chapter ini, jangan lupa review ya gaes ;) Sungra tunggu~

 **.**

 **Meanie - Chanbaek**

 **SVT - EXO fic**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Warn! TYPO(s)! YAOI! BL! AU! OOC! NC!**

Cerita murni buatan Author! Sisanya minjem.

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam menjelang, matahari sudah tenggelam sedari tadi. Wonwoo dan Mingyu sedang bersiap-siap di dalam kamar mereka. Mingyu menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dengan dalaman kemeja putih. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia memakai jas berwarna abu dengan dalaman kemeja putih.

Mingyu terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan ponsel Wonwoo yang ada di tangannya. Tiba-tiba benda persegi panjang itu bergetar. Dilihatnya ada sebuah pesan yang masuk. Tanpa perlu izin dari sang empu, ia membuka pesan itu.

 _ByunBaek__ : _Wonwoo-ya! Kapan kau akan kesini? Aku gugup sekali! Huuh haah huuh haah.. HUWEE! WONWOO YA, CEPAT KESINI! HUWEE!_

Mingyu terkekeh melihat pesan dari _hyung_ nya yang satu itu. Pasti sekarang ia tidak bisa diam, pikir Mingyu. Ia mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Baekhyun.

' _Aku akan pergi sekarang, hyung! Tenang, tarik nafas dan keluarkan.'_

 _*send*_

Ditaruhnya ponsel itu diatas nakas. Matanya melirik Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari toilet. Malam ini kekasihnya itu terlihat sangat manis. Mata tajam milik Wonwoo melirik pemuda tampan berjas hitam yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia mendekat kearah Mingyu dan menarik lengan namja tinggi itu.

"Ayo!" Ajaknya semangat. Tak lupa ia mengambil ponselnya yang ada di nakas dekat kasur.

 _Drrtt drrrttt_

 _ByunBaek_ : Kau bukan Wonwoo-ku! Kau pasti tiang Kim itu kan?_

Wonwoo mengernyit melihat pesan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Mingyu meminta penjelasan. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia mengambil alih ponsel itu dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan.

' _Ya, hyung! Apa-apan kau mengklaim kekasihku sebagai milikmu? Wonwoo hyung hanya milikku!'_

 _*send*_

 _Wonwoo. sent a sticker_

Wonwoo melihat pesan yang diketikkan Mingyu kepada Baekhyun. Ia memukul lengan Mingyu pelan, "Ya!"

" _Mwo?_ Kau memang milikku 'kan?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengedip nakal.

Pipi Wonwoo sedikit merona, ia membuang wajahnya. Pemuda Jeon itu merebut benda itu dari tangan kekasih _giant_ nya. Ia melihat sebuah notif muncul yang sudah pasti itu dari _hyung_ manisnya. Baekhyun.

 _ByunBaek_ : YA! AWAS KAU TIANG!_

"Dia tidak sadar tunangannya juga tiang." Gumam Mingyu sambil terkekeh di sebelah Wonwoo dan kembali mendapatkan sebuah pukulan dari namja manis disebelahnya.

"Ada-ada saja kau. Ya sudah, ayo pergi!"

Mingyu mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Wonwoo untuk pergi ke pesta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

 _JW Marriott Hotel Seoul_

Suasana Ballroom di Hotel JW Marriott Seoul sekarang sangat ramai. Terlihat para tamu sudah memenuhi ruangan itu sedari tadi. Acara tukar cincin juga sudah dilaksanakan 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang waktunya bagi para tamu untuk menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

Wonwoo terlihat tenang menyesap minumannya sendiri di depan meja yang sudah dipenuhi banyak minuman. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ia di hampiri oleh seorang namja bersurai gulali.

"Wonwoo-ya? Kau benar Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menoleh, ia juga ikut menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan _namja_ mungil di depannya. Matanya ia tajamkan untuk menelusuri wajah _namja_ mungil di depanya.

"Kau… Lee.. Woozi. Benar?" Pemuda bersurai gulali itu mengangguk.

"Aih, akhirnya kita ketemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya _namja_ bernama Woozi itu.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baik." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wonwoo-ya~" Baekhyun berlari kecil menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

"Eh, Baekhyunee _hyung_."

Baekhyun memeluknya dan ia juga membalas pelukan hyungnya itu.

"Kau sudah sehat?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kemana Mingyu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya, " _Molla_ hyung."

Baekhyun melihat seorang pemuda manis yang ada di samping Wonwoo. "Eumm… kau.."

"Lee Woozi." Ucap pemuda. Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuh mungil itu dengan pelukan.

" _Aigoo_ sudah lama sekali, Woozi-ya. _Bogoshipeoyo_.."

Woozi membalas pelukan rindu Baekhyun.

" _Nado_ hyungie.."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan segera menarik kedua tangan _namja_ manis di depannya itu.

"Eh?"

Wonwoo bingung melihat tangannya yang sudah di tarik oleh Baekhyun. Begitu pun dengan Woozi.

"Kalian berdua harus ikut aku!" Ucap Baekhyun. Wonwoo dan Woozi terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kemana hyung?"

Baekhyun menunjuk meja bundar besar yang sengaja di sediakan di pojok _ballroom_.

"Kita kumpul bersama teman-temanku."

"Eh? _A-aniyo aniyo_ , hyung. Rasanya aneh." Tolak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memang kurang bisa dekat dengan orang baru. Sekalinya sudah dekat, ia pasti akan sangat akrab dan heboh kalau bertemu dengan seseorang itu.

Bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala. Ia tetap menarik Wonwoo dan Woozi ketempat teman-temannya. Wonwoo yang sudah pasrah pun hanya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang. Sekarang dirinya dan Woozi seperti anak kecil yang sedang diseret ibunya untuk disuruh pulang.

" _Annyeong_ semua!"

Baekhyun menyapa sekumpulan orang yang ada di meja bundar yang terletak pada pojok _ballroom._ Semua menoleh menghadapnya, lain dengan Baekhyun lain lagi dengan Wonwoo dan Woozi. Jika Baekhyun menampilkan wajah cerianya, Wonwoo malah menampilkan wajah gugupnya. Sedangkan Woozi, ia sedikit _relax_ karena ada beberapa yang ia kenal dari teman-teman Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong_ , Baek. Mereka siapa?" Tanya pemuda manis bersurai coklat terang yang duduk di samping _namja_ tinggi berwajah dingin.

"Aaah, dia ini _dongsaeng_ ku dan yang disebelahnya adalah temannya. Kalian, perkenalkan diri sana."

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Wonwoo agar mau memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu di depan teman-temannya. Dengan ragu Wonwoo sedikit melangkah maju,

" _A-a_ _nnyeonghaseyo! Nae ileum-eun_ Jeo-jeon Wonwoo _imnida_!" Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan ditambah membungkukkan badan 90°. Tentu saja lengkap dengan nada gugupnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo! Nae ileum-eun_ Lee Woozi _imnida_!" Sama dengan Wonwoo, Woozi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Bedanya, Woozi sedikit lebih santai daripada namja bermata tajam itu.

"Annyeong Wonwoo-ssi! Woozi-ya!" Sapa seseorang dengan mata bulat yang duduk di paling depan.

Kedua _namja_ itu tersenyum menanggapi sapaan pemuda manis di depan mereka. Sebenarnya, Wonwoo sedikit bingung, kenapa Woozi di panggil dengan akhiran –ya? Sedangkan dia –ssi? Mereka sudah kenal dekat?

"Woozi-ya, kau sudah lama kenal mereka?" Bisik Wonwoo.

"Ne. Aku hanya mengenal Kyungsoo _hyung_ dan Luhan _hyung_." Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau duduk disini."

Baekhyun menarikkan kursi untuknya. Di meja bundar itu hanya ada 9 orang, termasuk dirinya, Woozi dan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang kalian yang memperkenalkan diri." Suruh Baekhyun. Dimulai dari _namja_ bermata bulat yang menyapa Wonwoo dan Woozi tadi.

" _Annyeonghaseyo! Nae ileum-eun_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida_!"

Ia membungkuk 90° di depan yang lainnya. Dilanjutkan dengan _namja_ berlesung pipit di sebelahnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo! Nae ileum-eun_ Zhang Yixing _imnida_! Kau bisa memanggilku Lay."

Lay memberikan senyuman lembutnya pada Wonwoo dan Woozi yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman dari keduannya.

" _Annyeong_ , Lay _hyung_!" Sapa Woozi.

Wonwoo masih belum berani membuka suaranya, ya.. dia sedikit pemalu.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_! _Nae ileum-eun_ Xi Luhan _imnida_!"

Selanjutnya _namja_ bersurai coklat yang duduk di samping _namja_ bernama Lay itu menyapa semua yang ada disana. Ia melambai kearah Woozi dan Wonwoo. Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung, berbeda dengan Woozi yang membalasnya dengan lambaian juga.

" _Naega_ Oh Sehun _imnida._ "

Datar, dingin, menyeramkan. Kurang lebih, itulah yang ada di benak Wonwoo dan Woozi sekarang.

"Biasa, dia memang begitu." Celetuk Luhan yang dihadiahi kekehan semua orang yang ada disana. Kecuali _namja_ dingin di sebelahnya tentunya.

"Giliranku! Nah, _Annyeonghaseyo! Nae ileum-eun_ Kim Xiumin _imnida!_ _Annyeong_ Wonwoo-ssi, Woozi-ssi. Semoga kita bisa berteman, ne?"

 _Namja_ bernama Xiumin itu sangat ceria menyapa semuanya. Wonwoo merasa ia akan akrab cepat dengan pemuda _chubby_ itu.

Selanjutnya, pemuda yang ada di sebelah Woozi. Laki-laki bersurai panjang dengan warna merah gelap. " _Annyeonghaseyo! Nae ileum-eun_ Yoon Junghan _imnida_!"

Wonwoo baru menyadari sesuatu hal. Ia seperti mengenal pemuda bersurai panjang itu.

Ah iya!

Junghan adalah _sunbae_ nya saat SMA dulu. Mereka dulu cukup akrab karena orang tua mereka yang sahabatan.

Setelahnya, Wonwoo hanya diam saja di kursinya. Tidak berani mengeluarkan suara. Ia terlalu pemalu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia hanya mengeluarkan suara jika ditanya. _Namja_ kurus itu menghabiskan minumnya dan sesekali mengecek ponselnya, kalau saja Mingyu menelpon atau mengirimi pesan untuknya.

 _Drrrrtt Drrrrrtt_

 _MGyu. :_ _Eodi?_

Tangannya mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Mingyu.

' _Molla, aku sedang bersama Baekhyunee hyung.'_

 _*send*_

Di letakkannya ponsel itu pada saku jasnya. Ia kembali menyesap minumannya, sesekali memakan makanan yang dibawakan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba 3 _namja_ datang. Salah satunya adalah sang pemilik acara, Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan menciumnya.

"Wonwoo-ya, kemana Mingyu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan.

" _Molla_ hyung." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

" _Aigoo_ kau imut sekali!" Puji Xiumin yang membuatnya bingung. Ia merasa hanya menggeleng biasa saja. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya terkekeh.

" _Gomawo_ hyung."

Walaupun ia sedikit bingung, tapi ia berterima kasih atas pujian yang dilontarkan Xiumin.

"Uminnie hyung, dia memang imut."

Kembali kekehan Baekhyun terdengar.

"Semuanya, aku pergi sebentar ne?" Pamit Baekhyun dan segera beranjak dari sana. Semuanya mengangguk.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit menjauh dari perkumpulan teman-temannya. Mereka berjalan menuju jendela yang berada dekat sana.

"Baekhyunie _hyung_!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil Baekhyun dari arah belakang Chanyeol.

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau lihat Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya orang itu. Dia adalah Mingyu, Kim Mingyu.

"Wonwoo ada bersama teman-temanku. Disana."

Ia menunjuk meja bundar yang dikelilingi banyak _namja_.

" _Arraseo_."

Mingyu segera berjalan kearah meja bundar itu. Ia berjalan sedikit mengendap-endap, mau mengagetkan Wonwoo.. mungkin?

Disaat ia ingin menepuk pundak Wonwoo, sang pemilik pundak terlebih dahulu menoleh. Dengan wajah _awkward_ nya dia menurunkan tangannya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Huh?"

Mingyu mencondongkan badannya, "E-he he he.. aku ketahuan ya?" Bisiknya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi Mingyu. Ia menepuk kursi disebelahnya, memberi kode untuk Mingyu duduk disebelahnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Mingyu segera duduk di kursi itu dan sedikit menggesernya mendekat dengan Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ menghampiri meja bulat tersebut. Diikuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada di belakang mereka. Salah satunya adalah seorang kepala Badan Intelijen Korea Selatan, Kim Suho.

"Hormat!"

Mingyu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Kai, Seungcheol dan Sehun memberi hormat pada Suho, kepala Badan Intelijen Korea Selatan itu.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Kalian semua, ikut aku."

Perintah itu membuat keenam namja itu beranjak dari sana dan mengikuti langkah sang ketua.

Ketika mereka sedikit menjauh, Wonwoo beranjak dari kursinya. Tapi, lengannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun, "Tidak apa."

Ia terpaksa harus duduk lagi dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk. Ketika yang lainnya sedang membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, dia hanya bisa gelisah memikirkan apa yang sedang Mingyu serta teman-temannya bicarakan. Hal buruk 'kah? Pikirannya benar-benar bercabang sekarang.

.

"Aku hanya akan memberi tahu kalian tentang berita ini. Tapi, berita ini belum ada satupun yang mengetahuinya. Jadi, kalian akan tetap menjaga kerahasiaan berita ini! Mengerti?!"

" _Algesseubnida_!"

Sekarang mereka semua ada di _basement_ JW Marriott Hotel. Tempat yang mereka pilih sangat sepi dan juga sangat kurang pencahayaan.

"Sudah 25 hari ini kalian diliburkan, dan pastinya kalian tidak tahu ada kabar dari Jepang sana. Sekarang Jepang sedang diserang oleh sebuah wabah yang masih belum diketahui namanya."

Semua yang ada disana sedikit terkejut mendengar berita itu. Memang mereka semua baru saja diliburkan dari tugas-tugas, jadi tidak heran kalau mereka sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang berita ini.

"Wabah itu sudah pernah tersebar 2 tahun yang lalu, tapi pemerintah Jepang dapat menindak lanjutinya dengan cepat sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Namun sekarang, wabah itu sedikit susah di ketahui. Para dokter di Jepang belum ada yang tahu dari mana virus ini berasal dan bagaimana penyebarannya." Jelas Suho.

"Maaf hyung. Aku mau tanya, berarti.. tidak ada pencemaran lewat udara? Dan wabah ini masih di Jepang atau sudah memasuki wilayah Korea?"

Seseorang bermata sipit mengajukan pertanyaan. Kenapa ia memanggil Suho hyung?

YUP!

Mereka semua dulunya satu sekolah, dan Suho adalah _sunbaenim_ mereka. Suho juga sedikit risih kalau harus di panggil _sajangnim_ ataupun panggilan-panggilan yang menyangkut pangkatnya.

"Aku masih belum tahu mengenai penyebarannya. Semoga saja tidak. Dan menurut laporan yang diterima, Korea masih aman. Aku masih belum tahu kelanjutannya. Tapi, yang pasti kalian harus menjaga rahasia ini. Dan, aku minta kepada kalian semua untuk waspada."

Semua yang ada disana menganggukkan kepala.

" _Algesseubnida_!"

.

Suho berjalan menuju _lobby_ hotel dengan wajah lelahnya. Ia ingin segra pamit dari pemilik acara dan tidur dengan pulas di _apartment_ nya.

 _BUKH_

"Ah! _Joesonghabnida_."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang pemuda tinggi menabraknya dari arah depan. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata dan memakai _hoodie_ hitam.

"Aku tidak melihat. _Joesonghabnida_."

"Ah, _gwenchana_."

Suho menepuk-nepuk pundak sang pemuda. Ia tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah dari seseorang itu.

" _Gamsahabnida_ , Aku permisi."

Setelahnya, pemuda itu melewati Suho dan memasuki _lift_ yang baru saja terbuka itu. Suho tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu barang jatuh dari kantong sang pemuda.

"Hey!"

Terlambat.

Pintu _lift_ itu sudah tertutup terlebih dahulu. "Aish!"

Ia mengantongi barang tersebut dan memilih untuk menunggu _lift_ selanjutnya.

.

"Semuanya! Perhatian!"

Baekhyun berdiri di depan teman-temannya. Seruannya membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Karena ini hari yang membahagiakan bagiku dan Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau…"

Ia sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"…Kalian menginap dihotel ini?"

Semua disana terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Tenang-tenang. Kami sudah memesankan banyak kamar dan tentunya sudah membayarnya. Jadi, kalian bisa bebas memilih kamarnya." Ucapnya meluruskan.

" _Jinjja_ , hyung?" Tanya Mingyu tidak percaya. Baekhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Maksimal, 3 orang perkamar." Ucap Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian bisa ke _resepsionis_ sekarang dan mengambil kunci. Selamat menikmati!" Tutupnya dan segera berlalu bersama Chanyeol entah kemana.

.

 _CKLEK_

Mingyu membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Wonwoo. Mereka mendapat kamar di lantai 23, sangat tinggi bukan? Kamar mereka hampir mirip dengan sebuah _apartment_ , memiliki ruang keluarga, ruang makan, bahkan ruang tamu. Hanya saja luas nya tidak melebihi sebuah _apartment_.

Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Wonwoo juga begitu takjub dengan ukuran kamar mereka. Hanya satu malam tapi kamarnya seluas ini? pikirnya. Hyungnya itu benar-benar.

Mereka berdua melepas jas masing-masing dan memasuki kamar. Mingyu merebahkan tubuh tingginya di kasur berukuran _king_ _size_ itu.

"Ah.. Lelahnya~"

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan bersender pada _headbed_. Pemuda tinggi itu menepuk-nepuk kasur di sisi kanannya, memberi kode untuk Wonwoo mendekat. Pemuda Jeon itu pun langsung mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya.

Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo agar mendekat, "Hyung tidak lelah?"

"Tentu saja aku lelah. Tapi tidak terlalu." Jawab Wonwoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Sebaiknya bersihkan dulu tubuh hyung." Suruhnya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Wonwoo. Pemuda sipit itu segera beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia menyalakan TV dan mengganti-ganti _channel_ secara acak. Namun tiba tiba ia merasa kegerahan. Dilihatnya pedingin ruangan yang ada di atas TV. Benda persegi panjang itu nyala, tapi kenapa ia kegerahan?

Ia benar-benar merasa gerah sekarang. Padahal, pendingin ruangan itu sudah di setting dengan suhu 20°C. Ia membuka kemeja putih yang melapisi tubuhnya dan melemparnya dengan asal.

"Sekarang lebih dingin." Gumamnya. Ia melanjutkan acara 'mari mengganti-ganti chanel secara acak'nya hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

 _CKLEK_

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Mingyu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari TV. Disana terdapat sosok namja kurus dengan balutan _bathrobe_ yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Matanya tak berhenti menatap sosok yang ada di depannya ini. Rambut yang sedikit basah dan badan kurus yang terbalut oleh _bathrobe_ itu membuat dirinya ingin menerkam namja manis di depannya ini.

"Kenapa kau buka baju?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil menunduk, memungut kemeja yang Mingyu lempar tadi.

"Aku kepanasan, hyung."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk dan berjalan menuju lemari. Menggantungkan kemeja putihnya dengan _hanger_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak hotel.

"Hyung, sini!"

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Wonwoo mendekat. Pemuda dengan surai hitam legamnya itu berbalik dan berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk disana.

Wonwoo mendekat dan duduk berhadapan di pangkuan Mingyu. "Kenapa, heum?"

Mingyu mencondongkan badannya dan mencium bibir Wonwoo lembut. Tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tengkuk Wonwoo untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Melumatnya dan menyesap bibir tipis itu dengan kuat yang tentu saja di balas oleh sang empu.

Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk melingkar di leher Mingyu. Meremas rambut belakang Mingyu dikala sang empu rambut memainkan benda tak bertulang miliknya.

 _Cpkhh cpkkhh_

Suara kecipak terdengar karena ciuman panas mereka. _Bathrobe_ milik pemuda Jeon itu ditarik perlahan oleh Mingyu. Ia mengelus punggung mulus itu dengan sensual. Mengecup pundak putih yang terekspose itu sambil sesekali menggigitnya kecil.

Wonwoo memainkan tangannya di dada bidang Mingyu yang terekspos dengan jelas itu. Semakin lama semakin turun, menjelajahi perut rata dan juga berbentuk milik pemuda Kim itu.

Mingyu dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan membaringkannya dengan perlahan. _Bathrobe_ yang tadi menutupi tubuh polos itu sudah terbuka sempurna. Menampakkan tubuh Wonwoo tanpa sehelai benang pun.

Bibir Mingyu bermain di leher mulus namja manis di bawahnya. Gigit, hisap, kecup. Berulang-ulang ia melakukannya hingga tanda yang terbentuk terlihat sangat jelas. Wonwoo mendongak, memberikan akses untuk Mingyu agar membuat lebih banyak tanda lagi.

Bibir Mingyu berpindah semakin atas, mengecup seluruh bagian wajah Wonwoo tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Dimulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi dan berakhir di bibir tipis berwarna _pink_ milik pemuda manis bermarga Jeon itu. Ia melumat bibir bawah dan atas Wonwoo secara bergantian hingga terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"Emmphh.."

Sedangkan sang empu hanya bisa meleguh disaat bibirnya di lumat secara bergantian. Tangan Mingyu turun ke bawah, tepatnya di bagian bokong. Meremasnya pelan lalu mengelusnya dengan gerakan menggoda. Wonwoo yang dibawahnya terkekeh merasakan sensasi geli yang diberikan oleh Mingyu. Rangsangan-rangsangan yang di berikan untuknya begitu menggoda dan membuat badannya memanas.

"Emmmhhhh.."

Wonwoo merasakan sensasi menggelitik di bagian dadanya. Tangan Mingyu yang awalnya ada di pinggang kini beralih naik ke atas dadanya. Memainkan _nipple_ nya sambil sesekali menyubit kecil benda mungil itu.

"Sshhhh.."

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya di saat kepala Mingyu bermain di lehernya. Mingyu memainkan lidahnya di bagian leher dan dada Wonwoo. Memilin kedua _nipple_ milik Wonwoo sambil sesekali mencubitnya.

"Ahhh.."

Desahan Wonwoo terdengar saat Mingyu mulai menghisap _nipple_ sebelah kanannya. Lidah Mingyu bergerak dengan lihainya di atas dua tonjolan kembar itu.

"Euunngghhh..ahh.."

Desahannya kembali terdengar dikala tangan Mingyu semakin turun kebawah. Memainkan serta mengelus 'adik'nya dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual.

Tangan Mingyu menggenggam penisnya yang sudah sedikit menegang. Wonwoo menggeliat, tidak tahan dengan sengatan-sengatan bak listrik yang ia rasakan disaat nafas Mingyu terhembus dan tepat mengenai penis miliknya.

"G-gyuuuhh.. a-ahhh shh.."

Desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Mendengarnya, seringaian Mingyu tercetak semakin jelas. Tangannya semakin gencar menjalankan aksinya, naik-turun naik-turun membelai batang penis Wonwoo.

"Ahhh…" Di detik berikutnya, Wonwoo sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Cairannya tumpah di tangan Mingyu hingga mengenai dada pemuda tan itu. Mingyu merangkak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Wonwoo.

Menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu dengan sedikit lumatan yang menghiasi penyatuannya. Mingyu kembali memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Wonwoo. Menyesap lidah itu dan mengajaknya kembali 'bermain'.

 _Cpkh cpkh_

Ia melepas tautan panasnya dengan Wonwoo. Tersenyum manis sambil membelai wajah penuh peluh milik kekasihnya.

"Hyung, aku menginginkanmu.." Ucap Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya.

Mingyu mengarahkan tangannya pada bagian selatan Wonwoo. Memasukkan satu jarinya yang mana membuat namja sipit dibawahnya mendesah pelan. Ia menambah jari tengahnya dan menggerakkannya seperti gerakan menggunting.

"Ahh.. ahh.. Gyuhh.." Desah Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka celananya dan membuangnya asal, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak di balik dalaman yang menutupinya.

"Pelan-pelan.." Cicit Wonwoo kecil.

Wajahnya entah kenapa memerah melihat benda panjang itu. Padahal, ini bukan kali pertamanya melihat benda itu.

Mingyu mengelus pipinya sambil mengecupnya. Kain putih itu sudah dilempar Mingyu entah kemana. Ia melebarkan kedua paha Wonwoo dan menciumi kedua belah paha tersebut, membuat sang empu menggeliat tertahan.

Ia mengocok kejantanannya pelan sebelum memasuki lubang Wonwoo. Pemuda Jeon itu menutup kedua matanya erat. Tangannya menggengam seprai dengan kuat. Mingyu mendorong kejantanannya masuk, dan perlahan benda panjang nan besar itu mulai masuk kedalam lubang sempit milik Wonwoo.

"Akkhh.." Ringis Wonwoo.

Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya, tetap saja rasanya sakit. Tanpa sadar air mata Wonwoo sudah jatuh dari sudut matanya. Mingyu yang melihatnya berhenti sebentar dan mendekat kearah wajah _namja_ manis dibawahnya itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dirinya begitu cemas. Ia kemudian mencium pemuda itu lembut, memberikan ketenangan untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

" _Mianhae_.."

Mingyu mengusap wajah Wonwoo yang penuh dengan peluhnya. Wonwoo membuka matanya, menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Walaupun sebenarnya rasa sakit itu masih mendera bagian bawahnya.

Mingyu berhenti sejenak. Ia mencium Wonwoo dalam, mencoba mengalihkan sakit yang mendera bagian selatan kekasihnya itu.

"Umh.." Leguh Wonwoo disaat tangan Mingyu memainkan _nipple_ miliknya.

Wonwoo dapat merasakan nafas berat Mingyu berhembus mengenai titik sensitifnya. Ia berusaha menahan pekikannya disaat Mingyu mulai memasukkan _milik_ nya lagi. Diremasnya seprai putih yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

Tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Mingyu, "Hyung bisa mencakarku untuk melampiaskannya."

Ia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya ingin fokus untuk menahan pekikannya. Tangannya sekarang sudah berada di pundak Mingyu. Ia meremas pundak tegap milik Mingyu sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

Dalam satu hentakan, Mingyu sudah berhasil memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya pada lubang sempit milik Wonwoo.

 _JLEB~_

"Akkhh!"

Wonwoo menahan ringisannya. Ia mencakar pundak tegap Mingyu yang mana menghasilkan garis-garis berwarna merah disana. Mingyu memejamkan matanya sebentar, merasakan sakit yang mendera pada pundaknya. Walaupun ia merasakan nyeri pada pundaknya, ia tahu jika Wonwoo lebih merasakan sakit di bagian bawahnya.

Wonwoo benar-benar merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Matanya juga sudah memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan. Walaupun tidak sesakit saat pertama kali melakukannya, tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti di belah menjadi dua bagian.

Mingyu menghapus air mata dari pelupuk mata Wonwoo. Mengecup bibirnya lembut dan sedikit melumatnya. Entah kenapa, selama ini ciuman Mingyu lah yang membuatnya begitu tenang.

Mingyu mulai memaju mundurkan _milik_ nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tangannya bermain di area dada Wonwoo, memilin dan sesekali menyubit dua benda mungil yang ada disana untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada bagian bawah Wonwoo.

"Oohhhh.. hyunghh.. ahh.. ahh.."

Mingyu berusaha mengontrol nafsunya agar tidak menumbuk Wonwoo terlalu keras.

"Eungghh.. Ahhhh…"

Tubuh Wonwoo tersentak-sentak saat Mingyu menambah kecepatan tusukannya. Desahan mereka saling bersahutan antara satu sama lain.

 _Clokh Clokh_

Penyatuan mereka menghasilkan bunyi nyaring yang memenuhi kamar itu. Suasanan disana juga berubah menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya walaupun pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

"Ohh.. shh.. hyunghh.. ahh.."

Mingyu menutup matanya erat dikala lubang anal Wonwoo tidak sengaja menjepit _milik_ nya.

"Gyuuhh.. ahhh.."

Mingyu semakin gencar menambah kecepatan tusukannya. Nafsu birahinya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Wonwoo meraih rambut belakang Mingyu, meremasnya sebagai pelampiasan sensasi-sensasi menggelitik bercampur perih yang menyerang bagian bawahnya.

"F-fasterhhh.. aahh.. pleasehhh.."

Entah kenapa kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Yeahhh.. ohh.. shh.."

"Gyuuhh.. ahhh.. ak_.. ahh.."

Wonwoo merasa perutnya di hinggapi banyak kupu-kupu. Itu bertanda klimaksnya semakin dekat.

 _CROTT_

"Ahhh.."

Ia mendesah disaat cairannya menyemprot keluar hingga mengenai perut hingga dada miliknya dan Mingyu.

"Ahh.. hyuunngghh.."

Mingyu masih bertahan menyodok lubangnya di bawah sana. Tubuh kurus itu terhentak-hentak karena sodokan dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Hyunnggghhh!"

 _CROT CROTT_

Beberapa tusukan berikutnya akhirnya Mingyu berhasil klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu menutup mata merasakan cairannya yang keluar dengan banyaknya memenuhi lubang Wonwoo.

"Ahhh.."

Wonwoo merasa bagian bawahnya terasa menghangat setelah Mingyu mengeluarkan cairannya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. Sisa-sisa cairan Mingyu terlihat keluar dari sela-sela penyatuan tubuh mereka.

 _PLOP_

Mingyu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang hangat milik Wonwoo. Ia mengusap kening berpeluh kekasihnya, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata sang kekasih lalu mengecupnya.

Lalu, direbahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh lelah kekasihnya. Tubuh Wonwoo sedang membelakanginya saat ini. Ia mengecup pundak mulus itu berkali-kali, menghantarkan rasa geli untuk sang pemilik pundak.

"Gyu~ berhenti~" Rengek Wonwoo kecil.

Ia mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. Mingyu ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan memeluk tubuh kecil itu dari belakang. Ia ingin memberikan rasa hangat untuk kekasih manisnya itu.

" _Jalja_ ~"

.

Di kamar lain, terlihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang saling tindih. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang dibawah. Baekhyun meleguh di saat Chanyeol memainkan kedua _nipple_ nya dan membuat gerakan abstrak disana.

"Eunngghh Yeoll.. fasteerhh.."

Bagian bawah mereka menyatu. Peluh membasahi tubuh polos keduanya. Baekhyun mengerang disaat Chanyeol menjilati bagian lehernya.

"Ahh..Baekhh.."

Di beberapa tusukan berikutnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menjemput klimaks mereka.

 _BRUKK_

Chanyeol jatuh menimpa Baekhyun. Ini adalah klimaks ke 3 untuk Chanyeol dan ke 5 untuk Baekhyun. Keduanya terkulai lemas diatas ranjang _king size_ itu. Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya agar menjauh dari tubuh kecil kekasihnya dan berbaring disebelahnya.

Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan kekasih _giant_ nya ini.

"Yeol.." Panggil Baekhyun. Ia mendongak melihat mata bulat milik pemuda bermarga Park yang akan menjadi suaminya itu.

"Heum?"

"Eumm… tidak ada. Aku hanya memanggilmu saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

Ia dihadiahi cubitan kecil di hidungnya oleh Chanyeol. Selanjutnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama, entah apa yang lucu.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Ini sudah menjelang pagi." Suruh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun pun tertidur di dalam dekapannya, merasakan kenyamanan yang di beri oleh Chanyeol kepadanya.

. . .

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _2017.09.15_

 _01.15 a.m JST_

 _Kriiieett_

" _Ready_?"

Seseorang pemuda tinggi berkacamata mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Eumm..Ya, bisa dibilang seperti itu. _Doshite_?"

Pemuda tinggi lainnya yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu mendekatinya.

" _Ie_. If you can, you finish up quickly with the number of lots. Understand?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada lembaran-lembaran serta beberapa botol yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, hyung! _Honestly_ , aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan bahasa inggrismu itu. _But, I can understand the point._ "

" _It's okay, if that true_ …"

"Ya! Begini-begini aku juga pintar bahasa Jepang, hyung!"

Kalimat terakhir itu membuat pemuda tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu terkekeh pelan, lalu meninggalkan pemuda berkaca mata yang sedang fokus itu.

. . .

 _The Intelligence Agency's Headquarters South Korea_

 _09.45 a.m KST_

 _TOK TOK_

"Masuk!"

Suho terlihat sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir kopi.

"Hormat! Kami mendapat laporan bahwa, pemerintah Jepang sudah angkat tangan tentang wabah ini. Mereka meminta kita untuk mengirim pasukan bantuan. Laporan selesai!"

Seseorang bawahannya memberi laporan yang membuat emosinya lagi-lagi meluap.

"Kirimkan pasukan bantuan! Secepatnya!" Perintah Suho. Ia menaruh cangkir kopi yang ia pegang dengan sedikit keras.

"Baik, _sajangnim_!"

Seorang bawahan itu segera keluar dari ruangan Suho, menyisakan sang atasan yang terbakar emosi.

 _Aku harus membicarakannya dengan mereka!_ Batinnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Ie_ : Tidak ada.

Oke ini aneh.


	3. Chapter 3

Annyeong! Hihihi, Sungra balik dengan ff yang.. yha.. kalian nilai sendiri lah ya :'3

Disini Sungra gamau banyak cuap-cuap gaje hehe, Sungra mau jawab beberapa _review_ aja :) Biar gak pada penasaran, ya walaupun bakal berakhir ditutup-tutupin juga sih. *plak*

DevilPrince : Eum, jadi ga ya? Wkwkwk

Mara997 : Jendralnya udah ada di chapter 2 ya hehe:D

Zarrazr : Engga kok, kucing itu hanya cameo doang :v hanya sebagai penglihatan yang menandakan akan adanya hal-hal buruk gitu deh.

DevilPrince : Liat aja lanjutan chapternya ya :))

Mara997 : Tunggu next chapnya aja ya..

Kyunie : Wabah _*piiip*_ Hehehe :G

Leon : Zombienya lagi _make-up_ , ditunggu aja. Ntar pasti muncul koo *ngelawak ceritanya*

 **.**

 **Meanie - Chanbaek**

 **SVT - EXO fic**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Warn! TYPO(s)! YAOI! BL! AU! OOC!**

Cerita murni buatan Author! Sisanya minjem.

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bosan~"

Wonwoo merengek dengan manjanya. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Kasur yang tadinya rapi, sekarang malah terlihat begitu mengenaskan karena pemuda bermarga Jeon ini.

Bagaimana tidak bosan?

Baru saja sampai _apartment_ , dirinya diacuhkan begitu saja. Mingyu lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dapur, sedangkan Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk tidur-tiduran yang berujung rasa bosan menghinggap di tubuhnya.

 _Drrrrttt Drrrrttt_

Ponsel milik Mingyu bergetar sudah 3 kali banyaknya dan yang ini adalah getaran ke-4. Wonwoo yang sedang asyik dengan gulingnya pun menoleh, _lama-lama mengganggu juga_ , pikirnya. Saat tangan kurusnya ingin meraih benda persegi panjang itu, tangan kekar Mingyu mengambilnya terlebih dahulu.

" _Yeoboseo_?"

Mingyu langsung berjalan menjauhinya sambil keluar kamar. Wonwoo kembali bergelung dengan gulingnya, mencoba mengacuhkan kekasihnya itu.

Tapi dengan seenaknya rasa penasaran mulai menghinggap di tubuhnya. Ia penasaran, kenapa Mingyu harus menjauh saat menelpon? Biasanya tidak. Karena penasaran, Wonwoo pun mengikuti Mingyu menuju dapur.

"Ah, iya hyung. Dimana?"

Wonwoo berdiam di balik tembok. _Mingyu mau pergi?_ Batinnya penasaran.

" _Arraseo_ , hyung."

Mingyu mematikan ponselnya dan menaruh benda itu di saku celananya.

"Pergi kemana?" Gumam Wonwoo kecil.

"Hyung? Kenapa sembunyi?" Tanya Mingyu tiba-tiba.

 _Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?_ Batin Wonwoo terkejut.

Dengan ragu Wonwoo keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan cengiran yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hehe~ _Aniyo_ , aku tidak sembunyi." Jawab Wonwoo sambil menggeleng.

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya, tanda untuk mendekat. Tentu saja Wonwoo dengan ragu melangkah mendekat.

 _GREP_

Mingyu meraih pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan menempelkan badannya dengan milik sang kekasih.

"Kau menguping, eum?"

Mingyu memainkan hidung mancung Wonwoo dengan hidung miliknya.

 _CUP_

Kecupan mendarat di bibir milik pemuda bermarga Jeon itu. Tentu saja itu perbuatan pemuda tinggi di depannya. Mingyu tersenyum jahil saat melihat pipi Wonwoo yang sedikit merona karenanya.

" _Aigoo_ kenapa kau lucu sekali heum?"

Dengan gemas tangan Mingyu mencubit kedua pipi Wonwoo.

"Aish! _Appo_.."

Wonwoo menggosok-gosok pelan pipinya yang baru saja di cubit oleh Mingyu. _Warnanya pasti langsung berubah menjadi merah_ batin Wonwoo tidak terima.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

Mingyu benar-benar gemas, ia jadi ingin mencubit kedua pipi itu lagi. Mingyu melingkarkan kedua tangan Wonwoo di lehernya dan dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh sang kekasih. Wonwoo benar-benar dibuat terkejut, dengan _reflex_ ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Mingyu dan berpegangan erat.

"Ya!" Pekiknya kecil tidak terima.

Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut kekasihnya itu. Tubuh kurus itu didaratkannya diatas _counter_. "Hmm, aku harus pergi."

Wonwoo menghela nafas malas, ia sangat bosan hari ini. Haruskah dirinya ditinggal sendiri di _apartment_ besar ini? Ia memanyunkan bibirnya sambil memainkan ujung baju milik Mingyu.

"Eum, lama?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab Mingyu malah balik bertanya. Wonwoo menatapnya sinis, _Dasar tidak peka!_ Batinnya kesal.

"Ya~! Aku sendiri disini!"

Wonwoo mem _pout_ kan bibirnya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia tak sadar kalau sudah mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

 _CUP_

"Ya! Jangan menciumku terus!" Bentak Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

"Bibirmu terlalu manis untuk tidak dicium, hyung."

Wonwoo hanya menatapnya sinis. Sedangkan Mingyu, ia hanya menyengir tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Hyung, aku pergi ya. Kau baik-baik disini, kalau bisa jangan keluar. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa, _arra_?"

Tatapan sinis Wonwoo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sendu.

" _Arraseo_ , tapi jangan lama-lama _ne_?" Mingyu mengangguk.

Namja Kim itu mengecup pipi putih milik Wonwoo. "Aku pergi."

Mingyu menjauh dari dapur, ia melangkah menuju pintu utama. Mengambil mantelnya sambil melambai pada _namja_ manis yang baru saja turun dari _counter_.

"Hati-hati!" Seru Wonwoo.

.

 _XXXXX Café_

 _11.35 a.m_

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Percakapan dibuka oleh Sehun yang duduk di ujung.

"Begini, aku baru saja mendapat laporan kalau pihak Jepang sudah angkat tangan tentang masalah ini. Jadi.. aku minta kalian bersiap-siap. Kalau keadaan semakin gawat, kalian akan ku kirim ke Jepang." Jelas Suho.

Ia menatap semua yang ada disana dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku tahu kalian masih berat meninggalkan orang-orang yang kalian sayang di sini. Tapi, ini juga demi mereka. Demi keamanan mereka, jadi.._"

" _Algessseubnida_!" Potong 11 _namja_ di depannya.

Suho tersenyum lega mendengarnya, _gomawo,_ batinnya lega.

"Tapi, apakah wabah itu tidak bisa dihilangkan hyung? Penyembuhnya?" Namja blonde yang duduk di sisi kanannya bertanya.

"Eum begini Hoshi-ya. Aku juga tidak tahu tentang penyembuhnya, itu adalah urusan dari para dokter di Jepang. Dokter-dokter Korea belum ada yang mau dikirim ke Jepang. Dan para dokter Jepang masih belum menemukannya." Jawab Suho.

"Tapi kan, hyung pernah bilang kalau wabah ini tidak menular melalui udara atau apapun. Hanya bisa tertular lewat gigitan atau luka dari orang yang terinfeksi."

Pemuda blasteran di depannya membuka suara.

"Nah, iya hyung. Hyung pernah bilang begitu." Hoshi - _namja_ yang bertanya tadi- mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan pemuda blonde itu.

"Itu benar, tapi.. masih belum ada kepastian tentang hal itu. Jadi, pihak Jepang juga masih waspada dengan udara di sekitar mereka." Jawab Suho.

Semuanya melemah, berarti ada kemungkinan wabah itu akan menyebar ke Negara mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin kalian bersiap-siap saja. Apa kalian bersedia?" Tanyanya ragu.

Semua juga menatapnya dengan ragu.

" _Algessseubnida!_ Itu sudah tugas kami!" Jawab mereka membuat Suho kembali merasa lega.

Ia jadi mengingat saat _namja-namja_ di depannya ini mendapatkan tugas pertama mereka.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

"Hyung-deul!" Seseorang berseru dari arah pintu.

"Huaa! Akhirnya kau datang juga Dokyeom-ie!" Seru Hoshi sambil mengambil nampan yang penuh itu dari tangan Dokyeom.

"Tumben. Ada apa?" Pemuda China ber _name-tag_ Wen Jun Hui itu duduk di sebelah Dokyeom.

"Hehe~ tidak ada sih, hyung." Jawab Dokyeom sambil menyengir.

"Ini untuk Sungcheol _hyung_ dan Jun _hyung_."

Ia membawa dua cup ramen dan memberikannya pada dua _namja_ di sisi kanannya.

"Hoshi _hyung_! Kau sudah mengambil bagianmu?" Tanya Dokyeom.

Hoshi yang ada di mejanya mengangkat cup ramennya, "Ne!"

"Ini untuk Mingyu. Tapi, kemana dia?" Gumam Dokyeom.

"Baru saja dia keluar." Jawab Jun yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Arraseo_. Ini untuk Vernon dan _uri_ _maknae_ , Dino." Ucapnya sambil memberikan dua cup itu pada dua _namja_ yang duduk di sebrangnya.

Dokyeom duduk dan mulai menyantap ramennya. Mereka ber-enam dikagetkan oleh pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 _KRIEET_

Seungcehol meletakkan cup ramennya, " _Nuguseyo?_ "

"…"

"Siapa sih?" Gumam Hoshi.

"N _e. Arraseo sunbaenim._ "

"Seperti mengenal suaranya." Gumam Dokyeom.

Mereka menatap pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

" _Annyeong_!"

Seseorang lelaki tinggi tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu! Kau mengagetkan saja." Ucap Jun dari tempatnya.

"Ka-kalian kenapa?" Tanya _namja_ bernama Mingyu itu polos.

 _PUK_

"Aww.."

"Kau mengagetkan saja Kim."

Hoshi yang ada di mejanya melempar cup ramen yang sudah kosong ke arah Mingyu. Dan tepat mengenai kepala pemuda bertaring itu.

"Punyaku mana?" Tanyanya setelah melihat ke-enam temannya memakan ramen.

"Itu di nampan." Jawab Dino.

"Whoa, kalian memberiku 6 cup sekaligus? _Daebak_!"

Ia mengambil dua cup dan membawanya ke meja tempatnya bekerja.

"Enak saja."

Dokyeom langsung mengambil alih salah satu cup ramen itu. "Ini untuk Suho _hyung_ dan yang lainnya."

Mingyu mengangguk-angguk paham sambil menyuap ramennya dengan santai tanpa meniupnya dulu. "Huaah, panas. Air air air! Aku butuh air! Huaahh!"

"Ck, makanya kalau makan itu pelan-pelan. Asal makan aja." Omel Hoshi dari balik mejanya.

 _TOK TOK_

"Aku yang buka."

Vernon melangkah mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Di hadapannya, ada 5 namja berbalut seragam yang sama dengan yang mereka gunakan.

"Ah, Hyung-deul. Silahkan masuk.."

" _Gomawo_ , Vernon-ie." Salah seorang dari kelima namja itu mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Sama-sama, Xiu _hyung_." Jawab Vernon dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Hyung, ada ramen cup untukmu dan yang lainnya." Ucap Mingyu.

"Wah wah wah, tumben. Siapa yang membeli?"

Semua langsung menunjuk Dokyeom yang lagi asyik dengan ramennya.

"Uhukk uhukk, ekhem.. _mwo?_ " Dokyeom seketika tersedak.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu kalian semua kalau kalian ada tugas." Buka Suho.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Tanya Hoshi _excited_.

"Tugas seperti biasa. Hanya saja, bukan disini. Tapi, di Negara lain."

"Whoa? _Jinjja?_ " Suho mengangguk.

"Negara mana hyung?" Tanya Jun.

"Aku kurang tahu. Nanti, coba kalian tanya Jeoseok _hyung_. Aku hanya disuruh untuk memberitahu kalian tentang tugasnya."

" _Algessseubnida_!"

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

 _Mingyu's Apartment_

"Huaahh! Kemana Mingyu?!"

Wonwoo berseru sambil menjatuhkan tubuh tinggi nan kurusnya pada ranjang.

"Aku bosaan.."

Bibir _pink_ nya di majukan beberapa centi. Ia berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas ranjang hingga seprainya kusut (lagi).

 _CKLEK_

"Aku pulang!"

Seruan seseorang di luar sana membuatnya bangkit dan segera berlari untuk menemui seseorang itu. Benar saja, itu Kim Mingyu kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah pulang!" Seru _namja_ sipit itu melihat Mingyu yang baru saja akan melepas mantelnya.

"Mau kencan?" Tawar Mingyu sambil tersenyum manis.

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia segera berlari ke kamar dan kembali dengan pakaian lengkap. Hanya memakai _sweeter_ rajutan berwarna biru dan _jeans._

" _Kajja_!"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar _apartment_. Baru saja keluar dari gedung _apartment_ , Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung, sejak kapan ada toko senapan di sana?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan melihat toko senapan di seberang jalan.

" _Molla_. Mungkin kemarin malam. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Aku ingin membeli beberapa senapan." Jawab Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo menoleh menatapnya.

" _Mwo_? Senapan? Kau sudah punya banyak, Gyu."

Wonwoo sebenarnya membebaskan Mingyu untuk membeli apapun, asal barang itu bisa ia gunakan dengan benar. Termasuk sebuah senapan.

Yang ia bingungkan hanya, untuk apa beli senapan lagi kalau di _apartment_ nya senapan-senapan itu menumpuk hingga memiliki ruangan sendiri? Apakah satu ruangan senapan itu kurang? Apa gunanya semuanya? Pikir seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Ingatkan Wonwoo kalau kekasihnya itu adalah seorang yang sering bersenjata. Dan pastinya sangat suka dengan senapan.

"Tapi, hyung. Itu masih kurang. Boleh ya?" Pinta Mingyu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kurus Wonwoo. _Namja_ sipit itu mengangguk pasrah.

" _Assa_! Kau yang terbaik, hyung-ie!"

Wonwoo hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman. Mingyu segera menarik Wonwoo menjauhi kawasan _apartment_ mereka.

.

 _B. Hospital_

 _04.45 a.m KST_

"Hai Lu!" Sapa Baekhyun pada Luhan, pemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang melewatinya.

"Ah, hai Baek! Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan lembaran di tangannya.

" _Ne_ , kau sendiri? _Shift_ malam?" Tanya Baekhyun balik sambil melepas jas putihnya.

"Sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini. Aku meminta Sohyun menggantikanku. Semoga saja gadis itu mau." Jawab Luhan sambil meletakkan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu pada meja di depannya.

"Ooh.. Kalau begitu, aku duluan Lu." Pamit Baekhyun sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

Saat di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dengan banyak lembaran kertas ditangannya.

" _Annyeong,_ oppa!" Sapa gadis berseragam perawat itu pada Baekhyun.

" _Annyeong_ Sohyun-ah!" Baekhyun menyapanya balik.

Gadis ber _name tag_ Kim Sohyun itu memasuki ruangan yang baru saja akan ditinggalkan oleh pemuda manis itu. Menaruh semua tumpukan kertas itu pada mejanya.

"Tugas-tugas untukmu, Baekhyunee _oppa_." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Berbeda dengan gadis itu, Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya.

"Haah, tugas lagi, lagi dan lagi." Keluhnya.

Sohyun dan Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat reaksi lucu Baekhyun.

" _Arraseo_ , Sohyun-ah. Bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk _shift_ malam? Hanya malam ini.." Pinta Luhan sambil menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" _Arraseo_ , Luhannie _oppa_. Aku akan menggantikanmu." Jawab Sohyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau yang terbaik, Sohyun-ah!" Ucap Luhan sambil melepas jasnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Oke! Aku duluan semua!" Pamit Baekhyun dan segera melenggang dari ruangan itu.

"Ya! Baek! Tunggu aku!" Seru Luhan sambil berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sohyun hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah para _sunbaenim_ nya itu. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel miliknya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan membaca sebuah pesan masuk.

 _XiLu : Gomawoyo, Sohyun-ah!_

Sebuah pesan dari _sunbaenim_ nya, Xi Luhan. Jari-jari kurusnya mengetikkan pesan jawaban untuk _sunbaenim_ manisnya yang satu itu.

' _Ne~'_

 _*send*_

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan berdampingan. Mereka melewati _lobby_ rumah sakit sambil menyapa para perawat dan dokter yang lain.

" _Annyeong_ hyung-deul!" Dua orang _namja_ menyapa mereka dari kejauhan.

Kedua namja tersebut adalah seorang dokter. Salah satu dari dua namja tersebut bersurai panjang.

"Oh, _annyeong_ Jeonghan-ah, Joshua-ya!" Sapa Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

Dokter bernama Jeonghan dan Joshua itu menghampiri keduanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang perawat menubruk lengan kanan Baekhyun dengan cukup keras. "Akh!"

"Ah, _j-jeongsohabnida_.. _U-uisa_ -nim.."

Perawat itu memegangi kepalanya dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat. Perawat itu jatuh terduduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Hayoo-ya, _gwenchana_?"

Baekhyun langsung membantu Hayoo berdiri.

"Ah, aku tidak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Jawabnya.

Keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipisnya. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak menyentuh kening perawat itu. _Demam_ , pikir Baekhyun.

"Kau demam, Hayoo-ya. Kalian bisa memeriksanya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jeonghan dan Joshua. Keduanya langsung mengangguk dan membantu Hayoo berdiri.

"Kami permisi dulu." Pamit kedua dokter muda itu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju pintu utama. "Lu, aku merasa ada yang aneh." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aneh? Apa yang aneh Baek?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Dia aneh. Hayoo.. aneh." Wajah Baekhyun terlihat begitu cemas.

"Hayoo? Dia kenapa? Kau bilang dia demam 'kan? Jeonghan dan Joshua sudah menanganinya. Apa yang aneh?" Tanya Luhan semakin penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, Lu. Aku hanya merasa.. ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dan hal buruk? Ah, _molla_!"

Ia meremas kepalanya sendiri. _Namja_ bersurai cream itu benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Baek." Ucap Luhan menenangkan sambil menggosok pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun.

"Yeah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Gumam Baekhyun kecil.

..

"Gyu, ini namanya apa?" Wonwoo menodongkan sebuah senapan kedepan wajah Mingyu yang sedang berada di sebelahnya. Mingyu yang baru saja menoleh terkejut dengan senapan yang ditodongkan oleh kekasih sipitnya itu.

" _Kkamjjagiya_!"

Mingyu mengelus dadanya, sedangkan Wonwoo terkekeh melihatnya terkejut.

"Hehe~ Ini namanya apa?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Ini namanya M1 Garand." Jawab Mingyu sambil mengambil alih senapan itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

Namja sipit itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya lucu, _hah?_ Batinnya bingung.

"Hyung pasti bingung." Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Mingyu.

 _M1 Garand, itu apa?_ Pikirnya. Mingyu mengusak-usak kepalanya pelan.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka berdua sedang berada di toko senapan yang berada di sebrang gedung _apartment_ Mingyu. Sehabis acara kencan mereka, Mingyu bersikeras ingin melihat-lihat senapan di toko itu. Mungkin akan membelinya.

"Hyung, aku akan membeli yang ini." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengangkat senapan dengan laras panjang itu di hadapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerling, "Ya ya ya, beli saja. Aku tidak tahu itu apa."

"Hehe~"

Setelanhnya, Mingyu melesat menuju kasir dan membayar senapan itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia masih betah melihat-lihat senapan-senapan itu.

" _Kajja_ hyung!"

Mingyu menghampirinya dan menyambar tangannya untuk ditarik keluar dari toko tersebut. Mereka hanya perlu menyebrang saja untuk mencapai _apartment_.

.

"Kau sudah punya banyak, Gyu. Tapi, kau masih merasa kurang?"

Wonwoo meletakan mantelnya dan Mingyu pada tempatnya.

" _Aniyo_ , hyung. Bukan begitu, aku hanya berjaga-jaga." Jawab Mingyu sambil memeriksa senapan barunya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sebuah ruangan di dekat kamarnya.

 _CKLEK_

Ia membuka ruangan gelap itu. Mencari saklar dan menyalakannya. Di ruangan itu ada banyak senjata jenis _shotgun_ dan _handgun_. Beberapa jenis _sniper_ juga ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia meletakkan senapan barunya yang berjenis _shotgun_ itu pada tempat yang kosong. Wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar.

"Aku tidak mau kau terluka, hyung." Gumamnya.

Ia menatap semua senapan-senapan yang ia miliki sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hyungie!"

Ia menerjang tubuh kurus Wonwoo yang sedang bersantai di depan TV.

"Ya! Ya! Lepas, Gyu!" Ronta Wonwoo.

 _Namja_ tinggi itu melepas pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah kekasih emonya itu.

"Hyung, kau tahu cara memakai senjata api?" Tanya Mingyu.

Pemuda sipit di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Hanya sedikit. Aku pernah belajar bersama ayah."

"Yang jenis apa?"

Wonwoo menoleh, merasa sedikit aneh dengan tingkah kekasih _giant_ nya ini.

"Hanya _handgun_. Kenapa?" Mingyu menggeleng dan merangkul kekasih kurus disampingnya itu.

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya bertanya." Jawabnya.

 _Namja_ Jeon itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, menganggap itu hanya basa-basi semata.

 _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa, Ya Tuhan._ Batin Mingyu cemas.

.

 _Chanyeol's Apartments_

 _10.55 p.m KST_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Baekhyun melangkah menuju ranjang terlebih dahulu dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya masih berkelut sejak tadi. _Janggal_ , batinnya.

"Baek? Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang menghampirinya.

 _Namja_ tinggi itu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Yeol, aku.. merasa sedikit janggal." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Janggal? Apa yang janggal? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Tadi, aku menyentuh dahi Hayoo. Ia terserang demam. Tapi, matanya terlihat aneh. Warna hitam pada matanya terlihat memudar." Cerita Baekhyun.

"Memudar?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

 _Drrrttt Drrrttt_

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang berada di nakas berdering dengan hebatnya.

 _Drrrttt Drrrrtttt_

Dengan cepat lengan kurusnya menggapai benda persegi itu dan melihat siapa pemanggil dari sebrang sana.

 _Kim So Hyun_

 _Sohyun? Tumben dia menepon malam-malam_. Batin Baekhyun. Diangkatnya panggilan dari gadis perawat itu.

" _Y-yeoboseo_?"

' _O-oppa!'_

Suara Sohyun terdengar bergetar. Raut wajah Baekhyun semakin terlihat kebingungan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya segera merampas ponsel itu dan menekan tombol _loudspeaker_.

' _O-ppa.. Ye-yeoboseo.. Baekhyunee-o-oppa.. kau masih disana?'_

Suaranya seperti orang menangis.

"I-iya, Sohyun-ah. Ada apa?" Baekhyun bersuara.

' _O-oppa, tolong aku.. hiks..Aku ada di pintu darurat..'_

Sohyun mengecilkan suaranya seperti berbisik.

"Sohyun-ah, ada apa?" Baekhyun benar-benar panik dibuatnya.

' _Grhhh..'_

Tiba-tiba suara geraman terdengar.

' _Siapapun tolong aku..hiks..'_

 _PIP_

Sambungan terputus. Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar panik sekarang. "Yeolli, kita harus kesana."

"Baiklah, kita akan kesana."

Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kunci mobil yang diletakkan di nakasnya.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Hyung, B. Hospital sekarang juga."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera melesat keluar dari _apartment_ mereka.

.

Sesampainya di B. Hospital, keadaan disana cukup sepi. Hanya saja, terlihat sedikit lebih berantakan dari pada saat Baekhyun meninggalkannya tadi sore. Chanyeol mengambil pistol pada _dashboard_ mobilnya.

"Yeol, ada apa?"

Suho yang baru saja sampai menghampiri sepasang kekasih itu dengan pistol yang juga sudah ada di tangannya.

" _Molla_ , hyung. Aku hanya mendengar geraman dan seseorang yeoja masih ada di dalamnya." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, kita akan menyelamatkan yeoja itu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Suho. Mereka berdua mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju pintu darurat yang ada di belakang rumah sakit.

 _KRIEEET_

Keadaan di dalam tangga darurat itu sangat gelap, tidak ada satupun cahaya.

" _Hmpp…_ "

Suara seseorang terbekap tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah atas.

 _TAP TAP TAP_

Suho menyalakan senter dan melangkah menaiki tangga diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia menemukan seorang yeoja yang sedang membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Hmmpp!"

Yeoja itu terlonjak kaget saat Suho menyentuh pundaknya.

"Soh_Hmmpp!"

Baekhyun langsung dibekap oleh yeoja itu.

"Ssshhtt, pelankan suaramu oppa." Bisiknya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Grrhhh.."

Baru saja Sohyun ingin menjawab, sebuah geraman terdengar dari luar pintu tangga darurat. Baekhyun membantunya berdiri dan menariknya keluar dari tangga itu dengan mengendap-endap.

Setelah diluar, Sohyun memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. "Oppa.. hiks.."

" _Waeyo_ , Sohyun-ah?"

Ia mengusap surai pirang Sohyun yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di pundaknya.

"Mereka banyak. Sangat banyak.. hikss.."

"Aku akan memeriksa pintu utama." Ucap Suho sambil melangkah menjauhi Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sohyun.

"Jangan!"

Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik Sohyun.

Sohyun menggelenggeleng, "Jangan kesana, aku mohon. Jangan kesana."

"Aku akan melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya."

Suho melepas genggaman Sohyun pada lengannya.

"Jangan masuk. Jangan berbuat berisik, mereka akan tahu." Ucap Sohyun membuat Suho mnengernyit bingung.

Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menggangguk. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak Sohyun untuk masuk mobil mereka dan menunggu Suho yang kembali dari pemeriksaannya.

Suho melangkah dengan mengendap-endap menuju pintu utama. Ia mengintip dari jendela yang ada di samping pintu. Matanya membulat seketika.

"Oh my god! Sial!"

Ia segera menjauhi pintu itu dan kembali menuju mobilnya.

"Hyung ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah melihat Suho yang berlari menuju mobilnya.

"Ini gawat, Yeol. Kita harus memberitahu semuanya!"

.

 _Mingyu's Apartment_

 _Drrrrttt Drrrtttt_

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia masih mengantuk, baru 30 menit yang lalu matanya terpejam. Mingyu menyalakan lampu tidur yang ada di atas nakasnya.

 _Drrrtt Drrrttt_

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilannya tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya. " _Yeoboseo_?"

' _Mingyu! Gawat!'_

Suara dari sebrang sana terdengar panik.

"Oh, Suho hyung. _Wae_ hyung?"

Mingyu beranjak dari tempat tidur, ia tidak ingin membangunkan Wonwoo yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

' _Mingyu! Beritahu kesemuanya! Wabah itu sudah memasuki kota Seoul!'_

Mingyu terbelalak, "Sial! Celaka!"

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Meanie - Chanbaek**

 **SVT - EXO fic**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Warn! TYPO(s)! YAOI! BL! AU! OOC!**

Cerita murni buatan Author! Sisanya minjem.

 **.**

 _Annyeong_! Maaf buat _update_ nya yang telat ((banget)) :( Cuma mau bilang itu aja sih, intinya, selamat menikmati :) Don't forget to review, mmmuuuaaacchh 3 And, makasi banyak yang udah mau review, follow maupun favorite-in ini cerita :') Awalnya, ga ngira banyak yang respon :')

 **DLDR** kawan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sial! Celaka!"

"B-bagaimana bisa, hyung?"

Ia tidak sengaja sedikit berseru, membuat Wonwoo terbangun dari kegiatannya-bergelung dengan selimut di atas ranjang ukuran _king size_ milik Mingyu-

"Gyu? Ada apa?"

 _Namja_ manis itu menghampiri Mingyu yang berdiri di dekat jendela.

"Argh! Sial!"

 _PIP_

Mingyu mengabaikan _namja_ manis itu.

"Ada apa?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

Mingyu berbalik dan mencengkram kuat bahu Wonwoo. "H-hyung. Aku mohon kau diam di apartemen ini sampai aku kembali. Jangan keluar atau kemana pun, sampai aku kembali. _Arra_?"

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung, "Ada apa, Gyu?"

"Hyung aku mohon. Tetap disini."

Mingyu melepas cengkramannya dan melangkah cepat menuju ruang khusus senapannya.

Ia keluar dengan sebuah tas yang ia selempangkan pada bahunya. Sisi kanan pinggangnya terdapat sebuah pistol dan pada sisi kirinya terdapat pisau kecil.

"Mingyu! Aku mohon, beritahu aku. Ada apa?" Desak Wonwoo.

Ia mengikuti langkah cepat Mingyu yang sedang mengambil kunci mobil dan mantel.

Mingyu berbalik dan mencengkaram pundak Wonwoo lagi, namun sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Hyung, aku harap kau diam disini untuk beberapa saat. Aku akan kembali, dan kau tidak boleh kemana-mana selama aku tidak ada disampingmu. _Arra_?"

 _CHUP_

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonwoo, _namja_ tinggi itu melesat pergi keluar dari apartmentnya.

"Mingyu!"

.

"Hyung! Ini benar-benar gawat!"

Chanyeol mengambil senapan jenis _shotgun_ pada bagasi mobilnya. Dan beberapa peluru yang ia masukkan kedalam tas pinggangnya.

"Awalnya.."

Tiba-tiba Sohyun yang sedang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun bersuara.

"Awalnya.. Seorang pasien berlari menghampiriku yang saat itu sedang ada di tempat resepsionis. Ia berlari dengan tangan dan bahu yang penuh dengan darah." Chanyeol berjongkok di depannya.

"Ia terlihat pucat, dan aku tentu saja panik. Aku mengantarkannya ke ruang UGD dan bertemu seorang dokter disana. Lee _Uisa_ -nim."

Semua yang ada di sana masih fokus mendengar cerita Sohyun, kecuali Suho tentunya. _Namja_ satu itu masih sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya.

"Di UGD itu juga ada Hayoo yang sedang berbaring, tapi seluruh tubuhnya terbalut kain. Aku bertanya kepada perawat Shin disana, dan ia bilang Hayoo sudah meninggal sejak tadi. Dan itu membuatku sangat terkejut."

"Seorang perawat laki-laki mendorong brankar Hayoo dan membawanya pada ruang mayat. Aku mengikuti perawat itu dari belakang secara diam-diam. Saat di tengah jalan, mayat Hayoo bangkit begitu saja. Ia menarik tangan perawat itu dan memakannya." Sohyun terisak pelan.

"Perawat laki-laki itu berteriak begitu kencang, hingga para perawat lain berdatangan untuk membantunya. Aku berdiam diri di balik tembok, tidak berani mendekati sekerumpulan orang-orang itu."

"Aku mengira Hayoo hanya menggigitnya, tapi ia juga mengulitinya. Hikss.. Ia juga mulai menggigit perawat lain yang ingin membantu perawat laki-laki itu.. hiks.."

Baekhyun mengelus pundak kecil Sohyun untuk menenangkannya.

"Saat semua sudah tergigit, ia menatapku. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya tidak lagi hitam. Ia bangkit dari brankar dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan tertatih-tatih. Aku berusaha meredam tangisanku dan berlari menjauhinya, sejauh mungkin."

"Saat aku kembali ke ruang UGD, aku melihat Lee _Uisa_ -nim berteriak sambil memegangi pundaknya yang berdarah. Aku mau menolongnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja pasien yang tadi menghampiriku mencegatku di depan pintu. Wajahnya seperti Hayoo, sangat pucat dan bibirnya penuh dengan darah." Ceritanya panjang lebar.

"Aku berlari, dan terus berlari. Banyak suara teriakan dan tangisan saling bersahutan dari belakangku. Aku tidak berani melihatnya, dan satu tempat yang paling aman adalah tangga darurat."

"Saat aku ingin keluar melalui pintu darurat, aku melihat seseorang pasien tua yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Tubuhnya tidak ada bercak darah satupun. Makhluk itu melaluinya, lalu dengan tidak sengaja pasien itu menjatuhkan tempat sampah yang ada di sampingnya. Makhluk itu menoleh dan langsung menerjangnya. Memakannya dan mengulitinya."

Sohyun sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingat kejadian tadi, tapi ia harus bercerita agar tidak ada lagi korban.

"Makhluk itu sepertinya tidak bisa melihat, mereka hanya bisa mendengar dan mencium. Jadi, aku mohon jangan buat keributan, atau.. hiks.."

"Shhhtt, sudah Sohyun. Jangan dilanjutkan lagi."

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan _yeoja_ itu.

 _CKIITTT_

Tiga mobil terparkir di sisi kanan dan kiri mobil Chanyeol dan Suho. 10 _namja_ keluar dari mobil-mobil itu.

"Hyung! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Hoshi sambil mengokang pistolnya.

"Ini benar-benar gawat. Wabah itu sudah mulai memasuki Seoul. Yang kita tahu, hanya disini yang tercemar. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain." Jelas Suho.

Semua _namja_ disana bersiap dengan senjatanya.

"Baekhyunee _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kau menjemput Wonwoo dan teman-temanmu yang lainnya? Aku akan memberitahu Wonwoo _hyung_ kemana tujuan kalian." Tawar Mingyu.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia meminta kunci mobil pada Chanyeol dan mulai men _starter_ mobil milik kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun dan Sohyun segera melesat menjauhi kawasan rumah sakit itu. Ia menuju rumah teman-temannya dan tujuan terakhirnya adalah ke _apartment_ Mingyu untuk menjemput Wonwoo. 12 _namja_ disana mengambil senapan masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dalam rumah sakit itu.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, seorang pemuda berperawakan sedang mendekati mereka dengan berlari dan sedikit tertatih.

"Graahhhhhh!" Erang pemuda itu.

Hoshi yang ada di paling depan sudah siap menodongkan pistolnya pada pemuda itu. "Sial!"

"Tunggu!"

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, menghalangi Hoshi untuk menembak pemuda itu.

"Jangan pakai senjata untuk yang satu ini." Ucap Mingyu sambil menurunkan pistol milik Hoshi.

"Apa ya_"

Semua seketika terbelalak. Mingyu berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu, tidak dengan senjata. Hanya dengan pisau kecil yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Kim! Apa yang kau_"

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, memberi kode untuk yang lainnya diam.

"Graaahhhhhhh..."

Makhluk itu menerjang Mingyu dan cepat ditangkap oleh pemuda tinggi itu. Ia memegang leher makhluk itu dan menusukkan pisau yang di genggamnya pada pucuk kepala _namja_ di depannya.

 _CRASH!_

Darah memenuhi tangan kirinya.

 _CRASHH_

 _CRASH!_

Ia menusukkan pisau itu pada kepala makhluk itu berkali-kali hingga sang makhluk jatuh terduduk di bawahnya. Ia mengambil senapan jenis _shotgun_ -nya yang ia selempangkan pada bahu kanannya.

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

 _BUGH!_

Ia menghantam kepala itu berkali-kali dengan ujung bawah senapannya dengan keras hingga membuat kepala itu tak berbentuk lagi.

Hoshi dan yang lainnya mendekatinya, "Kim, kau…"

"Jangan menggunakan senapan untuk satu makhluk ini. Karena itu akan mengundang yang lainnya datang." Ucap Mingyu sambil membersihkan tangannya di baju makhluk penuh darah itu.

.

 _Drrrttt Drrrttt_

Wonwoo dengan cepat berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Di layarnya, tertera nama kekasihnya, Mingyu.

" _Y-yeoboseo_? Gyu?" Wonwoo membuka percakapan.

' _Hyung, Baekhyunee hyung sekarang sedang menuju apartemen. Dia akan menjemputmu, antar semuanya ke villa Suho hyung yang ada di daerah Gangnam. Aku akan menyusulmu.'_ Ucap Mingyu dari sebrang sana.

"Tunggu, Gyu. Sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak bisakah kau menjelaskannya?" Wonwoo benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan kekasih _giant_ nya itu.

' _Maafkan aku, hyung. Baekhyunee hyung akan menjelaskan semuanya. Oh, jangan lupa untuk membawa senapan yang sudah aku siapkan di dalam tas hitam. Tas hitam itu ada di ruang khusus senjata, di meja dekat lemari coklat. Aku mohon hyung, aku akan menyusulmu.'_

Suara kecupan terdengar dari sebrang sana sebelum sambungan terputus.

Wonwoo bergegas mengambil tas yang dimaksud Mingyu dan menyiapkan semuanya. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut saat ini. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Mingyu seorang.

Setelah siap dengan segala hal yang ia perlukan, ia keluar dari _apartment_ dengan mengendap-endap. Lorong gedung itu begitu sunyi, karena para pemiliknya yang sedang asyik bergelung dengan selimut mereka.

 _Drrrtt Drrtt_

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, sebuah pesan masuk.

 _ByunBaek_: Wonwoo-ya, aku menunggu di pintu utama. Ppali!_

Ia tidak membalasnya, dilangkahkannya kaki panjangnya untuk segera memasuki lift.

 _TING!_

Hanya beberapa menit waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Ia melihat sudah ada dua mobil hitam yang terparkir di depan pintu utama gedung itu.

" _Ppali_!" Baekhyun melambai padanya dari dalam mobil. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur di pundaknya.

"Lu, Wonwoo yang akan mengemudi." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Luhan keluar dari mobil untuk bergati posisi dengan Wonwoo.

 _Namja_ Jeon itu memasukkan tas hitam yang dibawanya pada bangku penumpang belakang, disebelah Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah tau akan kemana?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

Ia mulai men _starter_ mobil itu dan mulai melajukannya menuju tujuannya.

.

"Sial! Mereka terlalu banyak hyung!" Seru Seungcheol.

Peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Grrhh.."

"Hoshi! Dibelakangmu!" Seru Dokyeom.

 _DOR!_

Mingyu menembak tepat pada kepala makhluk yang akan menggigit Hoshi dari belakang. Hoshi mengusap peluhnya, "Huhh huuhh.."

 _CRASHH_

 _CRASH_

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang. Sebelum yang lainnya datang." Ucap Suho sambil mencabut pisaunya dari kepala makhluk yang berlumuran darah dibawahnya itu.

Mereka berdua belas pergi meninggalkan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak di lantai rumah sakit. Perempuan maupun laki-laki mereka sama. Mereka adalah mayat hidup. Pemuda-pemuda itu menutup pintu utama dan mengganjalnya dengan kayu, agar sisa-sisa mayat hidup di dalam tidak keluar dan mengacaukan kota Seoul lebih parah lagi.

 _Drrrrtt Drrrtt_

Ponsel Suho bergetar, ia dengan cepat merogoh sakunya.

' _Sajangnim, Kantor di kerumuni mayat-mayat hidup!'_ Seseorang di sebrang sana berseru.

"Sial! Jangan ada yang kesana, jangan sampai kau tergigit!" Perintah Suho.

 _PIP_

Ia mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak. Memasukkan benda persegi panjang itu pada sakunya.

"Ah sial!" Ia meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun mendekatinya.

Suho menggeleng-geleng. "Kantor diserang. Wabah ini sudah menyebar luas, dan Seoul sudah tidak aman."

Semuanya menggeleng tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa?" Jun bergumam kecil.

"Lebih baik kita ke villaku yang ada di Gangnam. Sekarang." Suho memasuki mobilnya yang disusul Chanyeol dan yang lainnya. Empat mobil disana melesat dengan kencang.

.

Wonwoo meremas tangannya sendiri. Dari tadi ia tidak bisa duduk diam, ia begitu mencemaskan Mingyu.

"Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa?"

Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung di todong pertanyaan oleh pemuda sipit itu. Ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju ruang tengah.

"Kau duduk di sini. Dia akan menceritakannya." Ucap Baekhyun mendudukkan Wonwoo di sofa, di samping seorang _yeoja_ yang tidak dikenal oleh _namja_ Jeon itu.

"Siapa dia hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku, Sohyun. Kim Sohyun. Salam kenal, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi." Ucap Sohyun.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan mata sendunya.

"Jadi, Sohyun-ssi. Apakah kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Sohyun menatapnya sendu, wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Yang aku tahu, mereka semua menjadi mayat hidup." Jawab Sohyun.

"M-mayat.. hidup?" Sohyun mengangguk, ia mengusap air matanya yang menetes.

"Mereka yang sudah mati, mereka kembali bangkit. Dan.. hiks.."

Tangis Sohyun kembali pecah. Baekhyun yang duduk dilengan sofa mengusap pundaknya pelan.

"Dan.. mereka memakan manusia."

 _Namja_ sipit itu terbelalak. Ia semakin cemas dengan keadaan Mingyu sekarang.

"Mereka menguliti manusia. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, yang aku tahu mereka bukan lagi manusia seperti kita. Mereka adalah ancaman bagi kaum manusia." Jelas Sohyun.

Wonwoo membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Maksudmu.. mereka menjadi _zombie_?" Melihat Sohyun mengangguk, Wonwoo menghela nafas berat.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" Gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Ada yang datang!" Luhan yang sedari tadi diam di ruang tamu berseru.

Mereka semua berlari menuju pintu utama, kecuali Sohyun yang masih menangis di sofa.

"Siapa, hyung?" Tanya Woozi.

" _Molla_." Jawab Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan siapa orang yang keluar dari mobil-mobil itu.

"I-itu kan.."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan orang-orang itu dari jendela sebelah kanan. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam langsung melangkah maju untuk membuka pintu utama lebar-lebar.

"Hai, hyung." Seseorang _namja_ tinggi berambut pirang menyapanya.

"Huang Zi Tao!" Seru Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Mereka berempat berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Kau jadi juga kesini. Aku kira kau tidak akan mau." Sindir Baekhyun.

"Woozi-ya, kau tahu mereka siapa?" Bisik Wonwoo kepada Woozi.

Pemuda bersurai gulali itu hanya menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak akan ingin kesini, kalau tidak dibujuk oleh mereka." Ia menunjuk dua pemuda di belakangnya.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah Lay.

"Annyeonghaseyo, _nae ileum-eun_ Kim Chen _imnida_!" Sapa pemuda berwajah kotak di sebelah Lay.

"Huang Zi Tao _imnida_." Sapa singkat Tao.

"Mereka Seungkwan dan Minghao." Tunjuk Tao kepada dua pemuda di belakang Lay dan Chen.

"Annyeonghaseyo! _Nae ileum-eun_ Boo Seungkwan _imnida_!"

Pemuda c _hubby_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan ditambah dengan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

"Annyeonghaseyo! _N_ _ae ileum-eun_ Xu Minghao _imnida_!" Pemuda dengan wajah polos itu mengenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengajak mereka masuk, sedangkan Lay dan Tao menutup pintu utama.

Saat Wonwoo dan Woozi baru saja berbalik, tiba-tiba Tao bergumam kecil. "Ada yang datang lagi rupanya."

Mereka semua kembali ke pintu utama untuk melihat siapa yang datang, dan terdapat empat mobil berjejer dengan rapi di belakang mobil Tao dan kawan-kawan. Seorang namja bermantel hitam keluar dari salah satu mobil itu.

"Annyeong Suho-ssi!" Sapa Baekhyun.

Wonwoo yang dibelakangnya terbelalak, _kalau begitu.. berarti Mingyu.._ Batinnya menggantung.

Ia berlari keluar, tidak ada tanda-tanda Mingyu disana. _Namja_ terakhir yang masuk ke villa adalah Chanyeol, ia tidak melihat keberadaan kekasih bertaringnya itu.

"Hyung!" Seseorang berseru.

Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang ia temui.

"Wonwoo _hyung_!"

Itu suaranya Mingyu, pikirnya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_! Disini!"

Mingyu melambai dari belakang mobil milik Suho. Namja sipit itu segera berlari menghampirinya.

 _GREP!_

"Gyu!"

Wonwoo memeluk tubuh tinggi Mingyu erat. Sedangkan _namja_ tinggi itu terlihat membalas pelukan Wonwoo sambil mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, "Aku sudah disini hyung."

" _Ne_ ~ Aku tau." Wonwoo ikut melepas pelukannya.

"Hyung, kau mau membantuku? Ini berat sekali."

Ia mengangkat dua buah tas yang penuh dengan senjata berlaras panjang. Wonwoo segera mengambil tiga buah tas yang sama, namun ketiganya lebih ringan dari pada tas yang dibawa Mingyu.

Mereka berdua masuk ke Villa bersama. Saat ingin menutup pintu utama Villa, Mingyu sedikit melihat sekelilingnya.

 _Semoga disini aman._ Batinnya.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana ini hyung?" Sehun membuka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kantor pusat diserang, dan aku belum tahu berita selanjutnya." Jawab Suho.

Ia juga pusing memikirkan semua ini. Kenapa wabah itu cepat sekali merambat? Pikirnya.

"Jadi, kita akan tetap berdiam diri disini?"

Tao dengan santainya melipat kakinya.

"Aku tahu ini bukan Villa milikku. Tapi, apakah tidak lebih baik kalau kita menemukan cara untuk membasmi wabah ini sebelum semua warga terkena?" Tanyanya.

 _Namja_ bermata panda itu terlihat serius sekarang.

"Kalau aku tahu, aku akan melakukannya." Jawab Suho.

"Apakah kalian semua bisa menggunakan senjata?" Tanya Mingyu yang sedari tadi terlihat merenung.

"Banyak dari mereka tidak bisa, Min." Jawab Hoshi cepat.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian latihan membawa senjata?" Tawar Mingyu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang ada disampingnya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan kita hadapi setelah ini. Dan kita juga belum tahu, Villa ini aman untuk bersinggah atau tidak. Jadi, untuk menghalau kejadian-kejadian buruk lainnya, bukan lebih baik kalau kalian belajar menggunakan senjata?"

Semua terlihat menimbang ucapan Mingyu.

"Kalian belum tentu selalu ada di daerah pengawasan kami. Dan kami juga belum tentu bisa mengawasi kalian terus menerus. Maka dari itu, baiknya kalian bisa menggunakan senjata untuk menjaga diri kalian sendiri."

Semua mata menatapnya.

"Aku setuju dengannya." Ucap Tao cepat.

"Aku juga." Ucap Suho setelahnya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

.

 _Suho's Villa_

 _2016.03.14_

 _08.15 a.m KST_

"Karena ini adalah hal baru bagi kalian, jadi akan lebih mudah jika kalian menggunakan jenis senjata _handgun_."

Suho membagikan satu-persatu pistol untuk ke 11 orang di depannya.

"Jika ada _zombie_ di depan kalian, kalian pasti akan merasa ketakutan dan merasa tubuh kalian akan kaku. Kalian hanya perlu menarik pelatuknya dan mengenai otak makhluk itu. Kalian harus mengangkatnya searah dengan pandangan mata." Lanjutnya.

"Pegang senjata kalian dengan benar. Jangan gugup, _rilex_ saja."

"Dan aku ingatkan untuk kalian. Jangan menaruh telunjuk kalian pada pelatuk sampai kalian siap untuk menembak."

"Baiklah, silahkan dimulai."

 _DOR_

 _DOR_

 _DOR_

 _DOR_

Suara tembakan memenuhi ruangan itu. Ruangan itu tentu saja kedap suara, hanya Suho dan ke-sebelas orang yang ada di dalamnya saja yang dapat mendengar suara tembakan itu.

"Baekhyun, jangan gugup. Fokus!"

Seruannya menyentak _namja_ manis bersurai cream yang sedang menggenggam senjata itu.

"Maaf aku sedikit menaikkan volume suaraku. Suara tembakan itu akan menenggelamkan suaraku. Baiklah, lanjutkan."

"Lay, kau sudah mulai bisa."

 _Namja_ bernama Lay itu mengangguk.

"Sohyun! Kau harus lebih fokus!"

Seruannya kembali membuat seorang _yeoja_ tersentak. _Yeoja_ manis itu mengangguk ragu, dipikirannya masih terngiang tentang kejadian semalam.

 _CKLEK_

"Bagaimana? Ada kesulitan?"

Tao yang baru saja masuk langsung menyenderkan tubuh tingginya pada dinding di samping Suho. Wajahnya begitu menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada sama sekali." Jawab Suho sambil melenggang pergi dari hadapan pemuda Huang itu. Sedangkan Tao, ia hanya tersenyum mengejek.

"Ck."

Tao memilih mengelilingi ruangan itu. Melihat koleksi senjata Suho, mungkin?

Disaat sedang asyik melihat-lihat, ia dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku? Hanya melihat-lihat. Omong-omong, seleramu bagus juga Kim." Ucapnya dan langsung berlalu dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian semua! Terus lanjutkan latihan!"

.

"Hei!"

Mingyu dikejutkan oleh tepukan pada pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda sipit tengah menyelempangkan senapannya.

"Kim, aku masih penasaran tentang semalam."

Pemuda itu duduk disampingnya.

"Tentang?"

"Tentang.. kau yang membunuh _zombie_ itu. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau membuat keributan dapat mendatangkan _zombie-zombie_ yang lain? Ya.. Sebelum Suho hyung memberi tahu kalau keributan dapat membuat mereka mendatangi kita."

Mingyu tersenyum kecil, "Aku dan kekasihku sering melihat serial _zombie_ di TV."

Hoshi - _namja_ sipit- menatapnya tidak percaya. Mingyu menoleh, "Benar, aku sering melihat mereka menggunakan pisau agar sekumpulan _zombie_ lainnya tidak mengerumuni mereka."

"Hanya karena serial TV?" Tanya Hoshi tidak percaya. Yang tentu saja dijawab anggukan pasti oleh Mingyu.

"Aku dan Wonwoo _hyung_ sering menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton serial-serial seperti itu. Menjijikkan, iya. Menyeramkan, iya. Mengagetkan juga iya. Tapi entahlah, semua itu bisa menghilangkan penat kita berdua." Cerita Mingyu.

"Terus, kau tidak mual atau apa?"

Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku pernah melihat sekilas film _zombie_ di laptop teman SMP-ku dulu. Ia juga penggemar _zombie_ dan hal-hal lainnya yang menjijikkan. Saat itu, aku melihat makhluk itu sedang mengoyak isi perut laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Laki-laki itu tentu saja berteriak sangat keras. Aku yang hanya melihat sekilas saja, sudah mual. Tapi dia? Ia tak henti-henti menatap layar itu dengan tatapan kagum. _Heol_!" Cerita Hoshi heboh.

"Mungkin dia sudah terbiasa. Aku juga sudah biasa melihat yang seperti itu, jadi aku tidak terlalu merasa jijik. Jujur sebenarnya aku takut saat menusukan pisau kecil itu pada otak _zombie_ - _zombie_ itu. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Kalau takut yang menguasaimu, kau tidak akan bisa melawannya. Dan kau akan mati." Ucap Mingyu enteng.

"Oh, iya. Apakah kau merasa tempat ini aman untuk disinggahi?" Tanya Hoshi.

"Aman. Tapi tidak untuk selamanya."

Mingyu berdiri dan berlalu dari sana.

 _TAP TAP_

"Hoshi-ya, kau tak mau sarapan? Sarapan sudah siap."

 _Namja_ bersurai gulali menghampirinya.

" _Arraseo_ , Woozi-ya." Jawabnya sambil merangkul _namja_ manis itu lalu berjalan memasuki villa.

.

"Sudah aku ingatkan bukan? Tetap fokus! Jangan pikirkan yang lain-lain. Tetaplah fokus."

Suho menasehati ke-enam orang yang sedang asyik menarik pelatuk pistol mereka masing-masing.

Sudah 3 hari berturut-turut mereka melakukan latihan ini. Sebagian dari mereka sudah mulai latihan yang lebih berat, yaitu dengan objek yang bergerak.

"Baekhyun, lebih fokus okey? Lihat titik putih itu, dan tarik pelatuknya."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun yang terkena. Ia mengangguk pasti dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

 _CKLEK_

"Suho-ya, mari berganti. Kau terlihat lelah."

Xiumin menghampiri Suho yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Kau juga butuh istirahat." Lanjutnya.

Suho menoleh menghadapnya sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat lebih."

"Aku akan menggantikanmu."

Xiumin bersender pada dinding sambil bersedekap. Ia memperhatikan ke-enam orang yang sedang dilatih Suho.

"Kalian, cobalah lebih fokus dan _rilex_. Jangan tegang. Itu akan membuat peluru pada pistol itu mengenai titik putih di papan itu." Ucap Xiumin lembut.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Xiumin.

.

"Jadi, kalian sudah ku anggap siap. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin saja hal baik, atau.. hal buruk. Entah itu apa. Jadi, aku mohon untuk kalian semua untuk lebih fokus untuk menyerang para _zombie-zombie_ itu. Mengerti?" Ucap Suho.

Semua mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh keluar. Makan siang sudah siap."

Suho melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian sudah bekerja dengan baik."

Xiumin tersenyum sambil ikut berlalu dari ruangan itu. Yang tersisa hanya 10 orang _namja_ dan seorang gadis.

"Hyung, _kajja_." Ajak Wonwoo pada Baekhyun.

Pemuda manis itu sedari tadi melamun hingga tak mendengar panggilan dari Wonwoo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo menggerakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Eh? K-kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun gagap.

"Ayo makan siang." Ajak Wonwoo lagi.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan pasrah lengannya di tarik oleh Wonwoo.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Gumam Wonwoo sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

"Semoga."

.

 _Drrrrttt Drrrttt_

Ponsel Suho bergetar, ia segera merogoh sakunya dan melihat siapa orang yang men _dial_ nya.

 _Drrrrtttt Drrrttt_

 _Kim Sung Jae? Dia.._

 _Drrrtt Drrtt_

Getaran-getaran itu membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Dengan perasaan penasaran dan takut ia mengangkat telephone itu.

" _Apakah ini Kim Su Ho? Kepala Badan Intelijen Korea Selatan?"_

Suara di sebrang sana memulai percakapan.

"Iya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

" _Kau tahu aku kan? Sungjae."_

"I-iya hyung. Aku tahu."

" _Suho-ya, Seoul sudah mulai tersebar wabah. Apa itu benar?"_ Tanya Sungjae.

"I-iya, benar."

" _Kalau begitu, lusa datanglah ke gedung xxxx. Kemiliteran Jepang akan mengirim helikopter yang akan di daratkan pada atap gedung itu pada malam harinya."_ Suho terbelalak.

"Apa kalian.."

" _Iya, kami mengirim sedikit bala bantuan. Semoga saja cukup untuk menampung orang-orangmu."_ Jelas Sungjae.

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Terima kasih, hyung."

 _PIP_

Suho menutup telephone dan segera masuk ke dalam villanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Meanie - Chanbaek**

 **SVT - EXO fic**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Warn! TYPO(s)! YAOI! BL! AU! OOC!**

Cerita murni buatan Author! Sisanya minjem.

 **.**

 **DLDR** kawan!

 **.**

 **.**

Bagi kalian yang minta lanjut, ini udah ya~ Semoga suka :*

 **HAPPY READING and Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam sudah datang, langit sudah gelap. Hanya ada bulan dan bintang-bintang yang menghiasi kegelapan malam.

"Jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya hyung?"

Hoshi duduk di samping Suho yang sedang menikmati teh malamnya.

"Kurasa baik. Ajak semuanya berkumpul." Suruh Suho kemudian berlalu.

Hoshi segera beranjak untuk memanggil teman-temannya yang ada di lantai dua maupun di lantai satu. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan membentuk lingkaran.

"Jadi, besok pagi kita akan pergi dari sini. Temanku dari Jepang datang untuk memberi bantuan pada kita, dan mereka membawa 3 helikopter. Aku rasa itu dapat menampung kita semua." Ucap Suho.

Semua disana seketika terlihat sumringah.

" _Jinjja_ , hyung!?" Tanya Kai dan Chanyeol heboh.

Suho mengangguk pasti, "Jadi, persiapkan semua barang kalian. Kita akan pergi besok sekitar jam 7. Karena perjalanan ke gedung itu sangat jauh, aku minta kalian membawa semua persediaan yang ada di villa ini."

" _Arraseo_!"

Semuanya bubar. Sebagian dari mereka mengumpulkan persediaan makanan serta persediaan apapun yang akan dibutuhkan nanti.

Chanyeol berniat mengumpulkan senapan-senapan milik Suho. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ruang khusus milik hyungnya itu.

 _CKLEK_

 _DOR DOR_

Baru saja ia membuka pintu coklat itu, suara tembakan sudah menggema di dalamnya. Ia berjalan masuk, pemuda Park itu dikejutkan oleh seorang _namja_ mungil bersurai cream sedang menatap fokus papan di depannya. Papan itu memiliki banyak sekali lubang, tapi tidak dengan titik tengahnya.

"Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ manis itu adalah Baekhyun. Sedari tadi, ia menghilang entah kemana. Chanyeol pikir ia sedang bersama Wonwoo atau yang lainnya. Ternyata, kekasih mungilnya itu sedang berlatih.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tetap tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Chanyeol. Ia masih tetap fokus pada papan di depannya dan pistol yang sedang digenggamnya.

 _DOR DOR_

Peluh berjatuhan dari pelipisnya. Sudah sejak sore tadi Baekhyun menghilang, ia juga tidak ikut makan malam. Apakah sedari sore dia disini? Pikir Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ tinggi itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"UGH!"

 _DOR DOR_

"Hei hei, sudah Baek. Kau sudah bisa menggunakan pistol ini." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan pistol yang sedang di genggam kekasih mungilnya.

"Belum Yeol! Kau tidak lihat, aku sedari tadi belum bisa mengenai titik putih itu!"

Baekhyun menjawabnya dingin. Namun suaranya sedikit bergetar, seperti seseorang yang sedang menahan nangis.

"Besok kita coba lagi. Yang penting kau harus fokus Baek."

Baekhyun meronta dari pelukan Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata merahnya.

"Aku sudah fokus Yeol! Harus bagaimana lagi?! Apakah aku masih kurang fokus?!" Bentaknya pada Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu Baek. Kau sudah bisa fokus, hanya saja kau belum memperdalaminya. Badanmu juga pasti sudah kelelahan." Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun, namun tangannya dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah berusaha Yeol! Aku sudah berusaha! Apakah ini masih kurang? Hiks.."

Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Chanyeol mendekat dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha Baek."

Ia mengelus surai cream itu lembut. Mengecupnya sesekali memberi ketenangan untuk pemuda di dekapannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya dan membalik tubuh Baekhyun menghadap papan di depan mereka. "Sekarang, coba kau lihat titik putih itu. Bayangkan itu adalah hal yang membuatmu muak, membuatmu marah, membuatmu kesal, atau hal lainnya yang membuat emosimu naik."

Baekhyun menatap lurus titik putih pada papan itu. Ia todongkan pistol itu lurus dengan arah matanya.

"Kau hembuskan nafasmu pelan-pelan, lalu.."

 _DOR_

"Tepat!"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Dirinya berhasil mengenai titik putih itu.

"Aku berhasil!" Serunya sambil berbalik memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Iya kau berhasil!" Ucap Chanyeol mengusak pelan surai cream itu.

" _Gomawo_ , Yeol. Dan.. _Mian. Mian_ aku sudah membentakmu." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sedang emosi Baek." Ucap Chanyeol.

 _Namja_ tinggi itu berlalu kebelakang untuk mengumpulkan semua senapan yang dibutuhkan.

"Yeol, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"Teman Suho _hyung_ dari Jepang datang untuk membantu. Mereka akan datang lusa malam dan kita diminta untuk kesana. Mereka membawa helikopter yang akan menampung kita semua." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Dan, kita harus mempunyai persediaan untuk kesana. Karena jaraknya dengan villa ini sangat jauh." Tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sambil ikut bantu memasukkan peluru-peluru pada tas berwarna hitam milik Suho.

"Oh iya. Aku mau tanya. Tadi, kau membayangkan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku? Aku membayangkanmu selingkuh di depanku." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

" _Mwo?_ Bagaimana bisa kau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak terhadap tunanganmu ini, eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Kalau tidak benar, kenapa kau marah?"

"Kau ya!"

Chanyeol mencubit hidung Bakekhyun gemas.

"Ya! Lepas!"

 _Namja_ bermarga Byun itu memukul-mukul tangan besar Chanyeol agar melepaskan hidungnya.

"Aku benar. Kalau kau selingkuh akan ku tembak kau!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menodong Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang ia buat berbentuk pistol.

"Pyushh!"

Baekhyun mengikuti suara senapan yang biasa digunakan oleh koboi-koboi di film yang ia sering tonton. Ia juga mempraktekkan bagaimana cara koboi itu meniup asap yang keluar dari ujung pistol itu. Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu.

.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah siap?" Tanya Suho yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari semuanya.

Mereka sekarang sudah siap dan akan berangkat menuju gedung apartment tempat teman Suho yang akan mendaratkan helikopternya. Mereka semua naik ke dalam mobil masing-masing dan mulai melesatkan kendaraan itu begitu cepat.

 _PUK_

Mingyu merasa pundak kirinya sedikit berat. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan kekasih emonya itu tertidur pada pundaknya.

"Hei, hyung masih mengantuk?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, tentu saja. Mingyu tersenyum, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Wonwoo dan mendekapnya erat.

Wonwoo sedikit menggeliat, pemuda itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku ketiduran, ya? _Mian_ Gyu."

"Tidak apa. Kalau hyung masih mengantuk tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu disini." Ucap Mingyu sambil menarik kembali tubuh kurus itu. Wonwoo tanpa menjawab lagi segera kembali tidur pada pundak lebar Mingyu.

"Yeol, kenapa sepi sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun di tengah jalan.

"Orang-prang pada kemana ya?" Gumamnya kecil.

" _Molla_ , Baek." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia masih fokus dengan mobil Suho yang ada di depannya.

Mereka sudah melewati 45 menit perjalanan. Suho yang berada paling depan berhenti mendadak membuat mobil-mobil di belakangnya juga harus berhenti mendadak.

 _CKIIIITT_

Mobil Chanyeol berhenti mendadak membuat dua pemuda yang sedang asyik tertidur di belakang terdantuk oleh kursi di depan mereka.

"Awh.."

" _Mian_ , Gyu, Wonwoo." Ucap Chanyeol. Ia dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk keluar mobil dan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

" _Shit_! Apa-apaan ini?!" Seru Suho tertahan.

Di depannya terdapat puluhan mobil yang sedang berderet dengan tidak rapinya. Suasananya sangat sepi, seperti tidak pernah ada seseorangpun yang menginjakkan kaki disini.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Kita tidak bisa lewat."

Chanyeol menghampiri Suho yang sedang berkacak pinggang di samping mobilnya. Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Puluhan mobil itu berjejer di depan mereka dan itu tentu saja menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Padahal gedung itu tidak jauh dari sini." Gumam Suho.

Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah Mingyu dan Hoshi yang mendahului mereka. Kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu berjalan melintasi jejeran mobil-mobil itu sambil melihat-lihat ke dalamnya.

"Tidak ada orang hyung!" Seru Hoshi dari depan sana.

"Kalian berdua kembali!" Seru Suho balik. Ia mengumpulkan semua teman-temannya di depan mobilnya.

"Gedung itu tidak jauh dari sini. Bagaiamana kalau kita melanjutkannya dengan berjalan?"

Semua saling tatap sebentar, kemudian mereka mengangguk menyanggupi.

"Baiklah, kalian semua bawa semua perlengkapan yang ada di mobil. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal." Perintah Suho. Ia mengambil beberapa barang di bagasinya.

Mereka semua berjalan menyusuri jalan yang dipenuhi oleh deretan mobil itu. Suho dan Chanyeol berada di paling depan, memimpin jalan. Sisanya berada di belakang mengikuti mereka.

"Awhh.." Ringisan terdengar dari arah belakang Baekhyun.

Namja manis itu menoleh dan mendapati Sohyun sedang berjongkok sambil memegangi pergelangan kaki kananya. Darah segar mengalir dari bagian yang di pegang oleh gadis itu.

"Sohyun-ah, _gwenchana_?" Sohyun mengangguk.

Ia menyampirkan tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam. Sebuah kain putih panjang. Ia melilitkan kain putih itu pada lukanya dan mengikatnya cukup erat.

" _Nan gwenchana._ "

Sohyun mengambil _tissue_ dan membersihkan tangannya yang terdapat sedikit bercak darah.

" _Kajja_!" Ajak Baekhyun. Ia meraih tangan Sohyun dan menyampirkannya pada pundaknya.

"Baekhyunee! _Kajja!_ " Luhan berseru dari depan.

" _Ne!_ Aku menyusul!"

Baekhyun memapah Sohyun untuk membantunya berjalan. Mereka berjalan mengikuti rombongan mereka yang sudah jauh di depan mereka.

.

"Hyung, apakah masih jauh?"

Hoshi mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Suho yang ada di paling depan.

"Kira-kira 5 blok dari sini lalu belok kanan. 3 blok dari sana sudah sampai." Jawab Suho santai sambil memperbaiki letak ranselnya.

"Grhhhh.."

Suara geraman terdengar, membuat semua yang ada disana terdiam. Termasuk Suho. Geraman itu terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka, mungkin hanya beberapa meter saja.

"Tunggu. Kalian semua diam disini." Suruhnya.

Ia memberi kode untuk Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Hoshi dan Mingyu untuk membututinya dari belakang. Mereka berjalan menuju semak-semak belukar yang ada di sisi kanan jalan.

"Ergghh.."

Suara itu semakin dekat terdengar. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap dan mulai menyingkap semak-semak itu.

" _Holy shit!_ "

Suho mengumpat, lalu dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri. Mereka menemukan 3 tubuh manusia dengan tubuh yang sudah hancur. Perut yang sudah terkoyak serta isi dalam yang keluar berceceran di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh itu. Kepala ketiganya sudah tidak memiliki bentuk.

Dan, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. Mereka melihat sekumpulan _zombie_ sedang berkumpul dengan mulut yang bercucuran darah segar sekitar 1 meter dari tempat mereka. Tentu saja dengan tubuh manusia yang sudah terkoyak dibawah mereka.

Baru saja mereka ingin bergerak mundur, salah satu makhluk itu menoleh dan menatap mereka sambil mengerang. "Raghhh!"

"Sial! Kenapa makhluk itu membawa teman-temannya?!" Gumam Hoshi kesal. Benar! Makhluk itu bangkit dan mengejar mereka ber-enam. Tentu saja membawa semua teman-temannya.

"Cepat-cepat! Lari!" Seru Suho.

"Semuanya! Lari kearah sana!"

Suho menunjuk sebuah gedung dekat sana, ia sebenarnya tidak yakin itu gedung yang mereka tuju. Tapi, dengan keadaan seperti ini, itu tidak terlalu penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatan mereka semua. Mereka semua berlari menjauhi kumpulan _zombie_ - _zombie_ yang entah dari mana datangnya. Makhluk pemakan manusia itu semakin bertambah banyak mengejar mereka.

Entah mereka yang sial atau apa, sekumpulan manusia itu di kerubuni oleh semua makhluk pemakan daging yang menjijikkan itu. Makhluk-makhluk itu berwajah kisut dan menyeramkan. Mata yang tidak lagi menghitam dan rambut yang benar-benar tipis. Layaknya orang yang sudah mati selama bertahun-tahun.

Walaupun kekuatan berlari para _zombie_ itu berada jauh dibawah dibandingkan kekuatan para manusia itu, tetapi tetap saja mereka akan terkejar juga. Masalahnya, bukan hanya dari belakang saja yang mengejar mereka, tetapi dari samping kanan, kiri maupun depan mereka.

"Errgghhh!" Erangan datang dari berbagi arah.

"Oh tidak! Aku tidak mau tamat sekarang." Gumam Junghan dan Baekhyun bersama.

Di sebelah mereka, Wonwoo dan Luhan terlihat begitu pucat. Peluh mulai memenuhi dahi sekumpulan manusia itu.

"Sial! Kita terjebak!" Gumam Jun.

Ia mengangkat kapak yang sedari tadi di genggamnya. Menebaskan benda tajam itu pada kepala makhluk-makhluk yang berani mendekatinya maupun yang lainnya.

"Kalian semua! Masuk kesana!" Seru Suho.

Ia menunjuk sebuah gedung kosong yang pintu utamanya masih terbuka dengan lebarnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, sekumpulan manusia itu berlari menuju gedung itu. Tentu saja dengan _zombie_ - _zombie_ yang mengerumuni mereka.

"Grrhhhh!"

"Yak! Jangan sentuh aku!" Luhan menghempaskan tangannya yang baru saja akan disentuh oleh salah satu _zombie_ itu.

Seluruh dari mereka sudah berhasil masuk kedalam gedung kosong itu. Pintu utama sudah ditutup rapat ditambah dengan berbagai benda berat yang menghalangi jalan masuk bagi sekumpulan _zombie_ diluaran sana.

Tapi sayangnya benda-benda berat seperti meja maupun kursi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Kaca yang menjadi bahan dasar pintu itu juga tidak akan mungkin kuat menahan dorongan yang sangat kuat dari sekumpulan makhluk pemakan daging itu.

"Ini tidak akan bertahan lama." Vernon mengusap peluhnya. Ia baru saja selesai menaruh meja besar terakhir untuk menjadi pengganjal pintu itu.

"KYAAAAHHH!" Suara teriakan Sohyun terdengar dari belakang.

Gadis itu dikerubuni oleh empat _zombie_!

Sohyun terlihat berusaha menendang-nendang tubuh kurus di depannya untuk tidak mendekat. Matanya sudah memerah dan wajahnya benar-benar menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekatiku!"

"Errgkk.."

Dua dari empat makhluk tadi sudah di tumbangkan oleh Tao. Dua sisanya ia tendang menjauh dan ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu menancapkan pisau kecilnya pada kepala kedua makhluk itu secara berkali-kali hingga keduanya tumbang secara bersamaan.

"Huhh.. huh.."

Sohyun tak bisa mengontrol deru nafasnya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan tadi. Bayangkan saja, dikerumuni oleh makhluk-makhluk yang akan mengoyak tubuhnya hingga tak tersisa. Jantungmu pasti tidak akan bekerja normal jika seperti itu.

" _Gwenchana_?" Sohyun mengangguki pertanyaan Tao.

"Disini tidak aman. Ayo pergi." Ajak Tao lalu melenggang pergi dari sana.

"Mau kemana?" Kyungsoo buka suara.

"Atap mungkin? Mencari tempat yang aman."

Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Meninggalkan sekumpulan _zombie_ yang masih berusaha masuk untuk menerjang sekumpulan manusia itu.

.

 _Kriieet_

"Pintu apa ini? Gelap sekali." Gumam Dokyeom.

Ia menerangi isi ruangan itu dengan senter yang ia bawa. Melihat-lihat isinya tidak apa kan? Pikirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan yang super gelap –menurutnya- itu.

"Hanya barang-barang yang tidak berguna."

 _Trang_

Dengan tidak sopannya ia menendang sebuah barang yang ia pun tak tahu itu apa. Ia hanya asal menendang. Juga, ini barang-barang yang tidak berguna. Tidak masalahkan kalau ia menendangnya?

 _Kresek kresek_

"Siapa?"

Dokyeom mengarahkan senternya pada sebuah suara bising di belakangnya. Hanya pintu yang tadi dibukanya saja yang ia temui. Dan pemandangan gelap di sisi kanan dan kirinya tentu saja.

Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin memasuki ruang gelap itu. Tadi ia sudah mencoba mencari saklar, dan _gotcha!_ Dia menemukannya. Tapi saat akan menyalakannya, ternyata lampu diruangan itu sudah mati sejak lama. Karena rasa penasarannya yang sangat-sangat besar, dirinya pun memilih menelusuri ruangan gelap itu.

 _PUK_

Dahinya seperti menyentuh sesuatu. Benda keras dan sediki berbau aneh. Senter yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya diarahkan pada benda itu.

" _Oh my god!_ "

Ia menutup mulutnya kaget. Matanya membulat dan nafasnya tertahan. Tangannya bergerak naik turun untuk melihat dengan jelas benda keras itu.

Tubuh seseorang pemuda yang sudah membusuk tergantung di atasnya. Saat cahaya senternya mengenai wajah seseorang tersebut, tiba-tiba saja kelopak mata itu bergerak dan terbuka.

"Whoaa!"

Dokyeom mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak-gerak seperti akan meraihnya. Suara geraman tertahan terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

Dokeyom terus menerus berjalan mundur hingga tidak menyadari dirinya sudah keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

 _Bugh!_

"Whoa!"

Punggungnya terkena sesuatu yang membuatnya _reflex_ berbalik.

" _M-mian_. A-aku tidak sengaja."

Ternyata yang ia tabrak adalah Wonwoo. Pemuda kurus itu menatapnya aneh, kenapa ia seperti dikejar hantu? Pikir Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak apa?" Dokyeom menggeleng kaku. Pikirannya masih tidak bisa lepas dari kejadian yang barusan.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Ada apa?" Dokyeom masih tetap menggeleng. Wonwoo tahu, pasti ada sesuatu. Sangat terlihat jelas dari wajah Dokyeom yang pucat.

Tidak ingin penasarannya bertambah besar, namja kurus itu mengambil senter yang ada di tangan dokyeom dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan gelap di depannya. Ruangan gelap yang baru saja Dokyeom masuki.

"H-hyung! J-jangan kesana!" Cegah Dokyeom terbata-bata. Wonwoo menghiraukannya dan tetap masuk.

"Disini tidak ada apa-apa." Gumam Wonwoo. Ia semakin gencar melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu secara perlahan.

"Errgg.."

Sebuah erangan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri sambil menyinari ruangan gelap itu. Tapi ia tidak menemukan adanya seseorang di dalam ruangan gelap itu.

Tiba-tiba mata namja kurus itu menangkap sesuatu yang menggantung. _Seperti sebuah sepatu_ , batinnya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menyinari bagian atas dari sepatu menggantung -menurutnya- itu.

" _Omo_!"

Dirinya benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh pemandangan di depannya ini. Sebuah tubuh manusia yang tergantung dengan kepala yang terikat tali. Sosok di depannya itu kini mengerang tertahan sambil menggerakkan tangannya seperti ingin meraihnya.

"Hyung! Ayo keluar!" Dokyeom yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari ambang pintu berseru.

" _N-ne_!"

Wonwoo berlari kecil menjauhi mayat itu. Dirinya seketika mendadak merinding setelah melihat pemandangan itu. Benar-benar mengerikan!

.

"Hey! Aku menemukan tangga untuk ke atap!" Seru Woozi.

Mereka di bagi beberapa kelompok untuk mencari jalan untuk ke atap gedung kosong ini. Dan setelah beberapa saat berkeliling, akhirnya mereka menemukannya.

"Ayo semuanya, naik!" Suruh Suho. Ia harus memastikan semuanya naik tangga terlebih dahulu, barulah dirinya akan ikut naik. Benar-benar pemimpin yang baik.

 _PRANG!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca pecah tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Cepat semuanya naik!" Suruh Suho sambil ikut naik ke atas tangga.

"Hey semuanya! Aku menemukan ini." Tiba-tiba Sohyun datang dari balik tirai dengan banyak barang di tangannya.

"Sohyun! Cepat naik!" Seru Chanyeol yang kebetulan terakhir naik tangga. Sohyun yang mendengarnya segera berlari mendekati kelompoknya dan ikut naik.

"Graaahhh!"

Sekumpulan _zombie_ datang dan menyerbu mereka semua. Chanyeol dan Sohyun terus berlari mengejar yang lainnya.

"Akh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Sohyun meringis sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya dengan _zombie_ yang ada sangat dekat dengan kakinya.

 _BUGH_! _BUGH!_

Chanyeol cepat-cepat memukul kepala makhluk itu dengan ujung senapan laras panjang yang di bawanya. Ia menyuruh Sohyun untuk berlari terlebih dahulu, sedangkan dirinya menghabiskan beberapa _zombie_.

"Sial! Ini tidak akan ada habisnya."

Ia memilih berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menjauhi sekumpulan makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Hahh.. hahh.."

Sohyun sampai terlebih dahulu daripada Chanyeol. Nafasnya benar-benar memburu.

"Chanyeol mana?" Tanya Baekhyun padanya.

Sohyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk ke belakang. Tapi dibelakangnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya sebuah pintu yang masih terbuka karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Tadi Chanyeol op_"

 _BRAK_

"Bantu aku menahan ini!" Seru Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung saja membanting pintu itu.

Tubuh tingginya ia gunakan untuk mengganjal pintu itu. Kai, Sehun dan Mingyu langsung datang dan membantunya mendorong pintu itu agar tidak terbuka.

"Huh.. huuhh.. cepat cari benda yang bisa menahan ini." Suruhnya.

Semua yang ada di sana berpencar mencari benda-benda keras yang bisa menahan pintu itu dari dorongan _zombie_ diluaran sana.

"Hyung! Aku menemukan ini!" Seungcheol mengangkat sebuah rantai yang lumayan besar dan sebuah gembok besar.

 _BUKH BUKH_

"Ragghhhh!"

Suara dorongan dari balik pintu itu tak henti-hentinya terdengar. Tentu saja dengan diselingi suara geraman-geraman dari makhluk-makhluk yang lapar akan daging itu.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya lebih kuat untuk menahan pintu itu. "Ergh! Cepat bawa kesini dan pasang!"

Seungcheol dengan segera berlari kesana dan memasang rantai serta gembok itu. Walau agak kesulitan karena gembok besar yang susah terkunci itu, namun mereka berhasil menguncinya. Mereka semua bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Huh.. disini benar-benar tidak aman." Chanyeol mengusap peluhnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya pada lantai atap. Dirinya benar-benar sangat lelah hari ini.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Baekhyun menghampirinya dan bertanya dengan cemas. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sohyun terluka. Coba kau periksa dia." Suruh Chanyeol dan langsung diangguki oleh _namja_ manis di depannya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Sohyun yang sedang duduk termenung di atas pipa besar yang ada disana. "Sohyun-ah.."

"Uh? Baekhyun _oppa_. _Waeyo_?" Tanya gadis itu lemas.

"Mana lukamu? Biar aku obati."

Sohyun memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki bagian belakangnya pada Baekhyun.

" _Omo!_ Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat luka di pergelangan kaki Sohyun yang begitu besar dan dalam.

"Aku tergores." Jawabnya.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat lemas. Bahkan, untuk menjawab pun ia harus beberapa kali menarik nafas terlebih dulu.

"Baiklah aku akan mengobatinya."

Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan peralatan kedokterannya dan mulai mengobati kaki Sohyun secara telaten.

.

 _BRUKK BRUKK_

"Err.. Erragghh!"

Sudah dua jam lamanya mereka berdiam diri di tempat itu. Di atap gedung kosong ditemani dengan erangan-erangan dan suara pintu yang hampir roboh di sudutnya ulah dari makhluk-makhluk lapar di baliknya.

"Ini bukan gedung itu." Ucap Suho memecah kehenigan.

"Gedung itu terletak disana."

Ia menunjuk gedung yang memiliki tinggi tidak jauh dari gedung yang mereka injak sekarang. Namun masalahnya adalah, gedung itu ada di sebrang gedung sebelah kanan mereka.

"Tidak terlalu jauh, _hyung_." Ucap Vernon.

"Iya, memang tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi, kau tidak lihat dibawah sana?" Suho terlihat benar-benar frustasi.

"Disana makhluk-makhluk itu bersebaran. Dan sekarang kita terjebak di atap gedung yang salah." Semua menunduk lesu mendengarnya. Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar dari sini?

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita menyebrang ke gedung itu?"

"Lewat bawah." Lanjutnya. Semua yang ada disana menatapnya terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

" _Mwo_? Apa kau bilang Kim? Lewat bawah? Lewat jalan raya? Yang benar saja!" Hoshi bersedekap.

"Dengar dulu. Jadi begini, beberapa dari kita diam di sini, di gedung sebelah kiri itu. Dan sisanya akan pergi ke gedung di sebrang sana untuk menunggu helikopter." Jelas Mingyu.

"Beberapa dari kita yang diam di gedung sebelah kiri itu akan membuat keributan. Pastinya itu akan mendapatkan perhatian dari makhluk-makhluk itu. Dan itu mempermudah kelompok yang menunggu helikopter untuk menyebrang."

"Dan, kalau sebagian dari kita yang menyebrang itu sudah berhasil, giliran mereka yang membuat kebisingan untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari _zombie_ - _zombie_ itu. Jadi, mereka yang diam disini bisa kesana dengan mudah." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Semua yang disana terlihat menatap satu sama lain.

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin itu akan berhasil _100%_ " Ucap Suho lemah.

Ia memang tidak yakin dengan rencana yang Mingyu punya, bukan berarti dia bilang rencana yang dimiliki Mingyu itu buruk. Rencana yang Mingyu punya itu bagus, hanya saja ia tidak yakin akan keberhasilannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membagi kelompok dan berpisah." Ucap Chanyeol.

Suho menoleh, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak yakin helikopter-helikopter yang dikirim bisa menampung kita yang jumlahnya banyak ini. Pasti akan ada yang di tinggal disini. Jadi, kita akan membagi kelompok dan berpisah." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kita akan membagi dua kelompok. Kelompok pertama akan pergi terlebih dahulu dan kelompok kedua yang akan pergi selanjutnya. Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju. Kita akan membagi kelompok."

"Maksudmu, setengah dari kita akan berdiam disini?" Tanya Xiumin tidak percaya yang diangguki oleh Suho.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan menyusul?" Tanya namja _chubby_ itu lagi.

"Tergantung. Kapan helikopter-helikopter itu akan kembali dan menjemput kami." Jawab Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh dengan wajah terkejutnya, "Kau diam disini?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku, Chanyeol _hyung_ , Kai _hyung_ , Sehun _hyung_ , Seucheol _hyung_ dan Hoshi akan berdiam disini."

.

.

.

TBC

Yayyy! Akhirnya chapter 5 nya uda bisa di publish :D Tapi, buat balasan reviewnya, kayanya gak bisa di chapter 5 deh :(( Semoga di chapter 6 besok aku bisa bales-balesin review kalian :) tapi, aku gak janji ya :(( _Mianhae~_ :'((

Jangan lupa **Review** sayanq-sayanq Qu~ :** _MUACHHH!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Meanie - Chanbaek**

 **SVT - EXO fic**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Warn! TYPO(s)! YAOI! BL! AU! OOC!**

Cerita murni buatan Author! Sisanya minjem.

 **.**

 **DLDR** kawan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan berdiam disini, Mingyu-ya?" Tanya Suho yang di angguki mantap oleh Mingyu.

"Aku juga akan berdiam." Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Chanyeol bersuara tiba-tiba.

"Baek, ka_"

"Tidak apa, Yeol. Aku akan disini." Potong Baekhyun. Ia sudah memantapkan diri untuk berdiam disini bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo juga." Ucap Luhan yang membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan terkejut –tapi dingin- dari Sehun. Tapi namja manis itu tak mengubrisnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi, hanya sembilan orang yang akan diam disini?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Ia melihat ke seluruh teman-temannya dan mendapatkan dua _namja_ mengangkat tangan mereka bersama-sama.

"Baiklah, sebelas orang." Tutupnya.

Wonwoo terkejut melihat Woozi dan Junghan mengangkat tangan mereka. Ia sebenarnya mau mengangkat tangannya, namun ia sedikit ragu untuk berdiam disini. Ia melirik namja tinggi disebelahnya. Ia ingin bersama Mingyu, ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Mingyu.

"Hyung?"

Wonwoo di buat tersentak oleh panggilan lembut dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Uh? _Wae_?" Tanyanya bingung. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat nge- _blank_. Ujung bibir Mingyu terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil.

 _CUP_

Mingyu mengecup bibir merah muda itu, membuat sang empu sedikit berjengit. Ia mendudukkan Wonwoo dan menempatkan kepalanya di pangkuan namja itu. Ia memejamkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.

"Kau terlihat benar-benar berantakan." Gumam Wonwoo sambil mengelus surai coklat milik Mingyu.

Mingyu memeluk perut datar Wonwoo, membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ia ingin bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya terlebih dulu, sebelum pemuda emo itu meninggalkannya. "Tidurlah, besok adalah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan." Bisik Wonwoo sambil mengusap-usap rambut belakang Mingyu. Usapan lembut itu menjadi penghantar tidur bagi seorang Kim Mingyu malam ini.

.

"Baiklah, semuanya. Semua yang berdiam disini, silakan berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Dan yang akan naik helikopter, silakan berdiam di samping Suho." Seru Xiumin.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana helikopter-helikopter kiriman dari Jepang akan mengantar mereka.

Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti Woozi dan Junghan ke barisan yang berdiam. Ia membuntuti mereka diam-diam.

"Wonwoo-ya, kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau tidak ikut diam?" Tanya Woozi. Suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat Mingyu yang dekat dengan mereka menoleh.

"Hyung?"

"Aku akan diam disini." Ucapnya mantap.

"Tapi,_"

"Aku bisa menjaga diri." Ucapnya lagi. Mingyu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan berdiam di dekat namja manis itu. Ia menggenggam tangan kurus itu erat.

"Jadi, bagaimana selanjutnya?" Tanya Tao.

"Tadi malam, aku melihat ada tangga di samping gedung itu. Dan gang disana cukup sepi." Buka Chanyeol.

"Jadi, sebagian dari kelompok yang berdiam akan ikut sama kalian. Hanya untuk sementara. Aku, Mingyu, Hoshi, Seungcheol, Kai dan Sehun akan berdiam di gedung itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian para _zombie_ itu." Semuanya mengangguk paham.

"Pakai apa kalian mengalihkannya?" Tanya Dino.

"Dengan cara apapun yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian para _zombie_ itu." Jawab Mingyu.

"Setelah kalian sampai disana, beberapa dari kalian pergi ke gedung di ujung sana untuk tetap mengalihkan perhatian para _zombie_ itu. Jadi, kita yang ada disini bisa menyebrang kesana dengan lebih aman." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Apa semuanya sudah siap?" Suho melihat isi dalam tasnya.

"Semuanya sudah siap." Jawab Xiumin.

Suho menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku mempercayakan ini padamu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Mingyu, _kajja_!"

"Gyu_"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja hyung. Kau tetap bersama mereka, ne? Jangan sampai terpisah." Genggaman Mingyu yang semulanya erat sekarang melonggar. Ia menyempatkan mengecup kening Wonwoo sebelum ikut bersama Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

Suho memimpin jalannya menuju gedung di sebrang sana. Ia dan Xiumin berada di paling depan, sedangkan Dokyeom, Jun dan Tao berada di paling belakang.

"Aman. Semuanya, turun secara perlahan." Perintah Suho. Ia turun terlebih dahulu, yang kemudian di susul oleh Xiumin dan yang lainnya.

"Awhh.." Tiba-tiba kaki Sohyun terpleset.

" _Gwenchana_?" Tanya Tao yang ada di bawahnya. Sohyun mengangguk sambil bergumam kecil.

Mereka semua sudah turun dengan aman. Lingkungan sekitar mereka terlihat sangat sepi, tidak ada _zombie_ maupun manusia. Suho menuntun mereka mendekati bibir gang.

"Terlalu banyak _zombie_ disini."

 _DOR DOR DOR_

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar dari arah atap.

 _DUAR!_

"Apa begini cara mereka mengalihkannya?" Tanya Suho entah kepada siapa. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka semua mengalihkannya. Ia hanya memikirkan, bagaimana ia dan yang lainnya berhasil melewati jalan raya yang dikerumuni _zombie_ - _zombie_ itu.

"Sudah sepi, ayo!"

Suho dan Xiumin memimpin di depan. Mereka semua berjalan dengan mengendap-endap untuk keamanan. Mereka tidak mungkin gegabah dalam hal seperti ini. Para _zombie_ itu sangat peka terhadap suara, sedikit saja suara bisa membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan.

 _DOR DOR DOR_

Suara tembakan masih terdengar nyaring. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya masih berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan semua perhatian para _zombie_ itu. Perhatian yang mereka alihkan bukan hanya satu, melainkan berlusin-lusin.

 _DOR DOR DOR_

"Maju!" Perintah Suho.

Mereka semua berhasil mencapai sebrang jalan. Sekarang, mereka hanya perlu masuk ke gedung besar di depan mereka ini dan menuju atapnya.

"Disana tangga." Xiumin menunjuk tangga kecil yang langsung menuju ke atap gedung.

"Tunggu!" Suho menahan Xiumin yang akan berjalan menuju tangga itu. Ia memberi kode pada namja _chubby_ itu untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di samping tangga itu.

"Ayo." Xiumin, Suho dan Vernon berjalan sambil mengendap-endap menuju tangga itu.

"Graahh!" Ketiga _zombie_ yang ada disana menolehkan kepala mereka. Salah satu dari mereka mulai bangkit dan mendekati ketiga namja itu.

"Graahh!"

 _BUGH!_

Suho berhasil memukul kepala _zombie_ itu hingga membuatnya sedikit tidak seimbang. Tangan kirinya segera menarik kerah baju yang digunakan _zombie_ itu dan menusukkan pisau kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya tepat pada pucuk kepala _zombie_ itu.

Xiumin dan Vernon melakukan hal yang sama. Dua _zombie_ sisanya mereka habiskan dengan begitu mudah. Hanya menancapkan pisau yang mereka pegang, kedua _zombie_ itu sudah tumbang begitu saja.

"Kalian, cepat naik!" Perintah Suho pada yang lainnya. Mereka mulai menaiki tangga kecil itu, dimulai dari Sohyun hingga Dokyeom. Hanya Suho seorang yang belum naik.

Saat baru membalikkan badannya, satu _zombie_ datang dari bibir gang. Tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu, namja itu langsung menaiki tangga.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, siapa yang akan mengalihkan perhatian?" Tanyanya setelah sampai di atas atap.

Tao, Chen, Wonwoo, Baekhyun, Woozi, dan Junghan mengangkat tangan mereka. "Baiklah, kalian bawa ini. Lemparkan ini saat peluru kalian menipis. _Arra_?"

" _Arraseo_." Jawab Tao sambil mengambil tas yang diberikan Suho. Mereka semua mengikuti langkah Tao menuju gedung yang berada di paling ujung.

"Siapkan senjata kalian. Usahakan untuk tidak menghabiskan peluru. Amunisi sangat susah dicari saat ini." Ucap Tao. Ia memberi kode pada Chanyeol untuk segera turun. Namja bersurai pirang itu mengokang senjatanya dan mulai membidik para _zombie_ itu satu persatu.

 _DOR DOR DOR_

 _DOR DOR_

Suara tembakan dari Tao dan yang lainnya membuat kerumunan _zombie_ yang sedang mengerumuni gedung di sebrang sana beralih pada gedung yang sedang di tempati Tao.

"Lemparkan granat-granat itu!" Suruh Tao yang diangguki oleh semuanya.

 _DUAR! DUAR!_

 _DOR DOR DOR_

"Bagus, mereka sudah berhasil menyebrang." Ucap Tao membuat semuanya bernafas lega.

"Ayo kita balik." Ajak Chen sambil meraih tas yang masih penuh dengan senjata-senjata itu.

"Wonwoo, _kajja_!" Wonwoo menerima uluran tangan Baekhyun dak ikut berjalan dibelakangnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti begitu mata sipitnya menangkap sesuatu. Ia melihat sebuah boneka terjepit pada pintu yang ada di sudut atap itu.

"Eh? _Wae?_ " Baekhyun berseru dari depannya.

" _A-aniya_ , hyung. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Balasnya dan langsung melangkah mendekati pintu itu.

Sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berada di bawah pintu berwarna abu itu. Bulu-bulu coklatnya berubah menjadi merah kehitaman. Mungkin karena darah atau lainnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil boneka _teddy bear_ yang berukuran kecil itu.

Baru saja ia membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada boneka itu, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh _zombie_ yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam pintu di depannya.

"Whoa!"

Karena terkejut, dirinya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan terjatuh terduduk di depan _zombie_ yang sudah bangkit itu.

"Wonwoo!" Baekhyun yang tidak jauh disana berseru. Ia juga ikut terkejut dengan kedatangan _zombie_ itu yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Graahh!" _Zombie_ itu berjalan menuju Wonwoo yang masih terduduk di depannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia hanya bisa menghindar dengan terus menerus mundur.

"Graawrr!" _Zombie_ itu menyerang Wonwoo. Giginya sudah siap menggigit leher Wonwoo, jika saja namja Jeon itu tidak menghalanginya dengan pistol yang ia miliki.

Tangan kanannya mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di sisi kanan pinggangnya. Ia sudah siap menusuk kepala _zombie_ wanita itu.

 _PRANG!_

Pisau kecil itu jatuh karena hempasan dari tangan makhluk menjijikkan itu. Tangannya berusaha menggapai bahu Wonwoo dan menggigit lehernya.

 _DOR!_

 _Zombie_ itu tumbang di atas tubuh kurus Wonwoo dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Tembakan tadi tepat mengenai kepala makhluk itu dan membuatnya tumbang begitu saja.

"Huhh.. huhh.."

Baekhyun berlari mendekati Wonwoo yang terlihat masih _shock_. " _Gwenchana_?"

Wonwoo mengangguk-angukkan kepalanya. Ia menyingkirkan badan _zombie_ yang baru saja menimpanya. Darah milik makhluk itu berceceran dimana-mana, terutama di jaket yang Wonwoo pakai.

Mingyu dan yang lainnya datang. Pemuda Kim itu mendekat kearah Wonwoo, "Hyung, _gwenchana_?"

" _Nan gwenchanha_." Jawab pemuda manis itu sambil berusaha bangkit. Boneka _teddy bear_ yang ia lihat tadi masih setia berada di genggamannya.

"Itu.. apa?" Tanya Mingyu yang sadar dengan benda yang ada di genggaman kekasihnya.

"Ah, ini boneka yang tadi aku temukan." Wonwoo mengangkat boneka itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Ini masih bagus. Jadi aku mengambilnya. Walaupun sedikit kotor, sih." Wonwoo memasukkan boneka itu pada tas selempangnya.

"Kau hampir saja digigit gara-gara boneka itu saja? Ish, hyung!" Mingyu mencubit pipi Wonwoo gemas. Ia hampir saja digigit karena sebuah boneka. Heol!

"Ish! Sakit tau!" Wonwoo menghempaskan tangan Mingyu dan berjalan lebih cepat daripada namja tinggi itu. Mingyu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu, sangat keras kepala.

.

"Malam akan datang, hari ini akan dingin seperti kemarin. Kita tidak punya barang untuk dibakar." Ucap Suho pada Chanyeol dan yang lainnya.

"Aku akan mencari buku atau kertas yang tidak terpakai di dalam gedung ini." Ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut bersamamu. Dan yang lainnya?" Suho melihat ke sembilan temannya. Hanya lima dari mereka yang mengangkat tangan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang." Mereka pun menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan lorong lantai teratas gedung itu.

 _TAP TAP_

 _KREEK_

"Sstt, aku mendengar sesuatu." Suho berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan mengendap-endap. Ia menyiapkan pisau kecil di tangan kanannya.

 _PRANG!_

Suho mendekat kearah sebuah ruangan dan mengintip dari balik tembok. Ia melihat ada dua _zombie_ yang sedang berkeliaran diruangan itu. Ia memberi kode pada yang lainnya untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Sedangkan dia yang akan menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Grhh.." Erangan _zombie_ itu terdengar sedikit menjauh.

 _KREEEK_

"Graahhh!"

 _CKLEK!_

 _BRAK! BRAK!_

"Hahh.." Ia berhasil menutup pintu itu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama disana, ia segera menyusul ke-enam _dongsaeng_ nya yang sudah berada di depan sana. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan meja dan kursi.

"Sebuah perkantoran, eoh?" Mingyu bergumam sambil mengumpulkan banyak buku serta bahan-bahan yang mudah terbakar lainnya.

"Hei, kalian tidak ada berniat ke kantinnya?" Tawar Dokyeom.

"Ini ada beberapa tas."

"Baiklah, kita akan ke kantinya. Tapi, kita lihat situasi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Chanyeol.

Semuanya melanjutkan mencari-cari bahan yang bisa dibakar selain kertas. Mengelilingi satu ruangan itu sambil mencari persediaan.

"Kantinnya ada di satu lantai di bawah sini. Mungkin tidak banyak _zombie_ dibawah sana." Ucap Dino.

"Oke, _kajja_!" Ajak Hoshi.

.

"Mereka lama sekali." Gumam Tao.

"Aku akan menyusul mereka." Tiba-tiba Xiumin yang ada disebelahnya menyahut begitu saja. Tao mengangguk setuju.

Xiumin melangkah mendekati pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan lorong di dalam gedung tinggi itu. Baru saja tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya.

 _Kriiieeett_

"WHOAA!" Xiumin tiba-tiba berteriak, mengagetkan ke-tujuh pemuda yang sedang berada di balik pintu.

" _Wae_ hyung?" Tanya Suho.

"Kalian mengagetkanku. Mengerikan!" Xiumin menutup matanya.

"He? Apanya yang mengerikan hyung?"

"Wajah dan tubuh kalian." Setelah mendengar jawaban Xiumin, ke-tujuh pemuda itu melihat tubuh mereka masing-masing.

Tubuh ke-tujuhnya dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak darah. Wajah, tangan, dan baju mereka sangat kotor.

"Oh, ini karena tadi." Sahut Dino enteng.

"Tadi? Ada apa?" Tiba-tiba saja Xiumin mendekat dan wajahnya begitu penasaran.

"Tadi kami melawan banyak _zombie_ hyung. Untung saja kami bisa menghabiskannya, kalau tidak.. aku tidak tahu, deh." Curhat Dino.

" _Aigoo_ , _uri_ maknae.. kau kasihan sekali. Bajumu kotor, dan pasti kau tidak bawa baju ganti, hm?" Xiumin mengelus-elus puncak kepala Dino. Ia mengajak Dino menuju tasnya dan memilihkan si _maknae_ itu baju.

Suho dan yang lainnya memberikan barang-barang yang mereka temukan tadi. Banyak buku-buku tebal di tangan Mingyu dan Vernon. Sedangkan Dokyeom, Suho dan Hoshi, ditangan mereka penuh botol-botol minuman dan makanan-makanan ringan.

"Whoa! Kalian bawa banyak sekali." Ucap Tao senang. Ia membantu Dokyeom dan Hoshi untuk meletakkan makanan-makanan yang mereka bawa.

"Baiklah. Sekarang giliran kalian yang mempersiapkan semuanya." Ucap Suho sambil melenggang pergi dari sana.

"Ck. _Arraseo_." Jawab Tao sedikit ketus. Mereka semua melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing. Ada yang menyalakan api unggun, mempersiapkan makanan, mengecek hal-hal yang kurang, dan lain-lain.

"Hyung.." Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang sedang mengisi peluru pada _magazen_.

"Hm?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Mingyu hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Mengisi peluru. _Wae?_ "

" _Aniyo_."

 _GREP_

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar itu melingkari pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan mendekap tubuh kurus itu dengan erat. Hembusan nafas Mingyu terasa menggelitik disaat mengenai tengkuk pemuda Jeon itu.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Wonwoo yang tahu sesuatu. Mingyu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Wonwoo.

" _Aniyo_."

Wonwoo melepas pelukan Mingyu dan berbalik menghadap pemuda tinggi itu. "Ada apa, hm? Kau mau sesuatu? Atau apa?"

" _Aniyo_ , aku tidak mau apa-apa. Hanya ingin memelukmu saja." Jawabnya sambil kembali memeluk Wonwoo.

"Aku senang kita selamat, hyung. Aku senang bisa melihatmu dengan keadaan baik. Aku senang kita semua selamat dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku senang.."

"..kita tidak menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Lanjutnya dengan isakan yang perlahan keluar dari bibirnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajah Mingyu, menatap mata yang berair itu. Ia mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang tertinggal di pipi pemuda tinggi itu.

"Ssshh, kita semua akan selamat. Kau tenang saja, hm? _Uljima_.. okey?" Mingyu menghapus air matanya dan senyuman mulai merekah dari bibirnya.

"Kau yang terbaik, hyung." Ucapnya sambil kembali memeluk Wonwoo erat. Sangat erat.

" _Arraseo, arraseo_.. Sekarang, kau bantu mereka menyiapkan semuanya. Ingat! Jangan menangis, okey?" Wonwoo menunjuk wajah Mingyu main-main.

"S _hirreo_ , aku mau disini bersamamu." Jawab Mingyu sambil balas mengacungkan telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Wonwoo.

" _Aigoo_.. _Arraseo_.."

.

Matahari mulai terlihat menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, api unggun yang Tao dan Chen buat berkobar sangat besar karena kertas-kertas yang mereka masukan dari tadi. Baekhyun, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Woozi, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dekat api unggun besar itu. Sedangkan sisanya, memilih berkeliling di pinggiran gedung itu untuk melihat-lihat situasi.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Luhan saat ia melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hanya melihat-lihat sebentar." Jawabnya seraya menjauh dari api unggun.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pinggiran gedung tinggi itu. Dari atap, ia dapat melihat _zombie_ - _zombie_ itu sedang mengerumuni gedung mereka. Ada juga yang hanya berjalan-jalan di jalan raya.

Tak sengaja, ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi. Kejadian disaat ia menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari _zombie_ yang akan menerkam namja Jeon itu. Ia bisa menembak tepat sasaran mengenai kepala _zombie_ itu hingga membuatnya tumbang sebelum terlambat.

 _TAP TAP_

 _GREP_

Tiba-tiba saja tangan datang dari arah belakangnya dan melingkar pada leher miliknya. Sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyentuh pipinya berkali-kali. Ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya, yang tidak lain adalah tunangannya, Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa disini, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang melihat-lihat." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol, membuatnya bisa mendengarkan irama detak jantung dari pemuda tinggi dibelakangnya ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Gelap." Ucap Chanyeol yang hanya direspon sebuah gumaman oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Tadi kau sudah membuktikannya." Chanyeol memindahkan kedua tangannya menjadi melingkari pinggang Baekhyun.

"Membuktikan apa?"

"Kau menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari _zombie_ dengan menembak kepalanya. Dan, tepat!" Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Eum! Akhirnya aku bisa melakukannya. Awalnya, aku takut melakukannya. Kau tahu? _Zombie_ itu sangat dekat dengan Wonwoo. Dan, kalau aku salah menembak, Wonwoo lah yang akan terkena. Tapi kalau aku tidak menembak makhluk itu, Wonwoo akan terkena gigit." Cerita Baekhyun.

"Dan hasilnya? Kau bisa kan? Kau menyelamatkan Wonwoo." Chanyeol mencubit kecil pipi Baekhyun.

"Ne~"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh mungil itu dan sesekali mengecupi pipi gembul milik Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo_ , Yeol…" Gumam Baekhyun kecil.

.

"Semuanya! Lihat!" Dokyeom berseru disaat semua orang sedang fokus dengan makanan di hadapan mereka.

"Helikopternya sudah datang!" Seru Dino senang. Ia melepas makanannya yang sudah habis dan segera beranjak mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo semuanya siap-siap!" Seru Suho. Mereka semua mengambil barang masing-masing dan berdiri bersama kelompok mereka. Helikopter yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, mereka tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah bahagia mereka saat ini.

"Eum..Suho _hyung_ , kaki Sohyun sedang sakit. Aku sudah mencoba mengobatinya, tapi belum juga sembuh hingga sekarang. Sepertinya disana alat-alatnya lebih canggih." Ucap Baekhyun pada Suho.

"Baiklah, kita akan menyembuhkannya disana. Kau jangan khawatir, ne?" Baekhyun mengangguk dan membantu Sohyun berdiri.

Suara helikopter terdengar begitu berisik. Angin yang terbuat dari baling-baling yang berputar itu mengakibatkan sampah-sampah serta banyak kertas yang berterbangan.

Saat sudah mendarat dengan sempurna, seseorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap keluar dari salah satu helikopter itu dan Suho segera menghampirinya.

"Sudah cukup lama, hyung." Laki-laki itu mengangguk. Ia menepuk pundak Suho memberi kode agar _namja_ Kim itu untuk segera menaiki helikopter.

"Baiklah semua, sekarang kalian semua naik! Joshua dan Lay! Kalian bantu Sohyun untuk naik. Dan sisanya, masukkan barang-barang yang seperlunya!" Perintah Suho yang segera dilaksanakan oleh semuanya.

"Chanyeol, aku mempercayakan semuanya padamu. Kami akan menjemput kalian, pasti." Chanyeol mengangguk pasti.

"Hyung! Semuanya sudah masuk!" Seru Dino dari helikopter.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Kalian baik-baiklah disini. Kami akan menjemput kalian sesegera mungkin." Pesan Suho yang diangguki oleh 6 _namja_ di depannya. Ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendekati salah satu helikopter.

"Kita semua pasti bisa selamat dari virus ini." Gumam Suho sangat pelan.

.

.

.

TBC

HAII KALIANN! Udah lama nih hehehe, akhirnya update yah hm..

Semoga kalian gak bosen deh liat ini ff hehe, rada gajelas gitu yah ff-nya XD sama kek penulisnya nih XD rada miring miring gitu dehh wkwkwk

Oh iya, aku uda bilang bakal bales-balesin review dari kalian di chap 5 kemarin. So, aku balesnya disini yah~ semoga yang revienya dibales puas dengan jawaban aq :**

Devil Prince : Ada oknum2 tertentu yang nyebarin, nanti di chap selanjutnya bakal dijelasin kok :D

Kyunie : Tunggu chap selanjutnya aja yaahh hehe

Khyra : Kan wonu gabisa megang senjata, jadi Mingyu harus memastikaann he. Idenya dari mana? Dari hati kamu :** hehe

Chanbaekmama : bisa jadi bisa jadi, tapi lengkapnya liat chap selanjutnya yahh :D

Devil Prince : itu Suho

Okee selese hehe. Dikit yah? Hehe. Makasih loh bagi kalian yg udah relain waktu kalian buat baca ini ff :"" terharu aq tu :" makasih banyak juga yang udah review, aku baca semua kok, pada lucu-lucu ihh. Makasih ya yang udah semangatin, aq jadi malu / Makasi juga loh yang udah favorite sama follow /tebar kecup/ Cuap-cuapnya selese dulu yah, aq mau bertapa untuk mendapatkan ide dulu hehe.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yahhh! Aq tunggu loohh /


	7. Chapter 7

**Meanie - Chanbaek**

 **SVT - EXO fic**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Warn! TYPO(s)! YAOI! BL! AU! OOC!**

Cerita murni buatan Author! Sisanya minjem.

 **.**

 **DLDR** kawan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tokyo, Japan_

 _09.15 p.m JST_

Helikopter-helikopter itu mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, kemudian terlihat Suho dan yang lainnya keluar bersamaan sambil membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka. Suho melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia dibuat penasaran dengan pagar-pagar _seng_ yang mengelilinginya.

Ia juga dibuat bingung dengan suara ricuh yang berasal dari belakang mereka. Itu seperti suara geraman yang terdengar seperti suara gemuruh. Sangat ribut.

Tidak hanya bingung, ia juga dibuat terkesima oleh kota kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah pagar _seng_ itu. Semua masyarakat yang ada disana terlihat begitu damai, walaupun diluar sana sangat banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh yang ingin menyantap tubuh mereka.

"Park, kau bawa mereka ke tempat penginapan. Panggilkan perawat untuk membawa gadis itu dan obati luka di kakinya." Perintah Sungjae yang berdiri di depan Suho dengan bahasa Jepang.

" _Wakarimashita_!" Jawab bawahannya sambil memberi hormat.

"Suho-ya, kau dan yang lainnya istirahatlah dulu. Biarkan gadis itu mereka yang urus."

Suho mengangguk dan menyuruh teman-temannya untuk mengikuti pria yang baru saja diperintahkan Sangjae.

"Em.. _hyung_. Dimana aku bisa bertemu denganmu?" Tanya Suho tiba-tiba.

"Nanti aku akan menemuimu." Jawab Sungjae sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Suho. Suho pun mengangguk sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sungjae.

.

" _Hyung,_ aku masih bingung. Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" Buka Suho. Ia dan Sungjae sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di atap gedung penginapan yang sangat tinggi.

Sungjae terdiam cukup lama. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Suho yang menyadari itu malah menyudutkan pria tampan di sebelahnya itu. " _Hyung_? Ini tempat apa?"

"Eh? Em.. Ini.. temp_"

 _BRAKK!_

Belum selesai Sungjae menjawab, pintu yang ada di depannya sudah di dobrak oleh dua orang lelaki. Salah satunya adalah Dokyeom.

"Huh.. _hyung_.. huhh! Itu.. em.."

" _Byoin de mondai ga arimasu! On'nanoko ga kyu ni kawarimashita!_ " Seseorang yang disebelahnya berucap dengan bahasa Jepang.

" _Sugu ni kakuho! Nai yo ni bodo ga arimashita! Sore wa hoka o shotai shimasu!_ " Wajah Sungjae tiba-tiba memanik.

" _Hyung!_ ada apa?" Tanya Suho pada Sungjae. Pemuda bermarga Yook itu segera meninggalkan Suho yang masih terbengong.

"Itu _hyung_ , ada yang membuat kerusuhan. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera kesana!" Ucap Dokyeom panik. Mereka berduapun menyusul Sungjae menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

…

 _Wakarimashita_ : Saya mengerti.

 _Byoin de mondai ga arimasu! On'nanoko ga kyu ni kawarimashita!_ : Ada masalah di rumah sakit! Seorang gadis tiba-tiba berubah!

 _Sugu ni kakuho! Nai yo ni bodo ga arimashita! Sore wa hoka o shotai shimasu!_ : Amankan segera! Jangan sampai ada kericuhan! Itu akan mengundang yang lainnya!

…

 _WUSHH!_

Angin malam tertiup dengan sangat kencang. Baekhyun dan Luhan memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri karena hawa dingin yang menusuk.

"Uuh, kenapa sedingin ini eoh?" Keluh Luhan.

Ia mengusap-usap tangannya lalu menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar, menandakan dirinya benar-benar butuh kehangatan.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu di sudut atap terbuka, menampilkan ketiga namja dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Mereka mengambil tas-tas yang ada di dekat Baekhyun dan menyampirkannya pada pundak masing-masing.

"Semuanya, sambil menunggu helikopter-helikopter itu menjemput, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam gedung ini. Kami sudah menemukan tempat yang pas untuk tidur, hanya untuk malam ini saja." Semuanya menoleh, melihat Chanyeol yang baru saja bicara. Lalu, semua yang ada disana bangkit dan mulai berjalan memasuki gedung yang dipimpin Chanyeol.

 _CKLEK_

Pintu sudah tertutup. Keadaan gelap mulai mendominasi pada gedung itu. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah dari senter yang sedang di genggam Chanyeol.

 _BUK BUK!_

" _Grhh.."_

"Hwa_ mmpp!" Luhan memekik tertahan –setelah bibirnya di bekap terlebih dahulu oleh Sehun.

"Shh.. jangan berisik, Lu." Tenang Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langakahnya.

Chanyeol mengarahkan cahaya senter pada sebuah ruangan yang sudah berisi 6 sofa. Ia memberi kode untuk semuanya agar masuk ke ruangan yang ditunjuknya.

"Malam ini kita akan tidur disini." Ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

Chanyeol, Mingyu Sehun dan Seungcheol menarik benda-benda berat untuk menutupi pintu. Hanya jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada _zombie_ yang masih berkeliaran.

.

"Enghh.."

Wonwoo melenguh tidak nyaman. Ia menggeliat, mencari posisi yang pas untuk tidur. Mingyu yang ada di sebelahnya terbangun karenanya. Mingyu membuka sebelah matanya –sambil memandang Wonwoo bingung.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara seraknya.

"Bokongku pegal." Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu memindahkan tangannya dari pinggang Wonwoo menuju bokong kekasihnya.

"Kau mau apa?!" Bentak Wonwoo tertahan.

Tidak mungkin ia membentak Mingyu dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini. Ia menggeplak tangan mesum Mingyu yang sedang meremas pelan bokongnya.

"Tidur tengkurap." Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah memerintah Wonwoo.

"Cepat." Baru saja ingin memprotes, kalimatnya sudah di potong oleh bentakan tertahan dari Mingyu.

"Awas saja kalau melakukan yang aneh-aneh." Dengan wajah mengantuk, Mingyu mengangguk-angguk. Matanya benar-benar terasa berat untuk dibuka.

Wonwoo pun menuruti perintah Mingyu. Ia tidur dengan tengkurap. Ia merasa was-was dengan tangan Mingyu yang masih ada di bokongnya. Kalau saja pemuda itu melakukan yang aneh-aneh, awas saja!

Setelah Wonwoo tidur tengkurap, tangan Mingyu bergerak untuk menekan-nekan pinggul hinnga bokong kekasihnya. Ia mengurutnya agar kekasihnya itu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sudah enakan?" Tanya Mingyu setelah beberapa menit mengurut pinggul dan pinggang Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Sepertinya pemuda Jeon itu sudah mulai tertidur.

5 menit sudah Mingyu memijat Wonwoo, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya dan tertidur. Lebih tepatnya ketiduran. Mingyu benar-benar lelah hari ini. Benar-benar hari yang panjang.

.

"Baek.. _irreona_.."

Indra pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap suara sang kekasih yang sedang membangunkannya.

"Engg.."

Perlahan mata sipit itu terbuka. Baekhyun menguap lebar sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Chanyol, ia malah terkekeh lucu melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, Yeol. Ngantuk.." Rajuknya. Tangannya bergerak seolah-oleh sedang meraih selimut.

"Mana selimutku~ kembalikan. Aku masih ngantuk~" Ia memukul-mukul pelan lengan kanan Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada selimut, Baek. Kita tidak sedang dirumah." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya, "Kau bercanda."

"Cepat kembalikan~ aku kedinginan~"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia menangkup kedua pipi gembul Baekhyun sambil berbisik pelan, "Buka matamu, Baek. Dunia tidak lagi seperti dulu."

Baekhyun berjengit. Ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat kedua matanya melebar.

"A-apa.. yang.._"

Matanya melihat sekitarnya. Ia tidak berada di _apartment_ nya. Bukan di kasurnya yang empuk.

Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya yang benar-benar berantakan. Beberapa meja dan lemari menutupi pintu masuk. Ruangan yang pengap dan juga berdebu itu di tiduri oleh 12 orang namja, termasuk dirinya.

Air matanya mulai menetes, " _M-mian_.. aku melupakannya."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu sambil mengusap-usap pelan surai _cream_ milik kekasihnya. "Tidak apa. Mungkin, kau belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Aku yakin, kau pasti akan terbiasa nantinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Ia melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol dan memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Yeol, hari ini kita akan berdiam disini?"

"Eum, mungkin iya.. mungkin juga tidak."

" _Wae_? Bukannya kita harus menunggu mereka datang?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Itu kalau situasinya baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak? Kita tidak mungkin ' _kan_ berdiam diri disini terus?" Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol erat.

"Aku mau dunia kembali seperti semula, tidak seperti ini."

"Semua juga menginginkan hal yang sama, Baek."

.

" _Mwo_? Sohyun.."

Tao menunjuk _yeoja_ mungil yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Sohyun menoleh, menatapnya tepat pada kedua bola matanya.

 _DEG_

"D-dia.."

Gadis mungil itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Ia berjalan dengan terseok-seok dengan mulut yang bersimbah darah.

"Erhh.."

Tao melangkahkan kakinya mundur secara perlahan. Ia tidak lari maupun melawan. Matanya menatap tubuh Sohyun yang sudah memiliki banyak bercak darah.

 _B-bagaimana bisa?_

" _Chotto_! _On'nanoko kara hanarete taizai_!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari balik tubuh mungil Sohyun. Tao belum juga tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia masih terus menerus melangkah mundur hingga,

"Raaaggghhh!"

Sohyun berjalan cepat menerjang tubuh Tao. Tao yang belum siap pun _reflex_ menjulurkan tangannya untuk menahan bahu kecil Sohyun.

"Wraarrww.. ragghh!"

Tao dapat melihat jelas kulit _yeoja_ mungil itu yang mengeriput. Rambutnya yang panjang itu menipis, sampai-sampai kulit kepalanya terlihat dengan jelas. Matanya yang hitam berubah menjadi putih sedikit keabuan.

"Raagghh! Erghh..Ragghh!"

Mulut Sohyun bergerak seperti ingin mengigit leher Tao. Suara gigi-giginya yang bertabrakan terdengar begitu nyaring. Sohyun terlihat seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan.

" _Wae_? _Wae_ , Sohyun-ah? _Wae_ kau bisa berubah seperti ini?" Gumam Tao pedih. Tangan kanannya melepas pundak Sohyun dan mengambil pisau kecil yang ada di kantong celananya.

Merasa pundak kanannya tidak tertahan, Sohyun semakin gencar bergerak mendekat untuk menggigit Tao yang masih lengah. Tao yang baru menyadari pergerakan Sohyun, segera bergerak cepat untuk kembali menahan pundak gadis itu.

Pisau kecil bertengger pada tangan kanannya. Kilatan cahaya pada pisau itu menandakan betapa tajamnya pisau itu, walaupun hanya sebesar setengah dari tangan manusia.

"Akh.." Ringisnya. Tao merasa pergelangan tangannya sedikit tergores.

"Raggghh! Erghh.."

"Baekhyun _hyung_ , Sohyun, _mianhae_.."

Setelah mengucapkannya, Tao segera melesatkan pisau kecil itu pada pucuk kepala Sohyun. Kemudian Sohyun terjatuh dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari kepalanya.

Tao menunduk dalam. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun yang sudah menitipkan Sohyun padanya. Ia melihat tubuh kurus Sohyun yang tergeletak di depannya. Darah mulai memenuhi lantai putih itu, tempat mereka berada sekarang.

" _S-sumimasen, anata wa daijobudesuka_?"

Pemuda yang tadi meneriakinya berlari kecil mendekatinya. Tao hanya diam sambil menatap pemuda itu.

" _Daijobudesuka?_ " Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Tao menunjukkan wajah tidak mengertinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan bahasa Jepang, terlebih pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat lengkap dengan nada paniknya yang membuat suaranya tidak jelas terdengar.

" _Dai-jo-bu-desu-ka?_ "

Pemuda itu menggerak-gerakkan badannya, seperti menyuruh Tao untuk membaca bahasa tubuhnya. Tao lagi-lagi mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ayolah, dia juga tidak bisa membaca bahasa tubuh seseorang.

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan. Wajahnya berubah menjadi serius -seperti orang yang sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Are you okay?"

Nah! Kalau begini ' _kan_ Tao tau.

"Hm, yeah. I'm okay." Jawabnya.

"This, girl? Whether this girl will remain muted here?"

"Of course no."

"Ah.. _gomenne.._ "

Tao kembali mengernyitan dahinya. Ah, susah juga berbicara dengan orang ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa Jepang selain, ya atau tidak.

"I'm sorry."

"Ah.. hm. It's okay. Where the mogue, or something like that?" Tanya Tao.

"Ah, there."

Tao mengangguk-angguk. Ia berjongkok dan mulai mengangkat tubuh mungil Sohyun untuk di bawanya pada ruang mayat.

"Akh!"

Baru saja ia mengangkat tubuh Sohyun, pergelangan tangannya kembali terasa nyeri.

"A-are you okay?" Cemas pemuda di depannya.

"Hm. You take this girl in the morgue. I will seek out the drug." Jawab Tao sambil kembali berdiri.

"Me? Are you sure?" _Namja_ itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Then who will? Did others among the two of us?" Tanya Tao. Pemuda itu terdiam sebentar, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"So? It's you." Ucap Tao sambil melenggang pergi. Sedangkan, pemuda tinggi itu hanya menatap tubuh Sohyun yang sudah bersimbah darah dibawahnya.

.

"Tao? _Wae_?" Lay menyapa Tao yang baru saja mendatangi ruangannya.

"Ini _hyung_. Aku hanya mencari obat." Jawabnya.

"Kau _flu_?" Tao menggeleng. Ia menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya yang lagi-lagi terasa nyeri.

"Ini kenapa? Kok bisa begini?"

Lay melihat luka tusukan dengan sedikit goresan pada pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Tadi, aku.." Lay menunggu jawaban dari Tao.

"Aku terkena pecahan beling." Jawab Tao.

" _Mwo?_ Kau habis melakukan apa, hm?" Tanya Lay sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mencari semua bahan yang diperlukan untuk mengobati luka Tao.

"Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Padahal, barang itu baru saja aku beli." Cerita Tao sambil merengut lucu.

" _Aigoo_ , kau pasti merasa kehilangan. Baiklah, kemarikan tanganmu."

Lay langsung mengobati luka Tao yang menurutnya sangat dalam itu. Untung saja, urat nadinya tidak terkena.

.

"Sungjae _hyung_!"

Suho mengejar Sungjae yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Pemuda yang di panggil itu menoleh dan memberikan tatapan bingungnya.

"Ada apa tadi? Apakah ada masalah serius?" Tanya Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu ini bisa dibilang serius atau tidak. Tapi, sepertinya ini serius." Jawab Sungjae.

"Maksud hyung?"

Sungjae mengajak Suho dan Dokyeom –yang masih mengikuti Suho dari tadi- berbicara sambil berjalan.

"Jadi, tadi itu ada dua orang yang mendatangi bawahanku. Mereka terlihat seperti habis diserang oleh _zombie_. Tangan mereka penuh dengan gigitan, bahu, kaki dan anggota tubuh lainnya."

"Baru saja bawahanku itu akan menolong mereka, keduanya langsung tak sadarkan diri saat itu juga. Mereka tewas seketika. Baru saja mereka akan membawa keduanya pergi, tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka bangun dan menyerang salah satu bawahanku. Dan berakhir dengan ini, 3 orang langsung meninggal malam ini." Jelas Sungjae.

"Aku turut berduka." Gumam Suho. Sungjae hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapinya.

Di sisi lain, seorang pemuda tinggi sedang menyeret tubuh kurus seorang gadis dengan gerutuan yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya. Ngomong-ngomong, ia menggerutu dengan dua bahasa. Jepang dan Korea. Bahasa Koreanya lebih kental dari pada bahasa Jepangnya.

"Huh, kenapa berat sekali, sih? Zi _hyung_ pakai acara tidak mau membantu lagi. Awas saja!" Ia menyeret tubuh mungil itu memasuki ruangan yang baru saja di tinggal oleh Sungjae.

"Disini terlalu seram." Gumamnya kecil sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang mendadak merinding.

" _Aigoo_.. Pyo!" Panggil sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapatkan seorang sedang berdiri dengan jarum suntikan yang bertengger di tangannya dan masker yang menutupi 3 per 4 wajahnya.

"YAAA! KAU SIAPA HAH?!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Pyo itu segera mendorong tubuh pemuda di depannya dan berlari kencang untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

YUP!

Dari ruang mayat!

"Seharusnya aku menyuruh Zi _hyung_ saja kalau seperti ini. Huh!"

BUGH

Ia dengan sengaja menendang pintu kamar mayat itu. Ia tidak peduli mayat-mayat yang di dalam sana mendengarnya atau tidak, sekarang ia benar-benar kesal. Siapa sih yang mengagetkannya tadi? Tidak tahu apa, orang lagi merinding juga. _Namja_ bername-tag Pyo itu segera meninggalkan kamar yang pengap penuh dengan mayat-mayat itu.

 _CKLEK_

Sepeninggalan Pyo, pintu kamar mayat itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tengah mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa ia lari?"

.

Pagi datang, semua orang yang ada dilingkungan itu berkumpul pada sebuah pemakaman besar yang ada di kota kecil itu. Setelah menghadiri upacara kematian, mereka memilih bubar dan melakukan kegiatan masing-masing.

Suho berjalan menuju pagar-pagar yang terbuat dari _seng_ itu. Suara ribut dari arah luar masih terdengar hingga sekarang. Bahkan sekarang, tedengar lebih besar dan banyak.

"Hei, hyung." Tao menepuk pundak Suho pelan. _Namja_ Kim itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Tao yang tiba-tiba.

"Aish! Aku kira siapa. _Wae_?" Tanya Suho.

"Tidak ada. Kau ada urusan apa disini? Dan.. itu suara apa?" Tao memperhatikan tembok _seng_ itu. Ia mendengar suara berisik itu dari awal ia datang ke sini.

" _Molla_. Dari awal aku juga penasaran." Jawab Suho sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Akh.." Tiba-tiba Tao meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya.

" _Wae_ , eoh? Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba saja Suho menjadi panik.

" _G-gwen _"_

 _BRUK!_

.

" _Tao, gwenchana?"_

" _Tao-ya.."_

" _Dia tiba-tiba pingsan, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."_

" _Gwenchana_?"

Lay yang ada di samping Tao menyapa _namja_ China itu. Tao hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing.

"Kau demam. Kau harus istirahat, Tao." Cemas Lay.

"Lay _ge_ , aku tidak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing. Demamnya akan turun nanti." Jawab Tao kekeuh.

"Huuhh, tapi kau harus istirahat sekarang okey? Obatmu ada disini. Jangan lupa diminum, ne?" Tao mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali. _Annyeong_!"

Lay melambai sambil meninggalkan Tao dan Suho di dalam ruangan itu.

"Senyumannya.." Gumam Suho pelan. Tao yang sedang meminum air mineral sedikit tersedak mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersenyum aneh pada Suho.

"Ekhem.. senyumannya kenapa hyung?" Tanya Tao jahil.

"Manis.." Jawab Suho dengan gumaman. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, sangat berbeda dengan Tao yang sekarang sedang menahan tawa.

Suho terdiam sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Suara kekehan Tao terdengar di telinganya.

"Ya! _Wae_?" Tao hanya menggeleng sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aish! Aku pergi dulu, kau ingat! Minum obat itu! Lalu istirahat! Jangan membantah!"

" _Arraseo_." Jawab Tao masih dengan kekehannya.

.

"Annyeong, _ge_."

Minghao menyapa Jun yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat koleksi senjata disana.

YUP!

Tempat itu sangat lengkap. Koleksi senjata mereka hampir lengkap. Perumahan untuk berlindung saat malam dan siang cukup untuk menampung semua yang ada disana. Rumah sakit dan dokter-dokter yang sudah berpengalaman pun ada disana. Hanya saja, pertolongan dan tempat yang lebih baik lagi tidak ada disana. Mereka hanya dilindungi oleh lingkaran pagar yang terbentuk oleh _seng_. Dan itu bisa saja roboh tanpa ada yang ketahui.

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Jun.

"Ah, _aniyo_. Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat di sekitar sini. Dan aku melihatmu masuk keruangan ini." Jun menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Kau sendiri ada apa kesini?" Tanya Minghao.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat koleksi senjata mereka. Mereka mempunyai semuanya. Ah, betapa nyamannya." Gumam Jun di akhir kalimat.

 _BRAK!_

 _PRANG!_

"Huh? Suara apa itu?" Minghao tiba-tiba panik. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar ditubuhnya. Jun mendekati jendela dan membuka gordennya.

"Astaga.."

.

"Hei, hyung! Kau sedang apa? Wajahmu terlihat kelelahan." Sapa Joshua yang sedang asyik dengan lembaran-lembaran yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tao sakit. Tiba-tiba saja ia pingsan di depan Suho. Dan sekarang ia demam." Curhat Lay pada Joshua.

"Ah, aku juga. Aku sedang banyak pasien sekarang. Aku benar-benar lelah hari ini." Keduanya terduduk lesu.

 _BRAK!_

"S-suara apa itu?" Joshua berjalan mendekat kearah jendela.

"T-tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin." Joshua berseru histeris. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja badannya terjatuh di lantai.

"Ini tidak mungkin.."

"Ada apa?"

Lay yang melihat kepanikan Joshua mulai merasakan hawa yang aneh. Ia mengintip dari jendela. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah sana.

"K-kenapa bisa?"

.

" _Annyeong_ hyung! Bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan?" Dokyeom dengan cengiran lebarnya menyapa Suho yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Hm, bisa dibilang iya bisa juga dibilang tidak."

" _Wae_? Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan _hyung_." Suho dan Dokyeom berjalan menuju gedung pusat.

"Ya ya ya, terserah padamu." Jawab Suho lesu.

 _BRAK!_

 _PRANG!_

"Grahhhh!"

" _Omo_!"

Dokyeom menutup mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan keadaan yang ia lihat sekarang. Pagar-pagar _seng_ itu roboh. Semuanya.

Suho dan Dokyeom semakin terbelalak dengan kedatangan ratusan _zombie_ yang ada di balik pagar _seng_ tersebut. "Aku menarik kembali ucapanku."

"Ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan." Suho segera menarik Dokeyom untuk masuk kedalam kantor pusat.

Ratusan _zombie_ itu menyebar dan memakan manusia-manusia yang melintas dihadapan mereka. Teriakan kesakitan dan pilu mulai terdengar memenuhi lingkungan itu.

.

"Suho! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Sungjae berlari mendekati Suho dan Dokyeom yang sedang berusaha mengontrol nafas mereka masing-masing.

"I-itu.. pagar.." Jawab Dokyeom terputus-putus. Nafasnya belum stabil.

"Pagarnya roboh. Ratusan atau mungkin ribuan _zombie_ datang menyerang." Jelas Suho.

" _Shit!_ Bagaimana bisa? ARGHH!" Sungjae berjalan melewati Suho dan Dokyeom.

"Hyung! Jangan turun!" Seru Dokyeom. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sungjae melihat puluhan _zombie_ mendatanginya dengan setengah berlari.

"GRAHHHH!"

"Cepat lari!"

…

 _Chotto_! _On'nanoko kara hanarete taizai_! : Hei! Jauhi gadis itu!

 _S-sumimasen, anata wa daijobudesuka_?: Permisi, apakahkau baik-baik saja?

.

.

.

TBC

Hai kalian! Aku baliik! hehe

Sorry lama menghilang :(

Aku penasaran, ff ini ditungguin ga ya?

hm..

Pasti ditungguin! iya kan? yakan?

iya dong!

hehe

udah deh, jangan lupa review and favorite yah!

don't forget guys, ILY


	8. Chapter 8

**Meanie - Chanbaek**

 **SVT - EXO fic**

 **M**

 **.**

 **Warn! TYPO(s)! YAOI! BL! AU! OOC!**

Cerita murni buatan Author! Sisanya minjem.

 **.**

 **DLDR** kawan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING and Enjoy ~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gyu, _irreona_.." Wonwoo menggerak-gerakkan badan tinggi Mingyu. Sedangkan, sang empu hanya menggeliat tidak suka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! Semuanya sudah siap. Kau tidak mau bangun?"

"Engghh.. nanti hyung. Masih ngantuk." Jawab Mingyu sambil membalik posisinya menjadi membelakangi Wonwoo membuat pemuda Jeon itu menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Ck, ya sudah. Terserah kau saja." Tutup Wonwoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Mingyu. Pemuda kurus itu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang mengecek persediaan.

"Hyung, apa ada yang kurang?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Eh? Tidak ada. Semua sudah lengkap hehe.." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menyengir.

"Semuanya, perhatian!" Seruan Chanyeol menggema diruangan itu. Semuanya di buat menoleh, termasuk Mingyu.

"Kita akan menunggu diluar lagi seperti kemarin. Tapi, kalau sampai nanti malam mereka juga tidak ada.. kita akan meninggalkan gedung ini." Jelasnya.

" _Mwo_? Kau yakin?" Tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"Tentu."

"T-tapi.. kita lebih aman disini, hyung. Di luar sana kemanan seperti ini tidak akan terjamin." –Hoshi.

"Iya, sebenarnya aku juga memikirkan itu. Tapi, persediaan kita pasti semakin lama akan semakin menipis. Kita tidak mungkin menunggu mereka yang belum ada kepastian akan menjemput." Jawab Chanyeol akhir yang membuat semuanya menghela nafas lesu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Nanti malam kita akan melihat situasi. Kalau situasinya baik, kita akan segera meninggalkan gedung ini." Tutup Chanyeol. Semuanya mendadak murung mendengar jawaban akhir dari Chanyeol tadi.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol pergi, ikut menyusulnya dari belakang. Ia menarik lengan Chanyeol dan menatap mata bulat itu. "Yeol, kau.. serius?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. "Maksudku, kau serius tentang kepergian kita?"

"Iya, aku serius. Sangat serius."

"Tapi, bukankah perkataan Hoshi ada benarnya? Keamanan kita tidak akan terjamin jika diluar sana. Kau tidak lihat? Mereka menyebar dimana-mana."

Chanyeol memegang erat kedua pundak Baekhyun. "Baek, aku tahu diluar sana sangat berbahaya. Tapi, kita tidak mungkin juga akan berdiam diri terus seperti ini. Kita juga belum mendapat kepastian kapan kita akan dijemput. Sedangkan, persediaan kita sekarang mulai menipis."

"Aku bukan ingin membahayakan nyawa kalian semua. Aku hanya mau kita bisa bertahan hidup di dunia yang seperti sekarang ini. Bukan hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggu kapan datangnya helikopter-helikopter itu. Bukan hanya dengan menghabiskan persediaan tanpa mencarinya kembali. Dunia sudah berubah Baek. Tidak seperti dulu." Jelas Chanyeol dengan wajah frustasinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Aku sudah mengerti sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol. Hatinya merasa ngilu mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

' _Dunia sudah berubah, Baek. Tidak seperti dulu.'_

"Hyung! Bagaimana ini?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Lay memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Lingkungan yang tadinya aman, sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh para _zombie_. Kalau mereka turun, itu sama saja menyerahkan nyawa pada makhluk-makhluk lapar itu. Kalau mereka diam, lama kelamaan mereka juga akan ditemukan oleh makhluk-makhluk itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar Tao _hyung_? Aku rasa disana aman. Kita akan meminta bantuan lewat balkon." Saran Joshua. Lay mengangguk dan segera menarik pemuda kurus itu untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju kamar Tao yang terletak di lantai 3. Kamar Tao terletak diujung, sangat dekat dengan tangga. Baru saja Lay menyentuh kenop pintu berwarna putih itu, ia mendengar suara langkah dan erangan berat dari arah tangga.

"Ah, sial! Mereka datang!" Dengan segera mereka memasuki kamar Tao dan menutupnya perlahan.

"P-pintunya macet." Bisik Lay. Joshua segera menari lemari kecil yang tepat ada di sampingnya dan mengganjal pintu itu dengan lemari kecil itu.

" _Erghh.._ "

"Itu mereka." Bisik Lay yang dihadiahi tutupan tangan dimulutnya oleh Joshua.

"Sshh.. hyung.."

Mereka sembunyi di balik lemari itu dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan. Lay memegang dadanya yang nyeri akibat detakan jantungnya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tidak ingin mati sekarang, ia masih ingin hidup bahagia bersama teman-temannya.

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

Langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin terdengar menjauh. Joshua dan Lay dapat menghela nafas lega karena para _zombie_ itu sudah tidak ada di dekat mereka.

"Erghh.." Tiba-tiba suara erangan kembali terdengar. Namun, kini lebih dekat dan keras. Mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Tao yang sedang tertidur di atas ranjangnya.

"Tao?" Lay menggenggam tangan pemuda China itu. Ia merasa seperti ada yang janggal. Tapi apa?

Baru saja tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai milik Tao, tangannya tiba-tiba di cengkram kuat oleh sang empu. Mata Tao terbuka lebar dengan bola mata yang tadinya hitam, sekarang berubah menjadi abu-abu. Ditambah, bibir yang sangat pucat.

" _Gwe-gwenchana?_ " Lay mencoba melepaskan cengkaraman Tao, namun nihil. Pemuda Zhang itu tidak kuat melepas cengkraman Tao yang begitu kuat.

"GRAWRR!"

"AAKKHH!" Tangannya di gigit kuat oleh Tao. Saking kuatnya, kulit serta daging tangan Lay terlepas karena gigitan pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu.

Ia baru menyadari wajah Tao yang terlihat pucat pasi, seperti sudah meninggal. Ia juga baru menyadari kulit Tao yang sedikit mengeriput.

"Hyung!" Joshua memukul kepala Tao dengan vas bunga yang ada di atas nakas, membuat Tao terjatuh dari ranjangnya.

"Akhh.. shh.." Lay memegangi tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Kulit serta dagingnya terlepas karena gigitan Tao, hingga memperlihatkan tulang dan saraf-sarafnya.

"Hyung, bertahan! Aku akan meminta pertolongan!" Joshua dengan paniknya mendorong lemari kecil yang tadinya menutup pintu kamar itu. Baru saja pintu itu terbuka, sesosok makhluk lapar lainnya tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya dan menggigitnya tepat di leher.

"AKHH!"

.

"Ada apa ge?!" Tanya Minghao panik setelah melihat raut wajah Jun yang seketika berubah. Jun masih membisu di tempatnya.

"Ge_"

" _Errghh.. grawhh.._ "

Jun langsung menutup mulut Minghao dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Mereka terjebak di dalam ruang senjata. Para makhluk pemakan manusia itu sudah mulai memasuki lorong-lorong di setiap gedung yang mereka tempati.

 _BUK BUK!_

Baru saja Jun menghela nafas lega, pintu yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka terdengar seperti dipukul dari luar.

" _Shit_! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?" Rutuk Jun. Ia memberi kode pada Minhao agar mematikan lampu dan mengambil beberapa senjata.

"Hao-ya, kau diam disini. Aku akan membunuh sedikit dari mereka. Kalau tidak ada jalan keluar, kita terpaksa akan diam disini. Okey?" Minghao mengangguk. Pemuda manis itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar.

Keadaan lingkungan ini begitu ricuh. Suara tangis pilu dan teriakan kesakitan tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Matanya tiba-tiba saja berair. Hatinya terasa sakit mendengar teriakan-teriakan itu.

"Minghao! Bisa kau bantu aku?" Minghao menoleh. Ia melihat Jun yang sedang kesusahan menahan pintu ditambah dengan senjata kosong yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau tahan pintu ini, sedangkan aku akan keluar. Okey? Kita lakukan bersama-sama." Sesuai aba-aba yang Jun berikan, Minghao berhasil membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan. 2 _zombie_ menerobos masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Grhhh.."

"Whoa.. whoa.." Jun melangkah mundur guna memperjauh jaraknya dengan 2 makhluk itu. Ia menyiapkan pisau di tangan kanannya.

"Grhh.. graah!" Salah satu dari makhluk itu menerjang Jun dengan begitu cepat. _Zombie_ wanita itu menarik rambut Jun dan mengarahkan mulutnya pada perpotongan leher pemuda China itu.

"Sial!" Umpat Jun.

"Grawwhh.._kk" Jun berhasil menusukkan pisaunya tepat di pelipis makhluk itu.

"Jun- _ge_! Dibelakangmu!" Dengan cepat Jun menoleh dan menahan kedua pundak makhluk itu.

 _PLENTANG!_

Pisaunya terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya. Ia melihat pisau itu sekilas, jarak mereka sangat jauh. Tidak mungkin dirinya mengambil pisau itu dan mengabaikan makhluk satu yang sedang mengincar tangannya itu.

"Minghao! Cepat tembak makhluk ini!" Suruh Jun. Minghao hanya melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Dia disuruh menembak? Heol! Dia tidak mungkin bisa!

" _Ppalli!_ "

Minghao memegang pistol itu dengan gugup. Dirinya saja belum bisa memegang pistol itu dengan benar apalagi menembak? Tangannya bergetar dengan hebat, seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, Hao-ya. Pasti!" Kalimat penyemangat dari Jun membuat rasa takutnya menguap sedikit.

 _Aku pasti bisa.. pasti_..

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

 _DOR!_

"Akh.."

"GRAAH.._kk"

"Jun- _ge_!" Minghao hanya bisa menyerukan nama Jun dari jauh. Ia tidak mungkin menghampiri pemuda itu. Sekarang, ia sedang menahan pintu yang sedang didorong oleh beberapa makhluk itu dari luar. Kalau ia melepasnya, sama saja ia memberikan nyawanya dan Jun kepada makhluk-makhluk lapar itu.

"A-aku tidak apa. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Jun sambil menyentuh pelipisnya yang sedikit berdarah.

"Kau sudah membunuhnya. Itu bagus." Jun segera bangkit dan mendekati Minghao yang masih _shock_ dengan tembakannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, _ge_. _Mianhae.._ hiks.."

" _Uljima.._ kau sudah melakukan yang benar. Hanya saja sedikit meleset." Canda Jun sambil terkekeh pelan. Minghao menatap Jun polos, selang berapa detik, ia kembali menangis dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Jun.

"Huwaa.."

"Shh, kenapa makin keras?" Seketika Minghao memberhentikan tangisnya. Ia membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan.

"Kita sudah aman, okey? Tinggal membunuh 2 makhluk di balik pintu ini lalu kita akan mencari jalan keluar." Minghao mengangguk.

.

"Masuk kesini!" Sungjae menyuruh Dokyeom dan Suho untuk memasuki ruang kerjanya.

 _CKLEK_

" _Grahhh!"_

"Sial! _Zombie_ - _zombie_ itu mengepung kita. Sekarang tidak ada jalan lagi." Rutuk Sungjae.

"Balkon. Apa disini ada balkon, hyung?" Tanya Suho pada Sungjae. Pemuda itu segera mengangguk. Ia baru mengingat kalau di ruang kerjanya ada balkon. Tempat itu bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya.

"Itu, disebelah sana." Suho melangkah ke tempat yang ditunjuk Sungjae.

"Pintunya terkunci."

"Emm.. pintu itu memang jarang dibuka. Dan kucinya ada di lantai bawah, diruang kunci." Suho menghela nafas lesu.

"Hyung! Pakai ini!" Tiba-tiba Dokyeom berseru sambil mengangkat benda yang terbuat dari besi. Ia melangkah mendekati pintu balkon dan memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

 _PRANG!_

"Bagus."

"Tunggu hyung," Baru saja Suho ingin keluar dari pintu itu, tangannya di tahan oleh Dokyeom. Ia mengernyit tidak mengerti. Pemuda bermarga Kim itu melihat ekspresi Dokyeom yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kau yakin akan keluar dari sini?" Suho mengikuti arah pandang Dokyeom.

"Oh tidak.."

Mereka terjebak di balkon dengan ribuan makhluk yang berkeliaran di bawah mereka.

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda?" Tanya Chanyeol pada teman-temannya. Semuanya menoleh sambil menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas kecewa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda helikopter akan datang menjemput mereka semua.

"Hyung! Lihat!" Tiba-tiba Hoshi berseru sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Ia menunjuk sebuah mobil _truck_ yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik gedung-gedung tinggi itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, mobil itu berhenti dekat dengan gedung yang mereka tempati. Para makhluk pemakan manusia itu tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangan mobil putih itu. Mungkin, karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Seorang pemuda keluar dengan santainya dari dalam mobil itu. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu santai dengan kaos yang membalut tubuh semapainya, ditambah dengan _beer_ yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya dia mabuk." Ucap Mingyu. Mereka semua masih memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah itu.

Pemuda itu terus memutar-mutari mobil _truck_ itu sambil sesekali tertawa aneh. Namanya juga mabuk, tidak akan sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kita akan meminta bantuan padanya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil bangkit dan membawa tas yang berisikan senjata-senjata beserta beberapa persediaan mereka.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Kita akan meminta bantuannya. Kita akan pergi dengan orang itu." Ia memberi kode kepada yang lainnya untuk bersiap-siap.

" _Mwo_? Dengan orang mabuk itu? Kau serius?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Chanyeol mengangguk pasti dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tangga. Semua yang ada disana mengikuti arahan Chanyeol, walaupun ada sedikit perasaan tidak yakin yang hinggap pada diri mereka.

Setelah turun dari tangga, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai memimpin jalannya menuju mobil _truck_ putih itu. Mereka berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Di situasi seperti ini, gegabah adalah cara cepat menghilangkan nyawa.

"Ergghh!" Tiba-tiba 4 _zombie_ datang dari arah belakang. Baekhyun dan Luhan yang ada di paling belakang spontan mengokang pistol mereka dan menembakkannya pada kepala _zombie_ itu.

"Jangan menggunakan pistol!" Teriak Chanyeol dari depan. Mingyu dan Hoshi segera menghabiskan 2 lainnya. Setelah berhasil menghabiskan ke-empatnya, Chanyeol memberi kode untuk yang lainnya agar lari sekuat tenaga.

"Cepat lari! Kerumunan mereka semakin mendekat!" Teriak Kai dan Sehun.

Saat sudah dekat dengan _truck_ itu, pemuda yang tadi mabuk itu tiba-tiba menodongkan pistolnya pada Chanyeol.

"KALIAN SIAPA HUH?! MAU APA?!" Teriaknya.

"Hahahaha!" Pemuda itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya memandangnya bingung.

"Oh tidak, hyung. Kerumunan itu berdatangan!" Semua seketika panik mendengar ucapan Hoshi.

"Semuanya, naik ke belakang. Aku akan mengurus orang ini." Chanyeol menyeret orang itu dan menaikkannya pada kursi penumpang yang ada di depan.

"Hey! Hey! Sadarlah!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu.

"YA! Lepaskan aku! Hahahahaha!" Ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kerumunan _zombie_ yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Seungcheol! Mingyu! Hoshi! Cepat naik!" 3 orang yang baru saja dipanggil Chanyeol segera berlari kearah belakang _truck_.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana? Ikut aku." Pemuda mabuk itu tiba-tiba menarik tangan Junghan yang baru saja naik ke belakang _truck_.

"Ya! Lepas!" Junghan menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu. Belum mau menyerah, pemuda itu menarik tubuh Junghan dan langsung mengajaknya menuju kerumunan _zombie_ itu.

"Ugh! Lepaskan!"

 _BUGH!_

"Cepat pergi!" Junghan segera berlari menjauhi pemuda itu dan Seungcheol.

"YA! Kemana wanitaku?! ARGH!" Ia membalas pukulan Seungcheol dan tepat mengenai hidung pemuda pemilik marga Choi itu.

 _BUGH!_

Seungcheol kembali memukul pemuda itu keras hingga membuatnya jatuh kebelakang. "Tidak ada wanitamu!"

"Seungcheol _hyung_!" Panggil Mingyu dari _truck_.

"Aku akan kembali!" Balas Seungcheol sambil meghapus kasar darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya. Baru saja ia berbalik, kakinya sudah ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau harus mati disini! Hahahaha! Tidak ada kesempatan untuk hidup! Akan ada saatnya kau mati dan dicabik-cabik oleh segerombolan makhluk itu!"Ucap pemuda itu. Ia menghapus darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan diri dari dunia yang hancur ini!" Pemuda itu mencengkram kaki Seungcheol dengan sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya menjadi lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"Hyung! Cepat!" Hoshi mendatanginya dan menarik tubuh Seungcheol. Tepat saat cengkraman pemuda itu terlepas, tubuh pemuda itu langsung di kerumuni oleh para _zombie_. Mereka menguliti pemuda yang sekarang sedang berteriak histeris itu.

"Hoshi! Seungcheol! Cepat naik!" Sehun dan Kai segera menarik tubuh keduanya untuk naik kedalam _truck_.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Seungcheol, tiba-tiba saja ia diam dan tidak menaiki _truck_. Ekspresinya bercampur aduk. Antara takut, bingung dan juga cemas.

" _Hyung!"_

" _Seungcheol!"_

" _Hey! Cepat hyung!"_

"Hyung!" Seungcheol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia masih memikirkan ucapan pemuda itu. Menurutnya, pemuda itu ada benarnya.

Mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk hidup seperti dulu. Dunia perlahan mulai hancur. Makhluk-makhluk ini berada dimana-mana. Dan yang pasti, ada waktunya dimana ia akan dicabik-cabik oleh sekumpulan makhluk pemakan manusia itu.

"Hyung, cepat!" Hoshi menarik lengan Seungcheol. Belum sempat Seungcheol naik, tangannya yang lain sudah digigit terlebih dahulu oleh sesosok makhluk yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Akh!" Bahunya ditarik kebelakang oleh segerombolan _zombie_ yang ada di belakangnya. Tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja dengan pandangan kosong.

Seungcheol menatap langit yang mulai beranjak senja. Ia tidak berteriak kesakitan maupun minta pertolongan. Bahkan, saat perut dan tangannya sudah tercabik-cabik oleh makhluk-makhluk di atasnya itu.

"Mungkin inilah saatnya.." Gumamnya pelan.

"HYUNG!"

"Disini aman. Ayo!" Seungkwan menarik Dino dan Vernon untuk mengikutinya. Mereka memasuki ruangan yang begitu gelap.

"Bukankah ini diruang bawah tanah?" Tanya Vernon.

"Kau tahu?" Seungkwan melihatnya takjub.

Vernon menggerling, "Huft.. aku sudah biasa melihatnya."

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

"Ada yang jalan. Cepat masuk!" Seungkwan segera mendorong Vernon dan juga Dino masuk keruangan itu dan sembunyi di bawah meja.

 _TAP_

"Ah, hei! _What are you doing here?_ " Seorang pria tinggi menyapa rekannya yang datang bersamaan dengannya.

"Hei hyung. Tujuan kita selalu sama, eoh?"

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum meremehkan, " _Hide_."

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

"Hyung, aku harus apakan ini? Lingkungan ini sudah diserang. Kita akan berdiam dimana?" Pemuda tinggi dengan _name-tag_ Pyo itu duduk santai di kursi tempat biasanya melepas penat. Matanya memperhatikan gelas-gelas yang penuh dengan cairan kental di hadapannya.

" _I don't know._ Memangnya itu bisa buat berapa?" Pyo mengecek gelas-gelas yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Molla_ , mungkin 5 atau 4. _Wae?_ "

" _Nothing._ Kita hanya butuh beberapa sample lagi. Setelahnya? Kita pergi ke Paris." Ucap pemuda dampan itu sambil tertawa.

"Benarkah? Whoa! Baiklah, ayo kita cari!" Ucap Pyo senang.

Ia memasukkan cairan-cairan yang ada di gelas-gelas itu pada sebuah kantung dan sebagian pada suntikan.

 _PRANG!_

" _Who's that_?!" Pemuda tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia sudah siap mengokang pistolnya kalau saja Pyo tidak menahannya dengan mengucapkan,

"Biasa hyung.." Pyo menggantung kalimatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati meja yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Hanya orang yang menyelinap." Ia tersenyum meremehkan sambil menggeser meja kayu itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak menggesernya, lebih tepat kalau dibilang membanting.

Seungkwan, Vernon dan Dino hanya bisa memejamkan mata mereka erat. Mereka belum pernah bertemu dengan dua pemuda di depan mereka.

"Kalian bertiga! Berdiri!" Perintah Pyo. Mereka bertiga bangkit perlahan. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau mereka sedang ketakutan sekarang. Wajah mereka pucat, apalagi wajah Seungkwan. Pemuda bermarga Boo itu meremas tangannya kuat sambil menggigit bibirnya yang seketika pucat.

"Manis, jangan takut. Hm?" Pyo mengelus pelan pipi gembul Seungkwan. Ia melirik pemuda tampan yang sedang duduk di meja itu sambil tersenyum miring.

" _So? What do you want to do now_ , Zico _hyung_?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Zico itu hanya tersenyum miring sambil memainkan pistolnya. Ia memperhatikan 3 _namja_ yang sedang menunduk itu dengan tatapan lapar.

" _Let's see.."_

.

Suho, Dokyeom dan Sungjae masih berdiam sambil melihat keadaan lingkungan yang dipenuhi _zombie_ itu. Mereka semua sedang bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Hyung." Panggil Dokyeom. Ia menunjuk sebuah balkon yang terletak 2 meter dari balkon yang mereka pijak.

"Disana ada balkon dan disana juga ada tangga untuk turun. Para _zombie_ itu tidak ada yang mendekati tangga itu karena tertutup semak-semak. Di utara sana, ada ruang senjata dan didekat sana ada pintu keluar." Suho dan Sungjae melongo melihat Dokyeom yang menjelaskan cara mereka selamat dengan detail.

"Bagaimana kita akan mencapai balkon itu? Jaraknya lumayan jauh." Ucap Suho membuat Dokyeom terlihat berpikir. Suho dan Sungjae juga ikut serta memikirkan bagaimana cara mereka mencapai balkon yang ada di sebrang sana.

Suho dan Sungjae menatap Dokyeom aneh, _kenapa tiba-tiba ia berubah seperti itu?_ Batin Suho setelah melihat raut wajah Dokyeom yang berubah dengan sangat cepat.

"Dokyeom-ah?"

" _I know hyung, I know.._ " Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hyung, bisakah kalian membantuku merobek semua gorden yang ada disini?" Pinta Dokyeom. Tanpa menjawab, keduanya langsung melaksanakan permintaan Dokyeom. Sungjae dan Suho merobek semua gorden yang ada diruangan itu dan menyerahkanya pada Dokyeom.

"Sekarang, kalian bantu aku untuk menyatukan semuanya dengan simpul mati. Aku akan mencari sesuatu sebentar." Ucapnya lalu melangkah mengitari ruangan itu untuk mencari sesuatu yang tergambar jelas di kepalanya.

Ia membuka semua laci dan lemari yang ada disana. Jarang bisa melihat wajah serius seorang Lee Dokyeom seperti yang ia tunujukkan sekarang. "Ayolah, kau dimana hm?"

Mata sipitnya tidak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum sumringah, "Kau disana."

Ia mendatangi meja kosong yang sudah berdebu di ujung ruangan. Diatasnya, terdapat dua buah benda yang hampir mirip dengan kail tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari kail biasa. _Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, walau sebenarnya bukan ini yang aku inginkan_ Batinnya senang, namun sedikit kecewa diakhir.

" _Assa!_ Aku mendapatkanya hyung!" Serunya senang.

 _BUKH!_

 _BUKH!_

" _ERGGHH!"_

"Whoa whoa whoa, tenang kawan." Dokyeom mengelus-elus pintu putih yang menghalangkannya bertemu langsung dengan para _zombie_ yang siap menerkam mereka kapan saja. Ia seperti menenangkan seekor anjing saja, ckckck..

Dokyeom segera beranjak dari sana dan melangkah mendekati Sungjae dan Suho yang masih fokus mengerjakan aktivitas mereka. Ia mengambil ujung dari sambungan-sambungan gorden itu dan melilitkan 2 buah benda kecil itu disana.

"Nah! Sudah siap!" Ia mengangkat hasil lilitannya itu dengan bangga.

"Okey hyung, sekarang siapa yang mau menyebrang pertama?" Tanya Dokyeom sambil melihat Suho dan Sungjae. Sedangkan keduanya saling melihat satu sama lain.

Hening…

"Baiklah baiklah, karena aku yang punya ide, aku akan menyebrang duluan." Ucap Dokyeom akhir. Suho dan Sungjae melongo melihat keberanian anak buah Suho yang satu itu. Dokyeom itu sangat berani, sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan apa saja resiko yang akan ia tanggung nantinya, pikir Suho.

Pemuda Lee itu sudah siap melemparkan ujung gorden itu ke balkon disebran sana. "Hyak!"

"Sampa_Hmmp!"

"Shh! Jangan berisik!" Dokyeom melirik kebelakang. Ia melihat 2 pasang mata menatapnya tajam. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha melepaskan bekapan tangan Suho dari mulutnya.

"Tapi ya hyung, ini itu lantai 6. Tidak mungkin mereka mendengar. Eh tapi, ada kemungkinan. Tapi itu sedikit. Gatau deh." Suho menatapnya datar.

"Terserah kau saja."

Dokyeom kembali fokus pada rangkaian gorden yang sekarang sudah menyangkut itu. Ia menarik-narik gorden itu untuk mengetes kekuatan dari sangkutan kail yang ada di sebrang sana.

"Nah, hyung- _deul_ sekarang pegang ini kuat-kuat. Jangan sampai lepas! Aku akan menyebrang kesana untuk mengikat ujung gorden itu, okey?" Sungjae dan Suho mengangguk. Mereka memegang ujung gorden itu dengan kuat sedang Dokyeom berusaha untuk menggelantungkan dirinya bak orang profesional.

"Ya! Hati-hati!" Peringat Suho. Dokyeom mengangkat wajahnya sambil menyengir. Ia memberikan kode 'oke' dengan tangan kanannya. Dokyeom sudah setengah jalan, tapi tiba-tiba saja ujung gorden yang ada di balkon sebrang mereka mengendur.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Tubuh Dokyeom hampir saja terjatuh kalau ia tidak berpegangan kuat pada runtaian gorden itu.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini?" Suho seketika panik.

.

.

.

TBC

WAAAAHHHHH AKHIRNYA AKU BALIK! SSUNGRA KEMBALI KAWAN! Hai para _readers_ setiaku, apakah kalian masih menunggu ff gajelas ini? Kalau iya, comment di review oke?

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND CLICK FAVORITE BUTTON FOR THIS FANFICTION. ILOVEUALL!

BYE!


End file.
